One Random Weekend
by DEBBERS
Summary: What started out as a random weekend changed Edward's life. Six years ago he let her walk out his door without knowing her real name. While sitting at a stoplight, the woman he knew as Jane Doe walks by and changes his life again this time forever.
1. Prologue

**First I have to say a great big thank you to my beta "sendmeonmyway" All I can say is Good Golly Miss Molly You Rock!**

**What I don't own: TWILIGHT -that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**What I do own: a half naked picture of Kellan Lutz on my cell phone. Damn that boy is lickable.**

PROLOGUE EDWARDS POV- PORTLAND OREGON PRESENT DAY

I felt like I had been sitting at the red light forever but in reality it was only a few minutes. I had forgotten it was the first week of school and I sat there watching the children with their new backpacks and lunch boxes crossing the street and passing through the gate into the playground. I had left plenty of time to get to my appointment as I hated to be late.

Out of the corner of my eye, a woman caught my attention. For six years now I had scanned crowds and random people everywhere I went, my eyes searching for any familiar part of her. It had only been one weekend. One life changing, amazing weekend, that left me fucked up. Every time I would catch a glimpse of someone with the same color hair, her confident stride, or the graceful turn of her neck, my heart would catch, but it was never her. I had finally six months ago given up. She was gone and I had resolved to move on. Which is why I tried my best not to glance over to where my eyes wanted to go.

Losing the battle with myself I looked over,,the breath left my body, my heart began thudding in my chest. It was her..the woman I knew as Jane Doe. She looked stunning, in a grey wool pencil skirt and those fuck me boots. Her hair was longer and loose down her back. She was holding the hand of a little boy who had his back to me and was hopping up in down in his excitement as he was talking animatedly. I saw her laugh. Not the little half laugh that some people did in public but that loud, full on belly laugh that I remembered so well. My heart clenched,.was she married?

All at once, my hand hit the steering wheel and my horn burped..She looked up, not being able to see me through the tinted windows and suddenly the boy turned around and looked towards my car.

HOLY SHIT!! I was looking into my own eyes,down to the emerald green shade. My Aunt Esme had pictures of me all over the house and I remember the one of me at that age. He could have passed as my twin.

Time stopped, he turned back around, tugging harder towards the playground. They made it onto the sidewalk and into the playground on the other side.

The light changed and I made it through the intersection, almost causing an accident as I pulled to the curb and leaned my head back against the seat rest. That weekend came rushing back to me in a second every detail burned into my brain. I have a son! Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she contact me? Didn't the weekend mean anything to her? I didn't know but now that I found her I was going to find out and if the boy was mine..._I wanted him to be mine_...I was definitely going to have him in my life. She was going to answer some questions. I sat back and waited for her to appear on the other side of the gate so that I could follow her. I wasn't going to let her get away. I had even more at stake now. I have a son..I am a father..Damn it Jane..Why didn't you come back?


	2. Chapter 1

**Yep Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight me nada!**

**To Sendmeonmyway-GGMM, I heart you! You made my words so prettyful!!**

**OK Y'all go easy on me this was my very first lemon.**

* * *

EPOV SIX YEARS EARLIER SEATTLE WASHINGTON

It was Friday and I had finished an early morning appointment, taking the rest of the day off after closing a particular grueling deal that I had been working on for six months. I almost didn't stop in for my normal coffee at the corner shop but as I walked back to my place I thought about the rest of the day and how I needed that little extra boost.

I had ordered and was waiting for the young girl to finish my latte. She called out the name of the latte I had ordered and I went to grab it when a woman's hand bumped into mine.

"I'm sorry" I said turning toward her.

"Sorry," she said, looking at me with the largest chocolate brown eyes and the most beautiful plump lips that were pulled into a smile.

"No, you go ahead," I said taking a step back as she tentatively reached out and picked up the drink. She lifted the cup up to her mouth and her little pink tongue slid out to lick the little hole on the top of the cup where a little whipped cream had poked out. I felt little Eddie stand to attention.

"Jane Doe" she said holding out her hand.

"E-" I got out before she said "Uh Uh..John Smith right?" I took her hand, cocking my head to the side. Ok I would play along. "John would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Sure" I said grabbing the drink that the girl at that moment set on the counter.

I followed her to a corner table. "Well Jane, what brings you to this coffee shop this rainy Friday morning" I said as I slid into my chair.

"Well, John" she said imitating my formality, "I am visiting some friends while on break from college." Instantly I wondered how old she was. As if she could read my mind she said "twenty four I am working on my masters." Intelligence always turned me on.

The conversation flowed from there. She was witty and smart and sexy as hell. Before I knew it our coffee cups were empty and I looked at my watch we had been sitting there for three hours.

"Well Ms. Doe, I am getting hungry could I interest you in some lunch?" I said hoping she would say yes.

"Well Mr. Smith I would be delighted" was her comeback with a huge smile that made my stomach clench. , Yeah, she was sexy as hell.

I pulled out my cell and called this French bistro within walking distance, trying to impress her I spoke to the owner Fabian in French making reservations for two. I looked up, she had her eyebrow cocked up and a smirk on her face. So maybe I was spreading it on a little thick.

"We can walk to the bistro if it ok? I suggested.

"Sure" she said as she threw our cups into the trash and walked out the door I was holding.

I admit it, I checked out her ass, and yes it was spectacular.

"You checking out my ass John?" I heard her say over her shoulder.

My face turned red at getting caught, "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't be I was checking out yours when you were standing in front of me in line to get your coffee" she said with a smile when I caught up to her.

Oh yeah she was hot. She reached out and grabbed my hand and electricity shot up my arm. We held hands the few blocks to the restaurant and it felt good. Before I knew it we were there. The hostess took my name and said it would be just a moment.

When I saw the owner Fabian come out to greet us I thought I was going to impress her even more. I had been coming here quite frequently the last couple of months and was getting to know him well. He ignored me completely and scooped Jane up in his arms and kissed her on both sides of her face. "AHH mademoiselle where have you been?" He asked in French.

"Fabian!" she exclaimed and launched into a whole conversation in French with no trace of a accent. She was talking about some friends of hers ..Angela and Ben and how she was visiting for spring break. When Fabian asked about a "Peter" and where he was and how he was doing I felt an irrational bit of jealousy. Pain flashed in her eyes and she said she would talk to him about it later.

Fabian finally remembered I was there and a little sheepishly turned to me putting on a big smile. "Ah Monsieur it's so good to see you today. You are very lucky to have such a beautiful woman join you for lunch eh? Follow me" He turned and headed for a table secluded in a corner.

I heard him call for the waiter to bring us a very nice bottle of wine and an appetizer. Before he walked away he leaned down and whispered to Jane. "You will be calling me soon and you will tell me yes?"

Her eyes flicked to mine like a frightened little bird.

"Oui Fabian." He seemed satisfied and walked off toward the kitchen.

"So Mr. Smith where did you learn French?" she inquired acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Who is Peter?" was out of my mouth like word vomit before my damn brain filter could kick in.

I kicked myself when I saw a flash of pain hit her eyes before she could mask it.

"No one you need to concern yourself with" She said.

I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head in concession of her closing that subject. "Our family business is quite diverse and does business in France so my parents made sure I had tutors from the time I was young," I said grabbing my glass of wine and taking a sip.

Her discomfort over my faux pas pushed aside, she launched into a conversation about how her mother was a first generation American. She explained that her maternal grandparents had lived in the US expanding their bakery business but moved back to France after her mother had married her father. She had spent her summers in France every year at their insistence. Before I knew it Peter was forgotten.

Just as before, the conversation never lagged and before I knew it time had flown by, our plates had been cleared and all I could think about was how I could drag this out to spend more time with her.

Suddenly she leaned over and said in the sexiest voice "John, you seem like a smart, sexy guy and I am just going to come right out and be honest ok? I don't want this to be over., I would like to spend more time with you."

She reached out with her pinky finger and traced the back of my hand on the table and I felt '_"__little Eddie_'" spring to full attention. I had to shift my legs to make more room. She smiled and licked her bottom lip. I had to catch my breath.

"Well Jane, I was just thinking the same thing. Would you like to go for a walk?" I heard myself say but my caveman side was screaming invite her back to your place idiot!!

I paid for our meal and we said our goodbyes to Fabian., After hugging her again one too many times for my taste, we made our way out of the bistro.

Once on the sidewalk she looked up at me and smiled. "Which way John?" I reached down and grabbed her hand, "Anywhere," I said and we just started walking.

It was obvious she knew the neighborhood as she never hesitated at any of the corners. The next thing I knew we were in the park a few blocks away. As we strolled along the pathways holding hands and letting the conversation guide us it occurred to me that things were changing.

"Jane?" , I started.

"Um huh?" she mumbled.

"What's your real name? I mean after the fantastic day we have had so far do you think we could exchange real names?" I held my breath.

She turned toward me with those big brown eyes and said "John, I really, really like you, I do but it's complicated. Before you ask no I am not married or in a relationship., I am here for spring break and the last month has been really bad for me. Since I am in town for only another week and have to go back to my real life, I want this to be as uncomplicated as possible with no regrets. I know it doesn't make sense to you but can we just enjoy this for as long as we can?"

Could I? I thought. It's just a name. I wanted more time with her.

"Ok, but spend the weekend with me" I blurted out. Damn malfunctioning brain filter. I watched her eyes go wide "I didn't mean it like that, just the days, like this just walking and talking and maybe some food, no sex need be involved."

She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them and looked me right in the eye she shocked the hell out of me when she said "Ok, John Smith but what if I want sex to be involved?"

Fuck me…"little Eddie" saluted that idea.

I stuttered,. "Ok I… um…think that…um…I could…um…accommodate that."

"Now?" she asked leaning up and sucking my lower lip into her mouth., She pressed her body forward and I knew she felt little Eddie's salute right on her stomach.

"Are you sure Jane?" I asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes. I mean come on, stuff like this didn't happen to a guy everyday and as much as a caveman one half of my brain wanted to be I really liked this woman.

Her eyes were half closed and she shook her head yes.

"My place?" I asked

"Is it far?" she asked

"A few blocks,"

She shook her head and grabbed my hand again turning to see which way we should go.

I had to remind myself to walk slow in my haste to get to my place as I didn't want her to change her mind or to show her how eager I was.

We were standing in front of my building in no time. When I turned to her one more time she tugged my hand and said before I could say anything, "John, I am double triple dog sure, ok?"

I had to laugh as I pulled her behind me into the lobby. I waved at the doorman as I headed straight to the elevators. I pushed the button for my floor and took a quick glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was biting her lip. Was that in excitement? Nervousness? Doubt?

When the doors opened she squeezed my hand in encouragement. I pulled her behind me and walked quickly to my door. I unlocked the door and pulled her in behind me. I tossed my keys onto the side table in the entry way and turned to her. "Would you like some wine?" I asked looking into her face.

She had her eyes closed like she was standing on a precipice deciding whether to jump or not. Suddenly she opened her eyes reached out and grabbed my shirt and yanked me towards her backing up against the door. Her mouth crashed into mine with lips and teeth and heat. She pressed her chest against me and leaned down and started to unbuckle my belt,. "Whoa, Jane we have time" I chuckled, starting to step back.

She leaned up and tugged my earlobe into her mouth and nipped it. I almost came right then when she whispered "Johnny, shut up and fuck me hard."

In a blur of tugging and hands, feeling and pushing and pulling, the next thing I knew her jeans and panties were on the floor and my dick was free from my pants. I looked down and fuck me she was waxed. Her pussy looked so good, I couldn't help it, I had to touch her. I slowly trailed my fingers from her hip across the soft skin of her belly and down through the soft folds. She was so wet and warm. I slid my finger over her clit as I mirrored my finger movement with my tongue in her mouth. I heard her mewl like a kitten and it fueled the fire even more I leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into my mouth and nipped it before transferring my attention to the other one. I felt her breath on my ear pick up and I felt her body hum., Sshe was getting close.

As she got closer, she started to mumble incoherently. The closer she got the more verbal she got until finally she screamed out "FUCK YES! FUCK YES! OH….OH..JOHN!" and then she did this half scream as I felt her tighten around my fingers. I felt her cum in little waves. She was fucking beautiful when she came, and when her eyes opened wide with a look of wonder of it all, I felt like superman leaping tall building in a single bound. Rules be damned I wanted her to scream out my name…not John.

"It's Edward..my name is Edward" I said firmly in her ear.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Ok Edward" she answered quietly.

Still leaning her against the door I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet to get the little gold packet I kept there. Yes, I was a safety guy. As I rolled the condom on, I continued my assault on her mouth. Once I was ready I reached down and grabbed behind her knee and lifted her up so that I could get better access to that little piece of heaven.

Once she was in the right position. I slammed into her breaking right through a barrier into her tight hot body. I heard her cry out and felt her bite my shoulder.

My head about came off my shoulders. What the fuck? She was a virgin. I tried to pull out, my head shouting out NO but she used her feet against my ass hold ing me in place. I pulled back and looked into her eyes,. "Why Jane?"

I saw a tear leak out of her eye and then she smiled. "Because Edward..just because. I want this ok?." Once my brain processed what she was saying I leaned forward putting my head on her shoulder. This was fucked up big time.

"Jane, your first time should be special, with candles, roses, gentleness and someone you love..oh sweetheart I am sorry," I said.

I wanted to pull out, I did, but she was so fucking tight around my dick that I was having a hard time concentrating. "Edward, I wanted you, I picked you..please don't stop," she begged.

I slowly pulled back, just a little, and pushed back into her. Heaven. I was trying to have control but she wiggled her hips and it was just so tight and wet and warm around me that my brain forgot and instinct took over. I started pumping in and out of her feeling myself slowly starting to build up.

I heard her moaning in my ear and encouraging me with little gasps of "oh fuck yes" and "faster" getting louder and louder, and I knew she was getting close when I heard her scream out "EDWARD!" As her muscles tightened in her release, I came hard and shuddered against her body feeling a little smug at her calling my name out.

My legs felt week and a sudden wave of guilt hit me. What the fuck had I just done? This was all shades of fucked up. I looked into her face afraid of what I would see and damn if she didn't look like the cat that had eaten the cream. She gave me the biggest smile and then blushed tomato red.

"Jane I think you have some explaining to do" I said stepping away from her as she reached down for her discarded clothing.

"Edward, does it matter?"

I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me.

"Yes, it matters. To me it matters" I said with a passion I didn't realize I had felt. "Wait, let me at least run a bath for you. You are going to be sore and there is a little blood" I said pointing at her thighs.

She dropped her clothing and I pulled her through my room to my master bath. I turned on the hot water and adjusted the temperature. Once it felt warm enough I turned to her and lifted her gently into the tub. I watched as she sunk down a little and I reached over and turned on the jets.

I excused myself letting her know I would be right back and headed for the other bathroom to clean myself up. Once I disposed of the condom in the trash and washed myself with a warm washcloth I went back into the entryway and scooped up my clothes, putting them back on, folded hers into a neat pile, and carried them into the bedroom with me to set them on the bed. I went to the closet and pulled out a robe my sister had given me a few years ago at Christmas that I never used and carried it back to the master bathroom.

When I walked back into the bathroom, I felt a sucker punch to the stomach at the sight that awaited me. She was leaning back with her eyes closed, her hands gripping the sides of the tub. Her hair was cascading down just barely covering her breasts and her skin had a warm peachy glow. She was lost in thought and had a big smile on her face.

She was beautiful, but I wanted some answers, she owed them to me.

"Obviously my assumption about you doing this all the time was wrong," I said as I reached out and grabbed the clean washcloth I had left on the counter.

She smiled and looking into my eyes said ,"I have been saving myself for that "perfect" someone for twenty four years, I have been a fucking prude, and a few weeks ago I realized that it just wasn't worth it and I decided that I would just get it the fuck over with." I cringed . So much for Superman I thought.

"Is that what this was Jane? Just getting it the fuck over with" I said furious with her and myself.

"Oh Edward, don't be angry with me, that isn't quite what I meant" she said , sorrow suddenly in her eyes.

I kneeled down grabbing the soap and lathering up the washcloth, I scooped her hair to one side and slowly started to wash her back.

I watched as a tear leaked out of her eye. I didn't want to be tender with her but even in my anger I realized she had given me a gift and deserved at least gentleness from me.

"Why Jane?" I whispered.

"Edward, I know this is going to sound silly to you but all my life I have played it safe, doing what everyone expected of me. Being _'perfect'_ is a lot of work. I have been dependable, strong, safe for so long. I thought that saving myself for my prince on his white horse who swept me away and married me, giving me my happily ever after was again the "right" thing to do. A month ago after three years of dating and one year of engagement, my class being cancelled due to my professor being ill, I walked in on said prince and he wasn't riding a horse..her name was Charlotte," She broke off with a sob.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry" I said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Peter?" I said with it clicking into place. She nodded slowly.

"Why me Jane?" I said starting to hate that I didn't know her real name.

I saw a blush creep up her chest and she straightened her back and looked me in the eye. "I picked you, don't freak ok? But I saw you at the coffee shop three days ago. I was sitting in the corner and you came in and there was a little old lady trying to get through door and you helped her, then you bought her a coffee.

"I knew you were kind and um, gorgeous and I was attracted to you. I have been thinking about this for a few weeks now. The first thing Peter said to me when I was storming out of his apartment was what did I expect him to do since I was a cold fish and wouldn't give him any until the wedding. That it hadn't meant anything and that he had just met her. Like that was going to make it less horrible?

"It kept running through my mind how easy it had been for him to have sex with a perfect stranger. I was hurt and angry and part of me just wanted to get back at him but the other part was curious. I wanted to do something wild and crazy and unpredictable. After you left that day I wished I had talked to you, so I came back the next day and sure enough you came in but I couldn't get the courage up, and today I knew if I didn't make a move I may never have. So I did, I will understand if you don't want to spend the rest of the weekend with me," she trailed off.

I sat there more than just a little stunned. What do you say to something like that? My head was spinning and I sat back on my heels and tried to process this.

" I feel used," I said.

"Oh Edward, I am sorry, truly I am, I guess I just got so caught up in the excitement and the pleasure of it that I didn't think about your feelings and for that I am such a fool," she sobbed.

I wanted to comfort her but damn I was just a means to an end? Finally her tears got to me and I started to wash her arms and said "Peter is an idiot. What man would throw away such a gift?" Her eyes flicked to mine with a look of hope. She took the cloth from me and started to wash her legs and thighs. I had to look away as I started to feel that fire again.

"I have a robe here for you and I have your clothes on the bed in the room. Jane, despite everything, I really would like to spend time with you,." I said grabbing a towel off the counter and holding it out for her.

She put her hands on my shoulders as she stood up and I wrapped the towel around her.

I left her to change into her clothes and went out into the living room and started the gas fireplace.

She came out a few minutes later dressed and walked to her purse where she pulled out her brush and one of those elastic things that woman always used. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun with a few loose tendrils escaping to frame her face. She was stunning.

"Do you like Chinese?" I asked.

"As people or as food?" she teased with a smile.

"Food," I said shaking my head.

"I love Chinese food" she informed me with those big brown eyes locked with mine.

I pulled out a takeout menu from the drawer and turned to her,. "Any requests?" I asked holding it out. As she took it from me our hands brushed and there was that weird electric thing.

She pulled out some sexy little black horn rimmed reading glasses from her purse and started to peruse the paper in front of her. Her little pink tongue snuck out and she licked her bottom lip. I turned away as she was just a little too tempting for my own good.

"Ooh they have Mongolian beef! I love extra spicy and could you order the vegetables with extra snow peas?" She requested looking up and holding the menu back out.

I quickly placed the order and reached into the refrigerator and held up a bottle of wine and a beer.

"Jane?" I asked.

"With Chinese, um, beer" she said with a slight blush.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart," I said and leaned on the counter. "Would you like to move into the living room? It may be a little more comfortable."

"Sure," she said as she picked up her beer and followed me into the living room making herself comfortable on the couch tucking her feet up under her.

"Jane, I want you to know, I am a little confused and a little upset and, yes, a little happy you "chose" me. But seriously I could have been a deranged killer," I scolded to which she snorted in a most unladylike manner.

"Edward, do you want to know when I decide for sure to follow through with this?. When you didn't push in the restaurant about Peter. I spent the whole morning with you and most of the afternoon and I am a pretty good judge of character. Peter notwithstanding,." She amended, quirking that eyebrow. Her next statement had me raising mine. "Besides, my father is a cop, actually he is the chief of police in a little town outside Seattle" she informed me.

Visions of me opening my door to an angry father with a gun filled my head. My face must have been an open book because she threw back her head and started laughing. A deep belly laugh that turned me on.

I couldn't help but join in laughing too.

That led to a conversation about families and what our parents did for a living. I told her about my sister Alice and how she was getting married in two weeks. That led to a conversation about how Alice met her fiancé through my best friend Emmet. Emmett was dating a girl named Rose and Alice's fiancé was her brother.

The door bell rang and I went to get the food. When I came back she had a big smile on her face. I was going to get plates when she stopped me,. "Why dirty up plates?" she asked coyly.

"Good Point, Would you like another beer?" I asked and when she nodded I sat the bag down on the table and went to get two more beers and some napkins.

When I came back she had the containers open sitting on the coffee table and held out some chopsticks. I sat down and lifted up her feet from the floor and sat them in my lap. She smiled, leaned down, and pulled at my pant leg so that I would take the hint. I laughed and lifted her feet in the air again, I slid my leg up under her legs until one of my legs was on one side of her, her legs in the middle and my other leg on the outside.

She leaned over grabbed a container and handed it to me, then picked up one for herself. "Oh wait" she said leaning forward. "Do you have the veggies?"

I looked in the container and said "Yep."

"Save me some snow peas. They are my favorite," she said leaning back.

Suddenly it hit me that I could do this every weekend and be happy. I didn't normally do this with a woman. Vegge out that is. With my guy friends yes, but not with women that I dated. Was this dating? No, not really but I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. I started wondering how I could talk her into letting me see her again after this weekend.

She asked if we could flip on the news while we ate, so we did and then she searched the movie menu and realized a Chuck Norris movie was on. She loved Chuck Norris? _Fuck me_, Maybe I should ask her to marry me?

We sat eating the Chinese food sharing back and forth, laughing as we had chopstick wars over the snow peas. I didn't mind giving them up but it was so cute foiling her snow pea attacks.

When the final credit came on, she yawned and looked at her watch. "Edward, I better go, my friends will worry if I stay out too late." She leaned in and kissed me softly.

I started to panic. "We still have a deal right? The weekend?" I hated that I sounded so needy.

She smiled and kissed my lips again and said, "The weekend. What time do you get up on Saturdays?"

"I usually go for a run around seven, but I can put that off if you want to come for breakfast?" I offered, holding her head in my hands, running my thumbs over the soft skin of her cheeks.

"No, how about I meet you here at seven and run with you? I will just bring a change of clothes and shower while you make me breakfast, if that's ok?" She asked with a smile.

"Can I get your number in case you are running late?" I tried.

"I won't be late, but nice try" she said with a chuckle.

Then she stood up and stretched. As she put on her shoes I tried to think of some way of getting more information from her. "Can I give you a ride back to your friends home?" I asked pulling her to her feet once her shoes were on.

"No, they only live about six blocks from here. Six very lit up blocks with street lamps in a very safe neighborhood, I am going to walk," she said as she started to gather up the Chinese food mess.

"Leave it, I will get it later." I said pulling her into a hug. I leaned back and stared into her eyes. "Stay the night with me Jane," I begged leaning in to kiss her lips.

"Oh Edward, so tempting, I promise I will be here in the morning., Besides absence makes the heart grow fonder" she said with a smile.

_Didn't she realize that was what scared me most?_

She kissed me softly once more and pulled away. She grabbed my hand and walked to the door opening it.

"See ya in the morning handsome., Oh and I like my waffles with peanut butter and syrup," she informed me, leaning in for a loud smack on my lips before she let go of my hand and walked out the door. I watched her until she was in the elevator and the doors closed.

I wanted to chase her and pull her back. Suddenly my apartment felt empty and cold and there was a strange tug on my chest. I cursed myself for not getting her number, what if she didn't show. Damn it how stupid could I be letting her walk out of here like that. I looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. Eight hours till she was here again. I cleaned up and got ready for bed but sleep didn't come as fast as I had hoped it would. Eight whole hours of waiting..Damn I was turning into a fucking chick.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters those belong to the fabulous SM..I know you are shocked…me too! I mean why couldn't I have thought of a sparkly hot vampire boyfriend that looks like Rob P?? **

**Wow thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, reviews are like chocolate they make me go to my happy place. I hope to post the next chapter by Monday or Tuesday. **

**Thank you to the most awesome beta in the whole wide world Sendmeonmyway I am sending you big hugs and a pitcher of Margarita's some limes and container of salt. Poor GGMM your little fingers have been working away getting my chapters back to me so quickly. Here is hoping I don't give you carpel tunnel! XOXO**

* * *

EDWARDS POV- PORTLAND OREGON PRESENT DAY-MONDAY

I watched through my back window until I saw her coming out through the gate. She stood on the corner for a moment waiting for the light to change then crossed the street and headed north. I waited till she had made it one block down before I got out and locked up my car. Luckily there were lots of parents and street traffic so I didn't look too out of place. I followed her from a block and a half back as she walked along a few blocks and then turned left.

I sped up till I could see around the corner watching her walk down half a block, stopping in front of a building. I watched her pull out some keys and unlock a door before walking inside. I walked across the street and quickly along the sidewalk like I had somewhere to go and not like I was being a sketchy creeping stalker. As I got nearer I realized it was a bookstore with big glass windows. I prayed she wasn't looking back out toward the street. The closed sign was still on the door and I snuck glances out of the corner of my eye as I walked past but didn't see any movement through the windows. I continued up to the corner made a right and quickly walked as fast I could up to the next block turning right again before walking up this block to the main street, and back to my car. Once in my car I called the private investigator I had been working with for years.

He was shocked when I told him I had found her. I asked him to find out anything he could about her giving him the information that I had to work with. I knew she worked at the bookstore, so I told him to check employment records giving him the store name and address. I knew she was thirty or thirty one years old, a mom and had a boy that was five almost six years old. I advised him to check birth records for any employees at the store matching that description. I also knew the boy went to the school on the corner nearest the store most likely in the kindergarten class. He said he would call me back as soon as he found out anything.

I started up my car and pulled out into traffic. I drove a few blocks till I found a place to stop and get a latte before the few blocks back to the bookstore, parking down the street.

Fifteen minutes later, I saw a pretty woman walk up to the building and pull out some keys and unlock the door and walk through. She flipped the sign to open and I saw her walk back into the stores interior.

Suddenly my phone rang I checked the display and was excited that it was the private investigator.

":Mr. Cullen?" he said.

"This is him, Mike did you find out something already?" I took a deep breath my heart pounding in my chest as I knew I was so close to finding everything out that I had wanted to know for years.

"After all this time I was almost disappointed at how easy it was., Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, she's turning thirty- one in a few days, never married." he stopped when I let out a deep breath.

His next words made my brain stop functioning altogether.

"She has one child, a son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr aged five, born December 16, 2004. You are listed as the father on the birth certificate."

I guess he knew I was in shock when he didn't hear anything on the line for almost a minute. All that kept running thought my head was how the hell did she know my full name? Then I remembered that second day in my office when she was looking at my bookshelf. One of my diplomas had been framed and sat next to that picture of Carlisle, Esme, and me.

"Sir? Sir? Mr. Cullen are you still there?" I heard him call out, almost panicked.

My voice came out croaked, "Yeah I am here., Anything else?" I asked in a terse tone. Suddenly I was very angry.

"The child is in the first grade; he's advanced for his age so he started school early. Ms. Swan owns the bookstore and she and her son live in the apartment above the shop. She has two employees a Mrs. Angela Cheney, married, no children and a Miss Jessica Stanly, a college student who from her tax records, must work part time,." he listed off and I could hear paper rustling in the background. "That's all I have so far., I can keep working on it and by tomorrow should be able to tell you what she eats for breakfast if you would like?"

"I want everything, down to if she flosses as soon as possible" I ordered, clicking off the phone and pushing down the urge to throw the phone as far as I could. I sat there for a few minutes letting it sink in. The anger rolling in waves through my body. How could she not tell me I had a son? What the hell was her problem?

I knew I needed to calm down and this wasn't the time for a confrontation. Now that I knew where she was I decided to go back to my place and calm down and make some decisions on what to do next.

I was numb. I didn't remember parking the car or how I got into my apartment. I paced watching the situation play through my head over and over, hoping with repetition it would make more sense. I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial. Carlisle picked up on the second ring. "Edward, how is it going in Portland?" he asked conversationally.

"Fine, I had to reschedule today's meeting but it was just working out the final details. Carlisle, I need to discuss a very serious matter with you." I told him bluntly. I knew he knew me well and wasn't surprised when I heard him close his office door.

"Ok, let me sit down and get comfortable," he replied and I heard his office chair squeak as he sat down.

He waited in silence until I could get my thoughts together.

"Carlisle, I found the woman I told you about, Jane." I informed him and heard him let out a deep breath. "There is more. She has a son. Correction. She has my son." I broke off and waited.

"Are you sure the child is yours?" Carlisle asked trying to remain neutral, but I could hear the edge of excitement in it.

"Yes, the dates match. You know the picture Esme has hanging in the upstairs hallway from the first grade? It could be his picture. She named him after me and she listed me as the father on the birth certificate., I am just so angry. Why didn't she tell me? I have missed out on five and a half years of my sons life! I never saw his first steps or heard him say his first word. Stupid things that before today and before I knew I had a son I would have never said mattered. Damn Carlisle now they do!"

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry. I can see how that makes you angry. Let's try to think about this rationally and objectively, okay? She listed you as the father and named the child for you so she isn't denying the child is yours. We don't know what her reasons were for not letting you know until you talk to her. I wouldn't assume it was to hurt you. If you want to be a part of your son's life…" at this I heard him take in a shaky breath and clear his throat before continuing, "Your son's life, he needs to be first in all things. If you alienate his mother this will only hurt the situation. If I were in your shoes, I would quietly call a lawyer and discuss what the options are. Don't do anything rash until you know where you stand. I would make contact with the mother first and state your case and if you are met with resistance you can go from there." he said and then went quiet. "Is there any question of abuse or neglect?" I heard him ask softly, reluctant to offend the woman he knew only through my idolized eyes..

"NO absolutely not!" I spat vehemently. Just from the few moments I had seen him this morning I could tell she loved him and he loved her. She had made a good life for them both. I knew me stepping in was going to upset that for a while but what else could I do. Before all I could think of was finding her and holding her, now all I could think of was holding my son.

"Edward, have you thought about how this is going to affect Lauren?" I heard Carlisle ask.

SHIT LAUREN! When I had given up on Jane/Isabella, six months ago, I had finally given in to my then semi-girlfriend; after a year of off and on with her, I had finally asked her to marry me. We were getting married in June of next year. Deep down I knew I didn't love Lauren the way I should have but we were good together. We wanted the same things and were compatible in most things. I was tired of being alone. The question that always went through my head was why not Lauren? Then that stupid love-struck voice would whisper '_because she is not Jane'_. I guess the longer I waited the easier it became to ignore that quiet naive voice for the outspoken voice of reason.

"I don't know. I just don't know. We were supposed to meet for dinner tonight but I am going to reschedule it. I just can't do this now. I can't talk to her about this until I talk to Jane, I mean Isabella." I said correcting myself.

"That is probably a very good idea., I wouldn't wait too long though, Edward. Lauren will be your son's step mother and your wife. You will need to get used to making decisions with her as this will affect the rest of her life too," Carlisle said and I knew he was making sense but I just couldn't focus on Lauren yet.

"I know, I have to think this whole thing over. I am going to let you go and call Jenks and see what he says about my rights, and then decide on my next step. Before I let you go, I have to be honest about one more thing. I just can't help but wonder if that weekend had meant anything to her the way it did to me? I fell in love with her Carlisle. Not just half way, all the way, and when she didn't come back it ripped me apart.

Watching her walk across the street today those feeling were so raw. Knowing she has my son, knowing where I am in my life, Lauren, my career, this is making me rethink everything; what if I fuck this up?. What if I mess my son's life up if I make the wrong decision?" I tapered off.

"Edward, when my sister and your father died and you came to live with us, you became my son. In every sense of the word. I want you to know I have always been proud of you. I know you are a good man and I know you will make the right decision for your son, regardless of Lauren, Isabella or anything else that comes your way." he assured me and then I heard him say with conviction "I love you Edward, my son. That won't ever change."

This man meant so much to me and was the reason I was the man I was today. I sat back on the couch and ran my hand through my hair. "I love you too. I will let you know as soon as I am ready to take the next step. " I assured him.

He cleared his voice before responding. "Edward, I would be lying if I didn't mention how happy it makes me knowing that I have a another grandson,. You know what Esme will do when she finds out. I will wait and let you tell her when you are ready but again as with Lauren I wouldn't wait too long, okay?" he advised "Talk to you soon"

"Thank you and I promise I will let you know. Talk to you soon." I repeated before I was met with the click of disconnection.

I sat there on the couch for a few hours consumed by my thoughts. And it wasn't even until my stomach rumbled that I realized how long I had been frozen as the new information became my reality. But I also knew that if I tried to eat though my stomach would rebel.

I called Lauren and cancelled dinner, rescheduling for Thursday claiming that I didn't feel well. Then I called Jenks, our family lawyer. He went over what my rights were and agreed with Carlisle that I should wait until extreme measures were necessary.

Around eight o'clock the doorbell rang. It was a courier with a package from Mike. He was the best in the business and I wasn't surprised he would have amassed as much information as he had.

I dumped the contents of the envelope on my coffee table. I picked up his school picture. My heart clutched.

'_My son, my son, my son'_ was all I could hear, like my thoughts were stuck on a loop.

I grabbed the summary on the top scanning through it like a man in a desert searching for water. She called him EJ. He took piano lessons and was thought to be very talented. '_He got that from me' _I thought. He loved soccer and baseball and action figures. His best friend was named Tyler. I wasn't surprised that he spoke French. His mother had taken him to France numerous times over the years.

I pulled out the summary on her. She went by 'Bella'. She never dated, instead wrapping her whole life outside of work around our son. Even though I knew it was stupid some part of me got a little perverse thrill out of that information. She had finished her degree and worked very hard to set up her business. She had received start up capital from her grandparents on her mother's side.

Her grandparents were the Barde` family. They owned French bakeries throughout Europe and one in Phoenix and Seattle. Oh my gosh! I had been there so many times. Rose and Jasper had turned us onto that place in college. It was literally the best. Now the link to Fabian at the Bistro made sense. I found out that they served desserts from the bakery which is why I had decided to start going there in the first place.

When I went back and begged Fabian for information about my Jane he refused saying he kept his customers information and privacy just that, private and wouldn't budge.

I just shook my head. It also made me think back to the dessert we had tried to make that weekend that was never finished but still oh so delicious.

'_Don't go there!'_ I commanded, stopping that ever painful train of thought.

I picked the paper back up.

Her father Charles Lee Swan married to Renee Barde` divorced when Bella was in the eighth grade. It appeared Charles was a Seattle police officer until the divorce, then he took the position of Police Chief in Forks, Washington.

The divorce was very difficult on Bella and she got into a little trouble. Nothing serious, just minor issues:, breaking curfew, grades slipping, starting to hang with the wrong crowd. Renee at her wits end sent Bella to live with her father in the middle of her freshman year. It appeared this was a good decision because she not only turned around, but began to excel. She was a cheerleader, a member of student council, and on the volleyball team.

There was a blurb about her engagement to Peter but no real information to let me know how that came about. Besides I already knew how that ended. I felt my face flush with anger over what he had done to Bella even after all these years.

It skipped forward to her giving birth to EJ and finishing school.

Then he had included her bank statements (she was doing very well for herself), her financial status, as well as in all her investments.

She had a very good head on her shoulders.

She was an excellent mother; , always involved in everything at school. She made sure he was exposed to music and culture but more importantly, fun. I was proud of her, still very pissed at her, but I had to admire what she had done with her life and our son's.

I couldn't see a reason she wouldn't tell me that I had a son from the reports. I knew I had to go straight to the source for information on that one, and as much as it would kill me to wait, first I needed cement myself as a part of my son's life. A boy needs a father and I was his father. I could deal with the Jane---I mean Bella deception later.

When my head started to ache, I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I was ready to start making some decisions and knew I needed to keep my strength up so I made a sandwich, forcing myself to swallow it down with a beer.

Okay, Checklist:

Step one: Speak with Bella,

Step two: Meet my son,

Step three: Tell my family, and

Step four: Tell Lauren.

When the sandwich was done, I brushed my teeth and put on some sleep pants. I crawled in bed and just lay there thinking of how I could talk with Bella without her getting too upset. I would have to wait till she had taken EJ to school. I didn't want his first impression of me to be bad, especially if Bella tried to shut me out and I had to pull out the threat of legal action., I wouldn't want him to ever have to worry about that.

Okay, so I would wait for her to get back from dropping EJ off at school and then try to talk to her.

Once this decision was made, I lay back and thought back to that weekend wondering when she had gotten pregnant. It had to be Saturday night. I felt myself get hard just thinking about that day and how from the moment I opened the door that morning and she was standing there in her jogging clothes holding that damn duffle bag that I realized I had some serious feelings for this random stranger…

* * *

**AN: Next chapter we take a trip back to the past...**

**I love me some reviews..come on..see that little button right there...you know you want to push it and leave me a review...come on...just hit it..THANK YOU!!! Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 3

**While I don't own Twilight-Stephanie Meyers does..I do own a very sexy screen saver of Edward from New Moon that I downloaded from the website that is a model for my Edward.**

**Thank you to my new buddy, GGMM SENDMEONMYWAY who is by far the bestest beta in the world! Seriously! You are one of my new favoritest people!! *See why she works so hard people!**

**

* * *

**

**EDWARDS POV- SEATTLE, WASHINGTON SIX YEARS AGO Saturday**

I was a little nervous that she wouldn't show. I hurried through my morning routine watching the clock. At six thirty the door bell rang.

I pulled the door open and there she stood in her work out clothes, with a pink duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She leaned up and gave me a soft kiss on the mouth, smiled and said , "Hmm you smell good, you ready to go get sweaty?" I realized in that instant that I was falling for this girl.

"You taste good, and yeah I'm ready to see you sweaty but not necessarily from running." I let trail off and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed and tapped me on the chest, stepping around me and dropping her duffel bag inside the door. She reached inside and pulled out her iPod.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we switch?" I suggested, walking over and picking mine up. She smiled and grabbed mine handing me hers.

"Ok, good idea" she said and started back out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

When we got outside she had it strapped to her upper arm and the ear plugs in. She started to stretch leaning against the building. Ung she had the nicest ass. It was so hard watching her and not touching. She caught me staring and smiled.

"You better stretch dork!" she said, laughing at my expression.

I started to but then she did that stretch where you put one arm behind you head and her chest was pushed out toward me and I moaned,. "Okay stop that." I had to turn my back on her or else I would be jogging with wood and I knew that would not only be embarrassing but uncomfortable.

I put on her iPod and started to scroll through her list. She had one named "Peter" and my eyes shot up to hers.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Uh huh it's all cheater songs and girl power songs. You're welcome to listen to it if you want" she said with a smile.

"Um no, I'll pass. I scrolled down to a list titled "run" and hit play.

'_Are You Gonna Be My Girl__?'_ by Jet started and I smiled. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded, hitting play on her IPod.

She started off at a slow pace until we both slipped into a comfortable rhythm. I was impressed by her stamina. She kept pace with me and although, like me, after about a half hour she was a little sweaty she seemed to be in really good shape.

We started back after reaching the half way point and I directed her to run toward the park. Once there I slowed my pace until we were walking. I pulled one of the ear fobs out of her ear and one out of my ear so that I could talk to her.

"You have great taste in music., very diverse though." I added as suddenly "At Last" by Etta James started in my ear. I stopped and smiled. I loved this song and knew it was on my iPod too.

"Hold on" I said and took my second ear piece and put it in her ear. I hit replay on the iPod and when Etta belted out "At last my love has come along" I reached out and pulled her into my arms. She put her arms around my neck and I held her as we slow danced right there on the pathway where everyone could see. Her head on my chest felt like heaven and I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

I dipped her and kissed her collarbone and then her lips as I pulled her back up and then twirled her in a circle. She was so beautiful and the smile on her face was perfect. When the song ended and we stopped suddenly we heard clapping. We looked around and a few people had stopped and were staring at us. She blushed red and pulled away and started walking pulling me down the walkway toward a playground.

She grabbed a swing and smiled at me,. "Give me a push?" and she actually batted her eyelashes at me, giggling.

I walked behind her and pulled her swing back and then let go. I gave her a couple of good pushes and then took the swing next to hers. I just sat in the swing watching as she swung higher and higher and her belly laugh was infectious.

After awhile she slowed down and came to a stop and used her feet to turn her swing sideways. "What were you like as a kid?" she asked.

"Serious" I said looking in her eyes.

"Serious? You? No way,." she snorted out.

"Are you mocking me Jane?" I askedleaning in and kissing her lips softly.

She inhaled sharply and her eyes flew up to mine. "Will that ever stop turning me on?" she said and I lifted my eyebrow. "I hope not."

"You dazzled me to change the subject Edward. I want to know about you as a child" she said with a smile.

"My biological parents died in a car accident when I was nine and I went to live with my Uncle and Aunt who adopted me. They were good parents to me, but when my biological parents died a part of me died too. The part that was innocent. It broke Esme's heart, but she never gave up on tried getting me involved in activity after activity but I just never seemed to want to do what other kids wanted to do. When all the kids were playing in the other room I would be in having a conversation with an adult. It just became a part of who I was. I always felt the only one who ever understood was my sister Alice"

She reached out her finger and gently smoothed the crease in my forehead.

"I am so sorry you lost your parents, but I am glad your uncle and aunt took you in because I like who you are, serious and all. They did a pretty good job." she said leaning in and kissing me softly, she lightly tapped me in the chest and called, "TAG YOUR IT" and took off running.

I sat stunned for a moment and then I took off after her. My legs were longer so I caught up to her in no time. I scooped her up from behind and threw her over my shoulder. She was laughing so hard that she was gasping for breath. She started to pound on my back and call out, "Put me down!" in between giggles.

"Not until you admit that you are a booger head!" I called out smacking her on the rear end.

"What did you just say? You are a booger head?" she laughed out.

I smacked her on her rear end a little harder and jostled her up and down on my shoulder.

"Edward, stop it, okay okay..I am a booger head" she said and I set her down onto her feet. She slipped her hands up and around my neck.

Her body pressed against mine and she whispered, "you don't play fair Mr. Booger Head." I leaned down and captured her lips and started to deepen the kiss.

She pulled back, "Hey, didn't you promise me waffles this morning?"

Before giving me a chance to respond, she grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards my home.

I grumbled,"I guess, but waffles are not what I want to eat" and watched her face turn red as a tomato.

"Fine with me," she said and then took off running again this time calling over her shoulder "Last one home is a rotten egg!"

The race was on. She almost beat me to my door, but my pride wouldn't let me let her the last second I poured on a burst of speed and made it to the door first.

"I win" I teased, feeling the need to gloat a little

She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh baby don't be a sore loser," I teased, turned on by that tongue. I leaned in and sucked it into my mouth. She gasped and then returned the attack and I suddenly realized that if I didn't get her upstairs I would end up taking her on the sidewalk.

I pulled away and smiled. "Come on lets go," I said rushing her through the lobby and into the elevator.

Once in my apartment, I realized I didn't want to rush this, "Sweetheart, why don't you jump in the shower while I make your waffles, I have decided I want you to have lots of energy for what I have in mind so I should probably feed you first." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She laughed and grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the bathroom. "I will leave the door unlocked if you change your mind and want to join me," she said over her shoulder.

FUCK ME! I thought and watched her ass as she sashayed through the door. I have created a monster.

I tried to make the waffles. I got as far as the batter but as I waited for the waffle iron to heat the thought of the water cascading over her naked body in the next room did me in and I pulled my clothes off on the way to the master bathroom. She had left the door unlocked as she had promised and I could see her naked through the clear shower glass.

I stood for a moment just watching her. She took my breath away when she looked up and smiled at me blatantly looking my body up and down. The vixen in her must have came out because her eyebrow raised and then she crooked her finger at me to come here.

I opened the door and stepped into the shower turning the body jets off and the rain shower on. She stepped forward, twining her hands behind my neck and pulling my lips to hers. It was time I took control back as fire raced through my veins. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth I plunged in massaging her tongue with mine and sucking her bottom lip into my mouth.

I heard her gasp and moved to her earlobe nipping it and then tracing the delicate shell with my tongue. She ran her fingers up and into my hair giving a slight tug that brought a little pleasurable pain. I moved down to her breast, using my tongue to circle the rosy pink tips. She gasped and moaned my name. It was like pouring gasoline on a flame. I slowly worked my way down her stomach then gently pushed her against the wall. I grabbed her ankle and ran my hand up her leg pulling it up and onto my shoulder so that I had the perfect access to where I wanted to be.

I leaned in dipping my tongue into her belly button.

I looked up; her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, her face flushed a pretty pink.

Her fingers tightened in my hair as if it were a anchor and she was afraid she would fly away.

I placed soft kisses on the inside of her thigh slowly darting my tongue out tracing little circles and then nipped her thigh.

"Fuck," she moaned and I smiled into her skin.

I continued kissing along the inside of her thigh, then used my fingers to part her soft skin. I couldn't wait to taste her and when I ran my tongue along her clit she jumped, pulling my hair and her foot pushed against my back encouraging me to continue. She tasted just as good as I had imagined as I continued my assault on her using my tongue to circle and press against her clit as she panted, moaning louder.

I slipped two fingers into her being rewarded with an, "Oh Edward Fuck Yes!" as I pumped them in and out of her tight little body. I continued to lap and suck loving the taste ofher heat. I loved hearing her breathing stutter as her moans get louder. She started thrashing her head back and forth and suddenly I felt her muscles tighten , her leg muscles twitching, she almost lost her balance as she came. There it was, that little half scream that I knew I would never get tired of.

I put her foot back down on the ground only to swoop her up in my arms. I used my elbow to open the shower door and carried her into the bedroom gently placing her on the bed.

I reached into my night stand for a condom, quickly rolling it on.

She was leaning back on her elbows looking up at me with a goofy grin. I smiled back at her.

As I crawled onto the bed she edged herself backward until her back was against the pillows.

I positioned myself between her thighs feeling her sex in the perfect position for me.

She was hot and ready but I wanted to take it slow. Looking into her eyes with all the emotion I felt, I slowly pushed forward allowing her body to adjust to me. Her eyes never left mine. I slowly pulled out, then pushed back in.

"You feel so fucking good" I whispered , when her eyes glazed a little. She moaned that tight little moan that sent blood rushing to my already engorged flesh. I began to build a slow burning fire, trying to feel every nuance, every touch pouring myself into this physical act that demonstrated a emotional connection, silently praying she could feel this too.

Suddenly she pushed against my chest so that I pulled back. "Can I…um…can I be on top?' she whispered.

I rolled over and pulled her on top of me and she lowered herself down onto me until my cock slid deeper into her. She was just so tight with liquid velvet sliding up and then slowly back down making me clench my teeth trying to maintain control as my head about came off my shoulders.

She was so beautiful, her head thrown back and her beautiful breasts bouncing up and down. I reached out and pulled on her nipples rolling them between my thumb and forefinger. She scream out in pleasure and then increased her pace. I felt my heart sped upand I had to remember to breathe. The closer she got to her orgasm, the more verbal she became, moaning and crying out. It was so fucking sexy that when she came, her body clenching down on mine, I quickly flipped her over our bodies still connected. I kissed her face , her neck, her collarbone starting to lose control, pumping madly into her until I felt my own orgasm sweep through my body, robbing me of all thought.

When I opened my eyes she was staring up at me with that sexy smirk and whispered, "That was… that was fucking incredible! That was the most incredible thing that ever happened to me."

She pumped up my ego making me feel like a king,I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

The moment wasn't brokenuntil her stomach growled.

"Didn't someone mentioned waffles?" she giggled

When I pulled out of her, I instantly missed the contact. I rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. I quickly got dressed with Bella watching me from the bed. I quirked my eyebrow at her. "I will be in the kitchen, I must go feed you because, unfortunately we cannot live on sex alone. Although it could be fun to try. Make yourself at home"

She came walking out of my bedroom in a pair of my boxers and one of my old T-shirts. I wanted to take a picture of her and hang it over my bed for spank material later. She was so hot, and I liked her in my boxers, it felt good seeing her wearing a part of me. Nothing brings out a guys possessive caveman quite like seeing a freshly fucked girl wearing nothing but your clothes.

I set her waffle down on the breakfast bar and sat the syrup and peanut butternext to it, smiling at her child-like excitement

I watched in fascination as she spread peanut butter on her waffle and then poured on the maple syrup.

"Are you really going to eat that?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're missing," she teased, taking a bite and closing her eyes in enjoyment. I reached out with my fork and cut a small piece off,putting it in my mouth. Wow, she was right, it was really good. I wasn't a huge peanut butter fan but kept it around for when Emmett came over. He was big into PBJ's.

"Admit it" she sighed, "You like it" she continuedin a singsong with a big triumphant smile.

"Alright, its good but it doesn't taste as good as you," I countered.

the blush.

"You are so beautiful," I blurted out. Smooth Edward. Really freaking smooth.

As if to prove my point she smiled and her whole face lit up. "Yeah, well so are you. , When I see you naked. Ung. Let's just say a Rodin statue doesn't compare,." she leaned in and whispered against my lips.

"Thanks ,Baby," I whispered and snuck another piece of her waffle.

"Hey" she said and smacked my hand. "Get your own you waffle stealer!"

"Waffle stealer? Oh I will show you a waffle stealer!" I said and started a fork war over her waffles.

When we were done eating and had cleaned up, she walked over to me and leaned down placing a kiss on my forehead. "So Edward, whatcha wanna do now?"' she said with a big smile on her face.

"What do you normally do on a lazy Saturday afternoon?" I asked.

"Read a good book or watch a movie," she repliedscrunching up her nose.

"Come on, let's go check out the bookshelf in my office and see if there is something that looks good. Maybe you can read to me?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." she said and followed me into my office.

She held her tongue between her teeth as she perused the titles on the shelves in front of her. She picked up a picture and held it out to me. "How old were you here?" she asked.

"Eleven" I smiled looking at the picture.

Alice had taken it the day we had come to tell her we were adopting her. Carlisle and Esme had included me in the decision, and it was the first time I felt like we were starting to really be a family. Alice had been in a foster home. Wehad become friends in school. I recognized a kindred spirit in her. She was an orphan, I was an orphan. She needed a family and a big brother and I was started hanging out at our house after school every day and the next thing you know Carlisle and Esme had fallen in love with her.

There was a picture of Alice and me a few shelves higher taken the same day.I sat the first one down and went to grab it to show Jane and explain about Alice when she squealed and pulled a book from one the lower shelves. "Oh my gosh! I love this one although I have to admit I had to skip over some the pages when it got a little graphic in the sex scenes for my taste," I laughed and decided to tease her about it.

"Yeah, Emmett's girlfriend Rose left it here the last time she was over. After looking through it I decided to keep it as an instruction manual. There are some great ideas in there."

"Oh really, hmmm this one will do," she said and stared at the bookshelf for a moment fascinated by something.

"You want a snack or something? I can grab some drinks ?" I suggested.

"Yeah, do you have any barbeque chips and cottage cheese?" she mumbled.

"Actually yeah, but do you want them together?" I asked surprised at her weird food choices, but hey the peanut butter waffles were pretty good so who I am to complain.

She turned and followed me to the kitchen where I pulled out the cottage cheese and a plate.

I handed her a spoon and she scooped some onto the plate and grabbed the barbeque chips I had pulled out.

"You have a coke?" she asked. I reached in the refrigerator and pulled one out and handed it to her. She scooped everything up including the book and said, "Come on." I followed her back into the living room where she deposited everything onto the coffee table. She sat down on one end and patted her lap. "Lay down and put your head on my lap," she requested with a smile. She didn't need to ask me twice.

I lay on the couch putting my head in her lap and my feet on the arm rest. She skimmed through the book and started to read from somewhere in the middle. Her voice was like velvet tomy ears and I closed my eyes, getting lost in the story.

I opened my eyes and watched as every once in awhile she would lean forward, eyes never leaving the book to grab a would scoop up some cottage cheese on it and pop it in her mouth or mine. I didn't mind because first, it tasted pretty damn good and second, when she leaned forward her breasts would get closer and closer to my mouth whichturned me on. Then she would lean forward and take a sip from the coke always licking her lip when she set the can back on the coffee table.

We sat like that for hours with her reading,the cottage cheese long gone,me just enjoying the way I felt so at peace and comfortable. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up she was playing with my hair, the book off to the side, and the room had shadows everywhere as the sun had gone down.

"I am so sorry," I moaned rubbing the sleep frommy eyes. "

I'm not,." she said with a hint of a smile as she leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked sitting up.

"I was enjoying myself," she said standing up and stretching. "I like watching you sleep it fascinates me."

"Yeah, really fascinating," I muttered completely embarrassed.

My stomach rumbled. "Hey would you like to go out to dinner or would you like to order in?" I asked.

"I don't want to share you with anyone else, lets order in," she suggestedwith a grin.

"Okay, we did Chinese last night, how about tonight we do Italian?" I asked pulling out the menus from the drawer in the kitchen.

"Sounds good, I like raviolis," she said leaning on the counter.

I ordered the food and pulled out a bottle of red wine, uncorked it and set it on the counter to breathe. I walked into the dining room and pulled out some candles and candlestick holders setting them on the table. She quirked an eyebrow at me and watched as I continued to set the table for a formal dinner.

When I lit the candles, setting the mood, she pulled me into a hug and said, " Edward, I am underdressed."

I looked down at my boxers and t-shirt.

"Actually, you're overdressed." I said tugging on the waistband of the boxers she wore.

She reached out and tugged on my shirt. "You too sir" she said cheekily.

The doorbell rang and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips and went to grab my wallet off the entryway table. I paid the delivery boy and took the bags into the kitchen. I plated the dishes and walked back into the dining room where I almost dropped the plates as there she sat naked at the table.

"Close your mouth, told me I was overdressed, so I changed into something a little more comfortable," she said her mouth turning up into a smirk.

I sat the plate of raviolis in front of where I was going to sit and promptly pulled the shirt over my head and tossed it behind me. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid my jeans and boxers off and kicked them behind me. I saw her admiring me in the candle light and I gave her my best cheesy grin. I knew she liked it because her eyes would go wide and she would bite her lip.

I ran my hand through my hair and sat down on the chair and picked up my fork. Yep,mission accomplished; her lip was between her teeth and she was staring at me like a cat watching the canary.

She reached out and grabbed her glass of wine and took two big gulps.

I laughed.. "See something you like?" I askedpopping a ravioli into my mouth, licking my lips. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she said "Let me think about it. Oh you forgot the parmesan cheese!"

She stood up giving me a full view of her tits with the table cutting off her lovely bits below then she turned and sashayed out the room giving me a full view of that luscious ass. I grabbed my glass of wine and gulped a few swallows myself.

At this rate, dinner was going to be over before it began. Sure enough here she came this time giving me a full view of the front of her before she sat down.

She quirked her eyebrow and mimicked, "See something you like?" before poppinga ravioli into her mouth. I threw back my head and laughed.

She starting laughing too and soonwe were talking and laughing as the wine flowed.

The next thing I knew I was pretty well buzzed and realized we had drank three bottles of wine.

When Bella stood up to help clear the dishes I noticed she swayed a little bit. I laughed and steadied her.

We carried the dishes into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher and wiped off the counters and dining room table. She just finished wiping off the stove and grabbed her wine glass to carry it into the living room when she stopped and said "Oh what about dessert?" I raised my eyebrow. Here we were standing in the kitchen naked, buzzed and she was thinking about dessert? Seriously?

"I don't think I have anything?" I questioned with a smile.

"I was raised in a family that loves desserts. I am sure I can whip something up," she informed mestarting to rummage through my cabinets.

I watched the way her muscles moved when she leaned up on her tiptoes to reach into my cabinets pulling down this and that. Suddenly there she was with a mixer, and a bowl full of chocolate something that smelled good, and she was naked. I couldn't help it. I reached out and stuck my finger in the concoction and put my finger in my mouth.

"Is it good?" she asked.

I smiled because damn straight it was good. Instead I said, "Hmm I don't know let me try that again."

I reached in with my pinkie and took some of the batter and reached out, smearing a little bit on her nipple. I leaned down and sucked it into my mouth. I heard her take a deep breath and moan. I pulled back making a little popping sound. "Yes, its fucking delicious" I said with a smile.

"Well, I should really try it out to make sure," she gasped breathlessly taking some and rubbing it on my bottom lip. She leaned up rubbing her glorious tits against me. I felt my cock rub her stomach and she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, rubbing that warm little tongue back and forth.

I picked her up and sat her on the counter and the next thing I knew I was inside of her. It felt so good that my eyes rolled back in my head as she leaned in and gently tugged my nipple with her teeth.

I was pumping in and out of her and she was moaning and whispering dirty little things in my ear.I couldn't hold it back any longer; when I felt her start to cum around me I lost it. I let go of the edge and went over with her feeling her insides clench in waves as I spent myself in her.

I carried her into the bathroom still inside her;, I didn't want to break the connection even though I could feel myself softening inside of her. I started the tub and stepped into it lowering us both down waiting for the tub to fill. She clung to me and continued to kiss my neck and whisper sweet words that meant nothing and everything.

When the tub was full enough I turned on the jets and we just sat there with her still on top of me looking into each other's eyes, every once in a while leaning in and placing soft kisses here or there.

She grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash my chest and my arms. It was strangely erotic and made me feel loved. I knew that it was an illusion but I decided to live in the fantasy a little longer as she washed my body from head to toe,then let me return the favor.

When we were done we dried each other and I carried her into the bedroom,pullingback the covers, placing her under the blankets. I crawled in next to her and lay facing her looking into her eyes.

"Jane, this weekend has been one of the best in my life. I feel like I have known you my whole life and yet I don't even know your real name,." I insinuated.

I saw pain in her eyes and she put a finger to my lips. "Edward, this weekend has been amazing to me too, let's just enjoy this while we can and let the future take care of itself, okay?. I don't want to ruin this." she said leaning in and replacing her lips where her finger had just been.

I wanted to argue but I still felt a little fuzzy from the wine and I felt her hand wrap around my cock and any coherent thought went out the window.

I don't know how many times we made love that night. I just couldn't get enough of her. When we were finally so exhausted we couldn't keep our eyes open, Ilay there with her in my arms, her back to my chest.

I didn't want this weekend to end. It was too crazy to fall head over heelsforsomeone in two days I told myself. When I heard her breathing even out and I realized that she was asleep I leaned in and kissed the top of her head and said the words I knew to be true, yet also knew that if I said out loud she would bolt, "I love you Jane Doe."

Igasped when I heard her mumble in her sleep, what sounded like "I love you too" and then she started a soft snore.

My chest filled with joy and I squeezed her a little tighter even though she never stopped snoring. I had never been so happy in my life.

* * *

**WHEW! A whole lotta mattress mambo in this one huh? I am sure it totally grossed you out right? You don't want me to include anymore you say? **

**UMM Yeah! Naked dinner party with Edward people???**

**SEE DEBBERS ON HER KNEES PLEADING FOR REVIEWS?**

**See the little button? If you motivate me with reviews I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow night HINT HINT it explains why Bella didn't tell him about their son!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yep still don't own Twilight.**

**Ok A big shout out jadedghost22, Edwards-a beef-cake, aricullen1134, nefty14, vixie482 and my favorite beta sendmeonmyway. ****Your reviews SO made my day! **

**Please if you like or don't like this story so far let me know. I can take constructive criticism too..ok I might cry - but at least I will know if you did or didn't like it right? **

**GGMM! Sendmeonmyway! You are the milk to my latte! Thank you for all your hard work. You guys should check out her story 'My Favorite Accident' she rocks!**

**So without further ado!!!**

* * *

EPOV PRESENT DAY SEATTLE--TUESDAY

I waited in my car outside the bookstore until the woman I suspected as Angela had unlocked the door and flipped the sign to "open."

I got out of my car, crossed the street and just walked right in. Angela was behind the counter hanging up her sweater, but turned around when the bells above the door jingled.

"Welcome to.." she got out and gasped. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes started to dart wildly to the open door a few feet behind her to the left.

I could hear Bella's voice coming through there in some sort of conversation about a book for Mr. something or other. We could hear some rustling sounds and a few odd shifting noises. Angela looked like a wild animal that was trapped. Her eyes would dart to me and then the open door and then to me, like she was deciding what to do.

The decision was taken out of her hands as Bella came through the door with her head down looking at a book in her right hand. "Ang. I found the.." she said breaking off when she looked up. Her eyes flew open and she turned white as a sheet.

I stepped forward and stuck my hand out over the counter. "Good Morning, we have never been formally introduced, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Sr. Your name is Isabella Marie Swan? Also known as Jane Doe and also known as the mother of my son Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr.? Although I believe you call him EJ?" I waited for her response. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angela shifting from foot to foot with a look of panic on her face.

In my head I was screaming _'__S__ay__ something damn it!__'_

She just stood there in shock. I saw her eyes start to fill up with tears, one broke free leaving a trail down her cheek when she closed her eyes, and then looked at me again.

Suddenly her knees buckled and she started to go down. I leaped forward across the counter and grabbed her upper arms holding her up. Angela gasped and jumped over grabbing her from behind on the waist and supporting her also. Bella stiffened visibly, but managed to get her legs underneath her.

Once I was sure she was in control, I let go and stepped back. Angela did the same and stepped around her pulling her into a hug. After a moment, Bella stepped back and turned pleading eyes to Angela. "Ang. Could you cover for me for a bit? Edward and I will be upstairs," she said, her eyes flickering to me and back to Angela.

Angela squeezed her arm, "Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, lifting the pass way counter up and motioned me to follow her. We went back through the door into the stock room and down a corridor to a spiral staircase set in the corner. She looked back to make sure I was following and started up the steps to a door at the top. She opened it and again motioned me through into a brightly lit, very spacious apartment. It was very clean but a little cluttered here and there with a huge pile of Lego blocks in the corner and action figures engaged in battle on the coffee table. The furniture was overstuffed and comfortable.

The kitchen was separated from the great room by a large granite island. She stood for a moment twisting her hands before she finally squeaked out, "I need tea, would you like a cup?"

I knew she needed something to focus on as she looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. I nodded yes and she immediately went to the stove grabbed the kettle and began filling it with water from the water cooler in the corner. She didn't speak at all as she bustled about like a mouse scurrying from cabinet to the island back to the cabinet back to the island. She was mumbling to herself under her breathe and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I walked over and took a seat on one of the stools on the opposite side of the counter from her. She collected the teapot, strainer, mugs, honey, cream, sugar, and two spoons setting them out like little soldiers preparing for battle. She pulled out a measuring spoon and a bag of loose leaf tea and began to measure it into the teapot. I noticed her hands were shaking.

Suddenly she straightened and set the spoon on the counter a little harder than I would have expected. She looked up at me, and a look of resignation came into her eyes. "I knew this day would come. I just assumed it would be when he was a teenager and wanted to seek you out," she admitted looking down at the counter before taking a deep breath.

"Why? That is what is killing me right now. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning? Why would you hide this from me? Didn't that weekend mean anything to you?" I asked, wincing at the hurt in my voice.

Her head snapped up and fire danced in her eyes..."That weekend? That weekend?" she said her voice getting louder. "Oh, you want to know what that weekend meant to me? I believed in you. I thought you were a gift from heaven and that weekend was just the beginning of the best thing that ever happened to me...little did I know the best thing that ever happened to me was planted that weekend and was born nine months later.

"What that weekend meant to me was that I was a fool believing in you and giving you my heart, my trust, my love. You forgot to tell me about your wife. Yeah buddy look surprised I know all about her and your other kid. What was it a boy or a girl? They must be only a few months older than EJ? You let me be the other woman! UGH I know it's my fault. I was so stupid, I was so angry at Peter and not thinking straight but I checked! No wedding ring! I wanted a single guy, you lied you said you were single!" she broke off and a sob escaped when she turned her back to me. What the hell was she talking about?

I sat there in shock. Was she on drugs back then and I just didn't see it? I watched her crumble in on herself and silently shake with sobs.

I just sat and waited for her to compose herself. I wanted to hold her but I didn't trust myself with her. My head finally registered what she had said. _'__She HAD loved me, she HAD given me her heart_' all past tense. A little flame of hope lit and I immediately tried to squash it. I was an engaged man damn it.

BPOV

I felt so stupid crying in front of him.

He was here...sitting on a stool on the other side of my kitchen island behind me. I wanted to throttle him and kiss him at the same time. He looked so much better than I remembered. Seeing him there where EJ had sat a few hours before eating a bowl of cereal; the physical resemblance made my heart ache.

I mentally smacked myself, remember what he is, remember his wife, remember his other child. I had worked hard for a good life for me and my son. Edward showing up was going to change everything. How was I going to explain to EJ? I had never lied to him, I just told him that his Dad had another family and we had our family before quickly changing the subject.

I started to pull myself together and then I was angry again. How could he ask me if that weekend meant anything to me? Didn't he know I had fallen irrevocable in love with him that weekend? Didn't he realize I had given him my heart and my trust that weekend only to have him grind it into the dust? Why was he here anyway? He had a family.

I had thought that weekend meant something to him too until his wife had arrived home. Yeah, he acted surprised that I knew about his wife and kid. Oh yeah buddy, I remembered that weekend but what I also remembered which he obviously didn't was Monday morning when the piper came to get paid and man did I pay the piper.

I thought back to how crushed I had been. I thought back to how after a full night of no sleep on that fateful Sunday night, going back and forth on what I should do, I realized that I was wrong and that it hadn't been just a one weekend fling; I wanted him and would figure out a way to make it work. I knew I had to go back to school in Oregon on Friday but we could do this.

I had gotten up and hurried to get ready determined to let him know everything about me, to finally give him my name making the weekend real. I foolishly had clung to my anonymity thinking if he didn't know my name that I wasn't giving him all of me, thereby keeping my heart safe and living in a bubble of fantasy.

I ran the six blocks to his building and as I slowed down the last block to catch my breath I watched a beautiful woman with spiky black hair get out of a cab and the driver pull out two suitcases from the trunk.

When I finally walked up she was attempting to get the suitcases through the door and into the lobby. I ran up and held the door for her and she had smiled at me and said thanks. I smiled back so clueless I knew now.

As she crossed the lobby the concierge called out, "Good Morning Ms. Cullen! Can I help you or should I let Mr. Cullen know you are on your way up?" I stopped in my tracks as she continued on to the elevator hitting the button to call it to the lobby. My heart was in my throat and I couldn't breathe.

"Nope," she called out. "He doesn't know I am back and I want to surprise him," she had a huge smile. She was beautiful. She was perfect for him. She was his wife.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside pulling the suitcases in behind her. On automatic pilot I walked forward putting my hand out and holding the door open for her.

She looked up and smiled. "Thanks again! What floor?" she asked pointing at the buttons on the inside. I stepped in and didn't remember what number I had said watching her perfectly manicured finger as she pushed the one for Edward's floor and another a little higher.

'_Please don't talk to me__'_ Ichanted over and over in my head.

"Do you live in this building?" she asked with a smile.

'_DAMN__'_ I thought.

'_No I was coming here to tell your husband that I love him after spending the weekend having sex all over your apartment and um you may want to sanitize those counters again before you cook on them cause it may have Bella juice on __th__em__'_ went through my head but all that came out was "No, just visiting a friend."

A bell rang and I looked up and realized we were on Edward's floor. She smiled and said "This is me" and stepped out pulling the suitcases. Again I stepped forward enough to hold the door open for her.

I hit the "door open" button and stood there watching as she walked down the hall and knocked on Edward's door effectively ruining my hope that it was a different Cullen. Okay, I was living in a fantasy but a girl could hope.

The door flew open and I heard him say "You came back!" and then "Oh my gosh you!" he scooped her up and pressed kisses on her face. She came back? They must have had a spat. Then she screamed out the words that really broke me. "I'm pregnant!" and the joy on his face radiated to where I was.

I stepped back into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. I watched them as I waited for the doors to close. I was numb when he scooped her up and spun her around laughing, then stopping and dropping to his knees at her waist level and looking at her stomach with a big smile as he said "Hey in there it's me!" and then the doors closed.

It took everything I had to make it out of the building and back to Angela and Ben's place.

When I found out I was pregnant with EJ I cried for a week. I thought I was being punished for sleeping with a married man. Angela and Ben decided to move to Portland to be closer to me and help out as Ben had gotten a job offer and the timing seemed right.

When EJ was born, I named him for his father. I never denied Edward existed, or that weekend existed, by naming him after his father I kept that little dream alive. The fantasy of what could have happened if Edward wasn't married and a lying cheating jerk. Now that lying cheating jerk was sitting behind me on a stool in my kitchen. Before I could help myself I whispered, "How did you find out about EJ?"

EPOV...

I heard her whisper "How did you find out about EJ?"

"I saw you yesterday in the crosswalk by the school," I said and she spun, looking at me as the kettle started to whistle.

I walked around the island to the stove, picking up the kettle and walking over started filling the teapot with the steaming liquid.

I set the kettle back on the stove and leaned against it running my hand through my hair.

"Bella, I truthfully don't know what you are talking about, I am not married neither have I ever been. I just got engaged to my fiancé Lauren five months ago and EJ is the only child I have, so I am really confused."

Her head snapped up and I thought I saw a flash of pain in them.

"I was there, Monday morning," she whispered looking me in the eye, searching for something.

"Monday morning? " I asked.

"Yes, Edward! Monday morning when I came running back to tell you my name and profess my feelings for you like a complete idiot! I arrived just in time to see your wife arrive to surprise you with the announcement that she was pregnant. I was in the elevator, I saw you together, you were speaking to her stomach. You were so happy, oh my gosh is any of this registering in that thick head of yours?" she said her eyes flashing with anger.

Suddenly it hit me...my mouth dropped open and the realization hit me so hard I sat right on the floor with the knob on the stove digging into my scalp. "Alice, it was Alice, my sister Alice!" I exclaimed shaking my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to control the impulse to scream out in pain. To question why she didn't tell me about my son and why the one woman who I had loved, completely both mind and body hadn't come back after that weekend. Plain and simple, she had, but she had misunderstood what she had seen.

"Your sister my rear end. She looks nothing like you and your aunt and uncle. The picture in your office remember. You showed me the picture of your family. This woman had black hair and blue eyes and there was no family resemblance. I heard you say _'__Y__ou__'re__ back_' like you had a fight and she was back," she said stomping away towards the living room, the tea all but forgotten.

"The _'Y__ou__'re__ back__'_ was for you, I thought, I had hoped, it was you but it was Alice.

Alice is my adopted sister, she was getting married a few weeks after that remember?

She came home early to tell me she was pregnant and to spend some time with me before the wedding. She and I have always been close and she wanted me to be the first to know.

She and her husband Jasper have a little boy named Jackson who is a few months older than EJ." I said pulling out my wallet to show her the family picture I had gotten from them a few months ago.

I stood up and walked over and handed her the picture. It was one of Jasper, Alice and Jackson sitting on some rocks by a stream. They were all wearing blue shirts and khaki pants with no shoes or socks with their feet in the water. Alice had said the photographer had worn waders to take it and had almost fallen in a few times.

She took the photo and then sank down on the couch looking at it.

"Your adopted sister," she whispered and then the tears began to fall. "Oh Edward, I am so sorry. I was so angry..I thought, oh what I thought!" she said and then she gasped.

"Your sister is married to Jasper Hale!?" and her eyes flew to mine.

"You know Jasper?" I said astonished.

She nodded her head "I always thought he would end up 300 lbs!" she laughed and explained as my face was full of confusion. "His sister Rose and I were best friends in high school. Jasper used to beg me to bring back desserts from my Uncle Philippe's bakery in Seattle when I would go to visit my Mom on the weekends." Her face lit up as she remembered, "He would stuff himself until he was sick."

"Wait, you and Rose were best friends in high school?" I questioned, still in shock and trying to process this.

"Yes, in Forks. We were on the cheerleading team. She was a year older and took me under her wing when I first arrived mid-year. Everyone would yell 'Hale's Bells' when we would arrive anywhere together. We lost track of each other my freshman year in college. I went to a different school and she met some guy. Her life revolved around him and I met Peter and we drifted apart," she trailed off and looked back down at the picture.

"I have really missed her," she said sadly.

I ran my hand through my hair and said "Emmett, '_THAT_' guy she met was my best friend Emmet. I remember they were so wrapped up in each other it was sick. I had to buy earplugs from the sounds that would come through our dorm room wall or I never would have gotten any sleep my Junior year," I laughed remembering how it used to drive me crazy and then how ironic it was. "Do you know how many conversations I have had with Rose about Jane Doe? Neither of us knowing who you were and what you were to her?"

I shook my head. Fuck my life, I had been so close all those years.

Then I looked at the coffee table in front of me and picked up the action figure. With a sad smile I was reminded that we had things to discuss and I needed to refocus.

"Look Bella, I can't fix the past or the mistakes that were made, but I do know that I am here now. EJ is my son too. I have missed out on five years of his life I want to be his father Bella," I pleaded. "I want to participate in his life in every way I can, financially, physically, emotionally. He deserves that and I deserve that."

I watched her face for any sign of disagreement but she just nodded her head up and down with a glassy look in her eye. Then she must have came to herself and started to shake her head no, so I prepared myself for what came next as she said, "Oh, of course you do Edward, although we don't need your money." Shit, that was all? I had sort have expected this from her.

"Bella, that is not the point. I want to provide for my son," I insisted.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lets work out the minor details later okay?"

This wasn't minor to me but I didn't want to fight about money so I nodded agreement for now.

"EJ is a brilliant kid. He is going to be confused by this. I want to tell him about you myself first, okay?" she continued after I nodded again. I was beginning to feel like a fucking bobble head doll. "I want you and EJ to be close too, Edward, so let's start out small and work up to big. I take it you live in Portland?"

"Yes, I moved her a year and a half ago to take over the Portland division of our family businesss," I said thinking about how I had been here over a year so close to my son and not knowing. I shook the thought from my head because again proverbial water under the bridge and all.

"Okay, how about you come here Saturday and spend the day with him? I will stay here but I will stay out of the way, cleaning the house, watch a movie in my room, do my laundry, just here but not here. Once he knows you and feels comfortable we will move up from there to you just taking him for time together and then for sleepovers and eventually weekends and vacations. Will this work for you?" she asked looking hopeful.

I noticed she was twisting her fingers again. She was nervous. I put my hand on hers stilling them. "Bella, I am not here to hurt you or EJ. I just want to know my son and to have him know me. Your suggestion is a good one. I don't want to move into EJ's life and stress him out. I want this to be positive for all of us." I said and was surprised when she gave a little gasp.

She looked at me and I could tell she wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure if she should "What?" I asked and squeezed her hands that I still held in mine.

She pulled them back and placed them at her sides. I saw the wall go up in her eyes as her spine stiffened. "How does your fiancé feel about this whole thing? I mean EJ and your having a son?"

I focused on the wall over her shoulder. "I haven't told her yet, or my family except for Carlisle," I admitted quietly.

"Oh" I heard her mumble but her eyes were back in her lap again.

"Look, I am going to tell her at dinner Thursday and my family tonight. Lauren is going to have to understand that EJ and I are a package deal. I am serious about wanting to be EJ's father. I am committed to this and I will explain that you and I have decided to be friends and work together as his parents right?" I broke off because all that kept running through my head was _'__Did I just say friends? Lauren, Lauren, Lauren__'_ I kept reminding myself. I had spent so long loving the ghost of the woman in front of me and here I sat now engaged to someone else.

She stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the teapot beginning to fill the cups.

BPOV

Friends? He wanted to be friends? My heart squeezed and I admitted it to myself, I still loved him. It makes sense that I would now have to watch him marry someone else and I would have to spend the rest of my life with a front row seat to his happiness with another woman.

"Of course Edward." I managed to say and squeaked out, "Friends and parents." I felt a choking lump in my throat. "I'll be right back. I need to check on Angela and let her know I'm okay." I said and placed his mug on the his side of the island.

I quickly went downstairs and reassured Angela all was fine. I told her that we were working out the details and that she and I would have a heart to heart about it when he left.

On the way back through the store room I felt the hot tears on my cheeks and cursed myself. I couldn't walk back in with puffy eyes and blotchy skin. I stopped and rested my forehead against a bookshelf.

"FUCKING FRIENDS!!" All these years of picturing him with a family somewhere, being so angry with him and now to find out not only was I wrong but now that he was back in my life all we could be was friends.

I pulled myself together and headed back upstairs. When I entered the apartment he was holding a picture of EJ and tracing the glass over his face with his fingertips. The magnitude of what he had missed out on hit me and I felt so guilty.

"Edward, " I said and he jumped, looking a little sheepish at getting caught in a tender moment.

"Everything okay down there?" he asked setting the picture back down.

"Um yeah, Angela's fine. Hey, listen, I have a little bit of time before I need to get back down there. Would you like to see some of EJ's albums?" I asked offering him a little peace offering trying to soothe my guilt.

His whole face lit up, "Yes, yes I would." he smiled as walked over to the island and sat back down.

We spent the next three hours looking over EJ's albums, Edward soaking up and encouraging every story I could tell him about EJ as a baby and then as a toddler all the way up till now. As we went along I pulled out pictures for him to take as I knew I had duplicates in a box in the closet.

phone numbers and contact information. He warned me that once his family knew about EJ they would want to see him. I knew this and I agreed that we would plan a family get together in a few weeks although if I had to be honest my stomach was in knots over the idea.

He hugged me once he had everything collected and his smell hit me and it was everything I could do not to grab him and kiss him, declaring my undying love for I stepped away letting him make his way down the spiral staircase.

I shut the door and leaned against it banging my head. _'__Stupid, Stupid Bella__'_ I told myself. I continued the torture as I walked over to the window and watched him get into his car. He glanced back up and waved giving me that sexy half grin that I always loved. Yeah, I was so screwed.

EPOV

As I drove off I thought back to that last day we spent together. She had came back that Monday.

Why didn't I convince her to stay Sunday night? I kicked myself. Wait until Alice finds out that Bella didn't reconnect with me because she had thought Alice and I were married. I am sure she would find some humor in the miscommunication.

* * *

**So the mystery of WHY SHE DIDN'T TELL HIM is out. **

**Reviews are like picturing Edward naked with that sexy half grin, in my bed, with a box of chocolate covered strawberries...wait....ok back from my mental vacation. Please hit review and let me know what you think so far! **

**You guys rock!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Stuff I don't own: Twilight -I know nuff said.**

**First and foremost I have to thank the most awesome beta in the whole wide world SENDMEONMYWAY. Your the Renee Zellweiger to my Tom Cruise Baby! YOU COMPLETE ME! (Wiping tears from my eyes) I will always heart you the mostest!**

**I have to acknowledge the fantastic reviews that I have gotten so far. YOU MOTIVATE ME!! SO MUCH LOVE TO: Aricullen1134, Jadedghost22,Anunbrokenheart, Maplestyle,lizzieo5, savannablue, minnakoda, blueberry958,blou97 and whimisicaldaisy. Also Marcy86 for making a crappy day seem so much better.**

**To my facebook friend Scottishrose Tentwentyeight my fellow twin mom who like me reads smut at her kids sports lessons..YOU ROCK BABY!**

* * *

EPOV SIX YEARS AGO SEATTLE SUNDAY

I woke up quickly realizing that Jane was still there, her head pillowed on my shoulder. I could smell her hair and smiled as I noticed it smelled of my shampoo. I lay there listening to her even breathing and felt overcome with the knowledge that I loved this woman. I had always laughed at love at first sight stories. Turns out the joke was on me.

Here I was in over my head after two days with her. I thought back to the night before, was I drunk or had she told me in her half sleep state that she loved me too? Had I imagined it?

I knew the minute she woke as she gasped and sat up. Her hair a wild tangle, her big brown eyes quickly surveying the room, before they landed on mine and understanding dawned. She gave me one of her smiles that lit up her whole face then grimaced, grabbed her head. "UGH Edward how much did we drink last night anyway? My head feels as if it is being used for batting practice!"

"Lightweight!" I tossed back as I swung my legs off the bed, groaning when the room whirled and pain lanced through my own head.

"Un huh, I'm the lightweight," she giggled. "Ow…" she moaned grabbing her head again.

I pulled on some boxers, walked to the kitchen getting two glasses of water then brought them back to the room. I set the water on the nightstand and got a bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet.

I brought it back to the bed and asked her to hold out her hand. I shook two into her palm and handed her the glass of water. She thanked me and I repeated the process for myself.

"We should probably eat some dry toast." I suggested.

She scooted off the end of the bed and picked up my t shirt and slipped it on. I would never get tired of seeing her in my shirt.

In the kitchen she walked to the coffee pot and started to make coffee as if it were her own home. Was it wrong that a thrill of pleasure ran through me at her apparent comfort and perfection among my things? I placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever, grabbing her as she walked past me pulling her into a hug.

I heard her sigh and she turned her head to kiss my chest.

She was fast becoming an addiction. What was I a chick? When did I get so needy?

'_Friday morning when a certain beautiful brunette walked into that coffee shop, that'_s when' the little voice inside my head said.

I knew she didn't do this all the time but what was her problem that she couldn't at least tell me her name? Maybe the story with Peter she had given had more to it. My mind started to make up crazy shit like, he was in the mafia and vowed to never let her leave the "family" and she was really in the witness protection program. I shook my head and she looked up. Seeing my face she frowned then reached up with her hands, using her fingers to push at the edges of my mouth. "No sad faces this morning okay? I want us to enjoy today."

She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips as the toast popped up.

I handed her the toast on a paper towel and grabbed two mugs, filling them with coffee.

She smiled and mouthed, "Thank you" turning to walk into the living room where she clicked on the TV.

She was watching Martha Stewart make the perfect Easter dinner complete with bunny shaped place cards. I normally couldn't tolerate Martha. I usually turned the channel and called out "Yeah Martha now that's a good thing." Sitting next to Jane on the couch with her head on the armrest and her feet in my lap I could have watched a marathon of the 'Maven of all things home and hearth.' I massaged her feet and every once in a while sipped my coffee in companionable silence.

"How is your head?" she asked leaning over to kiss my forehead.

"Better now and yours?"

"Better" she kissed my forehead again.

"My lips are feeling lonely," I smirked.

"We can't have that," she whispered brushing her lips against mine before I pulled her head down to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly she sat up. "Hey I have an idea."

I felt the loss of her mouth on mine and gave her my best pout. She smiled not falling for it. **(AN:** **Stupid Bella what I wouldn't give for a pouting Edward on my couch. on my bed is better****!)**

"Come on, I have an idea." she giggled,standing up to grab her coffee cup and walk to the kitchen. As she rinsed her cup and loaded it into the dishwasher I carried my cup in to do the same.

"How about if we go to the farmers market and get some things to make a picnic down by the pier? I just remembered there is supposed to be a free outdoor concert today."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun, do you want to take a shower first?" I tried in my best Bogey imitation.

"Sure thing sweetheart," she countered back.

An hour later we were walking down through the farmers market enjoying the sunshine and spring air. I brought a blanket and a backpack for us to stick our purchases in. We wandered lazily from booth to booth taking our time to enjoy all the fresh wares. I loved that we were always connected, either by holding hands or with our arms around one another.. I also enjoyed the smug satisfaction that other men saw she was with me. I felt like the luckiest man on earth. _'_Yeah _suckers, this incredibly sexy woman is with me_' I mentally taunted them.

We bought grapes, a fresh baguette, camembert cheese, some thinly sliced smoked ham and two bottles of peach iced tea. Jane snuck in some homemade oatmeal cranberry cookies that she bought from a bakery booth. As she added them she whispered into my ear..."Never forget dessert, Edward." Who knew food could turn me on?

She grabbed my hand and continued on down to the waterfront. As we got closer we could hear a jazz band warming up. Once there we spread our blanket on the grassy area near the bandstand. I sat down and began pulling out our lunch; Jane lay down on the grass this time putting her head in my lap. The smile on her face made my heart beat a little faster.

I couldn't help it; I leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "What are you thinking of?" I asked.

She smiled. "How happy this weekend has made me."

I had to smile back. "Me too." This was my chance. "You know, it doesn't have to only be this weekend."

A flicker of pain hit her eyes followed by panic, and then she smiled. "We'll see"

I could tell she could see right through me and how disappointed I was in her answer.

The day wasn't over so I decided to enjoy the part of her that I had right now.

I slowly ran my fingers through her hair as we sat and nibbled at our lunch as the band swung into a slow sexy jazz number. I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes letting the sounds slide over me like a warm blanket.

"You really like music don't you?" she asked watching my face.

"Yeah, I have played the piano since I was very young." I answered with a smile.

"Will you play for me when we get back?" She acted like she was prepared for me to say no.

"Sure, love." I promised kissing her nose again.

Her heart- stopping smile made me think that if she asked for anything at all I would give it to her. We sat like that for hours, her head on my lap and me brushing my fingers lightly up and down her arm, or tracing circles on her hand. She had her eyes closed and every once in a while she would make this sexy little moaning sound. 'Little Eddie' stood to attention.

She giggled and sat up. "Hmm, seems it could be time to go." She licked that damn bottom lip.

I quickly gathered up our stuff and grabbed her hand pulling her back toward my apartment. "Anxious Edward?" She laughed as I didn't slow down in my haste to get her back to my place. I just smiled back confidently, reminding her just how good it was for us together.

The smile left her face and she swallowed hard, picking up her pace.

At my place we took the stairs up the seven floors to my apartment, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Out of breath and fumbling with each other's clothes we fell onto my bed.

The anticipation was so strong I was choking on it. I couldn't get her undressed fast enough.

When we both were unclothed, I started a slow assault on her lips, trailing to her collarbone back up her neck to that little spot under her ear that she liked.

Suddenly, she pushed me back and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. "I want to try something okay?" She sounded nervous.

"Okay, but I don't have any hooks in my ceiling and I don't do hot wax." I quirked a brow at her. She giggled and leaned up to kiss softly.

"No, not this time. Maybe next time."

Holy Crow, was she joking?

She cocked her brow as if she knew what I was thinking.

Slowly she leaned forward and softly kissed my chest, before she began to slowly kiss, lick and suck her way down my body. The next thing I knew she was on her knees in front of me. She leaned forward and her little pink tongue darted out and licked its way around the tip of my cock.

Watching her was such a turn on. This chick was going to be the death of me if she kept doing that. Yeah, but I would go to heaven the happiest man on earth. Tentatively she wrapped her lips around me and slowly leaned forward taking me into her warm mouth while her tongue slid back and forth. Slowly she pulled back and I heard a little pop as the suction from her little mouth left me. She smiled up at me, in her eyes satisfaction at the power she held over me made me moan. She began to experiment, sucking and licking my cock until I couldn't take it anymore. "Jane baby, I need to be inside you."

I leaned down and scooped her up laying her gently on the bed. I reached into the nightstand for a foil packet, quickly rolling on a condom. I used my knee to part her legs, while leaning down and kissing her right between her breasts over her heart. I kissed her gently on the lips and then the eyelids. When I felt my cock slowly slide into her I moaned and whispered into her ear how beautiful she was, how much I needed her and how good she felt. It was everything I could do not to blurt out that I loved her.

I slowly slid in and out of her body, her moans pushing me further as the warm wet velvet encased me. I felt the fire start to build and felt the need to increase the rhythm. Suddenly I realized that her beautiful little mouth was starting to talk dirty in my ear. My beautiful Jane had a potty mouth and I loved it. It pushed me over the edge and I couldn't help it I pumped in and out of her hard, reaching down between our bodies to rub her clit with my fingertip. She did my favorite little half scream that propelled me off the deep end.. I came with her name leaving my lips as a benediction.

I shifted my weight so that I was lying next to her with my head lying on her breasts. I could hear her heart beat slowly return to normal. As her breathing evened out, she slowly ran her fingers through my hair.

"Baby," she whispered.

My heart clenched.

"Yes."

"I'm thirsty."

"I will go grab a couple bottles of water. Wait right here?"

"Un huh."

I went to the bathroom to clean up before I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water. When I got back to the bedroom, she was lying on her stomach with her legs crossed. I leaned down and rolled the cold bottle up her back. She shrieked and batted my arm. "Stop that! It's cold." I laughed and leaned down kissing her where the bottle had been.

I lay down next to her so that we were face to face. She looked so beautiful like this her hair all mused, lips swollen from my kisses, her eyes half closed. I ran my fingertips up and down her back watching as her eyes slowly slid closed and her breathing evened out.

I lay there, so comfortable and happy just watching her sleep. After awhile, she rolled over putting her head on my chest and snuggled up close to me. I reached over and grabbed the remote control turning on the stereo with the volume on low.

An old R&B slow jam CD came on with Johnny Gill's 'My My My' crooning softly filling the room. I don't know how long I lay there until I fell asleep but I remember the last thing I thought before sliding into it was _'__T__his is heaven.__ Dear God if I'm dreaming don't wake me up.__'_

I woke to a delicious smell and sat up in bed. I realized that she wasn't beside me and the room felt empty. I pulled on some clothes and made my way into the other room.

Jane was standing at the stove sautéing something. I walked up behind her my chest leaning against her back and kissed her neck. She giggled and continued to watch the pan.

"I hope you like Sole Meuniere?" she asked kissing my cheek as I leaned my chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm I am sure I will. It smells delicious."

I realized she had the stereo on a classical station on low. I smiled thinking of how I wanted to play for her, my mind racing through which piece I could impress her with.

"Would you like me to set the table?" I asked pressing a kiss underneath her ear.

"How about we just sit on the couch? I like just hanging out with you." She smiled and blushed. In another skillet she deftly slid in butter and some vegetables.

"Your wish is my command," I smirked pulling out plates and setting them on the counter.

When she was ready she plated the food as I poured a 2000 Antonin Rodet Château de Rully. We carried our plates and wine into the living room setting everything on the coffee table. We sat talking and laughing as we ate the delicious meal.

She leaned forward and kissed my lips than asked me to wait where I was while she took our dishes into the kitchen. She came back and sat a plate of sautéed fruit and ginger drizzled with honey. It was delicious. "What is this called?" I kissed her lips and tasted the tangy sweetness. "Fruits Exotiques au Gingemebre et au Miel," she giggled.

"Wow, you really stretched for that name huh?" I laughed.

"Hey, are you dissing the chef?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Never." I teased in feigning offense before winking at her.

I picked up a piece of fruit and fed it to her, then licked the honey from my fingers. I saw her eyes light up with a banked fire. "What?" I laughed.

"I love your fingers, they are beautiful" she murmured taking my hand and kissing each one. "They are so long and beautiful not to mention talented." She smirked with a cocked eyebrow. "Hey, I believe you promised you would play for me."

"Yes I did." I stood up and leaned down to grab her hand pulling her up and behind me as I walked to my music room.

Once there I sat her on the piano bench and starting in on chopsticks. She gave me that belly laugh that I loved. Getting serious I started to slowly play a piece I had composed getting lost in the music. **(AN: Go watch James Onohan on you tube at jonohan491 the song "Only you" this is what I picture Edward sounding like)**

When I finished I opened my eyes to look over to see tears on her face. She smiled and hugged me so hard I almost couldn't breathe. "You are beautiful," she said against my neck. I laughed so filled with joy.

"So you liked it?" I asked.

"Words can't even describe how much," she whispered. "Do you always use the piano to impress girls?"

"You're the only one I want to impress silly," I smiled.

"Yeah right," she countered.

"Seriously, brat." I pinched her nose then gave her a peck on the lips.

Her smile lit up and she kissed me back whispering a small "Thank you" against my lips.

"Is there any of that 'Fruits Exotiques au Gingemebre et au Miel' left?" I teased as I pulled her back toward the living room. **(AN: Fruit, Ginger with Honey)**

"I am sure I can rustle some up." She sashayed into the kitchen with me following behind like a puppy dog. She slid some more fruit onto a plate. She handed it to me after placing a kiss on my lips. I pulled out a spoon and dug in with a smile.

I looked at Jane and realized from her expression she was somewhere else. "Baby, what's wrong?" I leaned over and pulled her into my arms.

"I am going to miss you," she blurted.

"I keep telling you, you don't have to miss me." I kissed her hard on the lips.

"Hold on." I ran into the other room and found my wallet. I pulled out one of my business cards and jogged back to the kitchen. I pulled out her hand and put my business card into her palm closing her fingers around it.

"Look, I don't know why you can't tell me your name, but you have your reasons." Her eyes flashed to mine.

"I am not going to push you, Jane, I have to tell you that I have very strong feelings for you." At this the tears started to fall from her eyes. "This is my business card, with all of my contact information. I will be hoping that once you leave me you will realize that you feel the same way too and call me."

She put the card in her pocket and gave me a watery smile. "Should I ever need barbeque chips, cottage cheese and a coke?" her eyebrow cocked.

"If you should ever need ANYTHING ever." I vowed pulling her into my arms, "I am praying you will call me." I kissed her lips. She deepened it and started to tug my shirt over my head in earnest. I knew she needed this as much as I did. My heart said that she was saying good bye but my head was holding out hope.

She slowly backed toward the kitchen door tugging on the front of my jeans. We made it to the couch and then she was in my arms kissing me as if her life depended on it. The kisses were bittersweet, as we made love on the couch holding each other memorizing every touch, taste and feeling. **(AN: I know, I am shorting ya'****all but there is only so much gratuitous stuff I can handle per chapter)** We lay afterward my head pillowed on her chest my arms holding her to me tightly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Jane, stay one more night?" but she didn't move, she just kissed the top of my head. I reached up and pulled the throw off the back of the couch and pulled it over us before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and she and her things were gone. She left nothing behind but my broken heart and the memories of her in every room I walked into. I crawled up in my bed where her scent on my pillow hit me like a tidal wave, then and there I prayed that God would send her back to me.

I heard a knock on the door, I ran to the door flinging it open. "You're back!" I called and for a moment the disappointment crushed me. It was Alice. "Oh, my gosh it's you!" I cried happy to see her and momentarily pushing my hurt away.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted and suddenly I realized I was going to be an Uncle.

I couldn't help it I scooped her up and swung her around, dropped to my knees and spoke to my new little niece or nephew. "Hey in there it's me….you hear me in there? It's your Uncle Edward! I am going to spoil you rotten!"

Alice giggled as I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I am so glad you're here," I said and I meant it no matter how much I wished it was her at my doorstep and not Alice.

"Edward I knew you would be excited but I didn't expect you to be so clingy," she joked.

I shook my head and looked at her. "OH." She put her arms around me again. "Come on tell your sister all about it," she pleaded and then pulled me into my apartment and shut the door.

* * *

**OK QUICK NOTE: You have to remember that Bella was hurt really badly a few weeks before by Peter and she doesn't trust her feelings so even though Edward knows that he is in LOVE with her, she is still stuck and is making decisions based on her emotions. She doesn't trust herself. **

**I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BACK AND READY TO UPLOAD!!! I WILL MAKE YOU A DEAL IF I CAN MAKE IT TO FIFTY REVIEWS I WILL UPLOAD IN THE MORNINGSO PLEASE SHOW ME SOME REVIEW LOVE..COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I still don't own Twilight DAMN IT**

**To my beta SENDMEONMYWAY You are the cottage cheese to my barbque chips...I heart you!!! **

**To my review friends..you make me soooooooooo very happy!!! **

**OK I got too sleepy to wait till we hit 50 reviews so I am posting this at 12:10 AM and then I am going to be damn it! JUST REMEMBER HOW MUCH I LOVE YA!**

* * *

BPOV- PORTLAND OREGON PRESENT DAY

Angela offered to pick EJ up from school for me. After spending the day in the store she was ready for a breath of fresh air. After Edward left we had a little pow wow. She was very happy with the way Edward and I had worked out, deciding to do everything we could for EJ. When I told her that his wife turned out to be his sister Alice she laughed and then cried with me.

She always saw right through my bullshit though, because when I told her Edward was engaged and that I was ok with that and he and I being just friends, she wouldn't let it go. "Bella, who are you trying to fool here? You are still butt faced in love with that man. Let me tell you from the way he looked at you, his eyes going soft and gooey I know for a fact that the flame hasn't gone out for him either. Engaged or single, he is not married yet, Mark my words that man still wants you," she said with a little hip shake.

I rolled my eyes, "Angela, it was one weekend six years ago. He is a guy, those kinds of things don't mean anything to them. Now we just happen to have a son together, so we can be mature adults about this and be friends because that is what is best for our son." I said with a dip of my chin.

"It's not best for your hoohah!" she giggled out. "Damn when I turned around and saw him standing there in all his glory," she said fanning herself. " If EJ looks like him when he gets older you better get the broom out now because you are gonna have to knock the girls off him. I'm married and I couldn't breathe," she giggled.

I couldn't help but join her. "I know" I admitted and fanned myself too. " It was everything I could do not to jump him when he hugged me goodbye. He smelled so good, like musk and soap and oh just male goodness," I finished with a sigh.

Just then a customer came in and our conversation was put on a back burner as she grabbed her jacket and sunglasses and left to go get EJ from school.

When she returned with him a little bit later I admitted to myself I was nervous to tell him about his father. The butterflies in my stomach became gigantic hawks circling. She went back to filling some internet orders for me, smiling at EJ when he ran to me hopping up and down.

"Mom guess what?" He said and I smiled. "What ?"

"At recess Tyler got in a fight with Michael!" he blurted.

"Oh no! What happened?" I asked knowing he was dying to tell me.

"At recess Michael wanted to play baseball with us. We didn't want him to play cause he cheats so Tyler told him no. Michael got really mad and hit Tyler so Tyler hit him back and the next thing I knew they were rolling around on the ground! Then the yard duty got mad and pulled them apart. She didn't care that Tyler didn't do anything wrong, that Michael had started it. She said there is no excuse for hitting and that Tyler should have came to her first, but mom everyone knows if you tell, all the other boys will call you tattletale so he couldn't go tell her first!" he broke off and waited for me to make a comment acknowledging the injustice done to Tyler.

"Honey, that must have been hard for Tyler to know what to do. Did hitting Michael solve the problem for Tyler though?" I asked.

"Nope, the Principal had to call Tyler and Michael's mom and they had to come to the school. I felt so bad for Tyler. Michael is a big kid and he could have really killed him" EJ said so solemnly.

"Oh honey, as soon as Jess gets here to take over we will go call Tyler's mom and make sure he's okay, alright?" I reassured, giving him a big hug.

He smiled and hugged me back.

Jessica walked in and hung up her jacket. She scooped EJ up in a hug and gave him a big kiss on the top of his head. "Hey buddy, how is my little handsome man today?" she asked.

When she sat him back onto his feet he rubbed his head where she had kissed him and blushed. "J- E- S- S- I- C- A!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Don't do that! YUCK!" He walked off pulling his back pack behind him towards the counter.

"Someday you are gonna like it when girls do that!" she called after him with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. You always say that., It's still gross," he said not looking back.

I laughed and told her we would be right back. I followed behind him past the counter and waited as he put his backpack on the small desk I had set up in the corner. We went in to the store room and used the phone there to call Tyler's mom, Jennifer. I chatted with Jennifer for a moment making a play date for the boys for Sunday. I figured EJ might need to vent a little to a friend and I could use the free time to myself since it was her turn to host. I let EJ talk to Tyler a few minutes before reminding him of his school work and chores.

When he hung up the phone he said, "Tyler said he has a black eye! How cool is that!"

I just rolled my eyes and pointed toward his desk but couldn't help but chuckle. As soon as I went over what he was supposed to do and made sure he had everything he needed I walked over to the counter and started working on updating the website. I had found some rare editions at an estate sale and wanted to get them priced and up for sale. This was a part of our daily routine, I would work on the computer and he would work on his homework.

After awhile EJ asked if he could take a break and get a snack. He went into the small break room and got a snack and brought it over to the counter climbing up next to me on a stool. He chatted away about his day, what he learned in math and how Mr. Reese had called on McKenzie to answer a question, when she didn't know the answer she cried.

When he laughed and did that half smile, it always made me think of his father. I couldn't help but think about Edward. Before, I would always picture him somewhere with his family, and wonder did his son or daughter have that smile too? Now a little stab of guilt hit me as I realized that what I was blessed with every afternoon, he had never had.

I felt so sad in that moment. EJ was my life, he lit every part of it up with his love and his precious spirit. I knew I couldn't fix the past, but I was so glad Edward would get to experience how wonderful his son is.

Even though I knew he hated it I couldn't stop myself from kissing him on his forehead. "I love you, ya know?" I asked smiling.

He rolled his eyes and said in his best Eeyore imitation, "I know. I love you too," and he slipped off the stool, walking back over to the desk to finish his school work.

Once I had the website finished, I worked with Jessica shelving books and helping customers as they came in while Angela ran and got herself some dinner.

Once EJ was finished, he asked to play a video game. After I checked over his work, I agreed and he went in the break room where Angela and I had set up his own little area with a recliner, a TV and Wii.

'Uncle Ben' loved to visit once in a while and play video games with EJ. Angela and I would laugh when we would be out working in the store and hear EJ and Ben shouting and laughing, egging each other on.

'The only difference between men and boys,' we would say.

Before we knew it five o'clock came and I started to clean up around the area I was working on.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were Piano lessons and Ben normally would take EJ for me and walk him back, but tonight Ben had a meeting for work and couldn't take him.

After the Edward situation this morning, Angela offered to stay later, so that I could take him. The next couple of days were going to be tough and we agreed he needed as much normalcy as I could give him.

I collected EJ and we went upstairs to make a quick dinner before heading out. Once we had eaten the beef stir fry and rice that I had thrown together. I started to clean up the kitchen while he started to gather up what he needed for his lesson. I reminded him to grab his sheet music off the piano for the new piece he was working on.

Once we were ready and had our jackets on, and back pack we headed downstairs and through the store where he hugged Angela and Jessica good bye. They would close up the store for me at seven.

As we walked along to, "Ms Wetzel," the piano teacher's house, I decide to start the conversation about Edward. I had decided to ease him into it.

"EJ, you know that nobody is perfect and people make mistakes, even adults right?" I verified.

"Yeah, remember when Jessica was helping you on the computer and she accidentally hit the wrong button and erased a bunch of stuff?" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Exactly, here is the thing about mistakes, every mistake we make we learn something from it and can use it to grow and be a better person." I said hoping he understood what I was saying. He nodded but I wasn't sure.

He surprised me when he asked. "Did you make a mistake Mom?" and I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Yes EJ, I made a big mistake. I have a friend and I thought he had done something really bad. I was hurt and angry at him because I misunderstood something that happened. I stopped being his friend and kept a secret from him. I found out today that he had never done any of the things I thought he had done. You see on his own he found out about my secret. At first he was very angry at me because this secret was pretty big and kept some people from finding out about a loved one. But this friend is a very good man, very kind and very caring. Once he thought about what I had misunderstood, he forgave me for the mistake I made. He didn't have to but he did and for that Mommy is very grateful." I finished watching his face.

"Kind of like how you forgave Jessica?" he asked.

"Yes, but my mistake was very big." I said quietly

.

"Oh," he said and I decided that maybe I was getting serious for him.

"Anyway, this old friend of mine wants to be friends with me again." I trailed off.

"Mom are you trying to tell me that you have a boyfriend? Max's mom and dad got a divorce and his dad got a girlfriend. Max said the girlfriend's always super nice when his dad is there but not so nice when his dad isn't," he said and I could tell he was getting worried.

"No, EJ I do not have a boyfriend." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"In fact my friend is getting married soon. We have decided to be just friends. Look I don't want you to worry about this in fact I think that when you meet my friend it will be a very good thing for you ok?" I said as we walked up Ms. Wetzel's porch steps.

My cell phone rang and I looked at the display. It was my dad. I flipped open the phone and asked my dad to hold on a second. I walked EJ into Ms. Wetzel's and let her know I would be on the porch on the phone if she needed me.

My dad was calling to ask me about a fishing trip in a few weeks with EJ. We chatted for a little bit and then he got a call over his radio and had to go. I sat on the front porch step and thought about that weekend.

I knew that EJ was looking forward to it and I was looking forward to hanging out with some of my friends from the reservation. Thinking about my friends from Forks reminded me of Rose and Jasper. I decided to call Edward and ask him to give Rose my number. Maybe Rose and I could get together that weekend while EJ and Dad were out hanging on the lake.

I pulled up Edward's number that he had recently added to my phone and pushed send. My heart beat a little faster at the anticipation of hearing his voice. I mentally smacked myself and shook my head, what was I in high school?

He answered the phone sounding a little panicked. "Bella, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am so sorry I didn't mean to worry you, everything is fine. I was just wondering if once you talked with your family you would mind giving Rose my phone number? I kinda miss her and was hoping that she and I could get together when EJ goes to my dad's for a fishing trip in a few weeks." I said and heard his sigh of relief.

"Of course, not a problem." he assured me. "So have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have started laying the ground work but I couldn't just blurt it out,." I admitted quietly.

"Of course not I understand" he said. The sounds of EJ's playing drifted out to where I sat.

I heard Edward take a deep breath. "Is that him playing?" he asked the wonder clear in his voice.

"Yes, he is past the 'twinkle-twinkle little star stage' huh?" I said and laughed.

"Bella, would it be okay.."he trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, encouraging him to finish.

"Could you just let me listen on the phone for awhile? He doesn't need to know that I am on the phone, I just," his voice broke, "I just want to hear him." he finished.

I felt myself tear up. I would never be able to make it up to him, he deserved so much more. "Of course, I am going to go back in and just set the phone down like no one is on it so I won't be able to hear you okay?" I whispered as I opened the door.

"Okay. And Bella? Thank you," he whispered back.

I walked in, setting the phone on the top of the piano as I walked past. EJ continued to practice and was working through a song that was a little challenging for him.

When he was done Ms. Wetzel reminded him to continue practicing at least an hour every day. He laughed and told her he was earning a new wii game if he did. I walked over and palmed the phone and walked to the entryway, pretending that I was putting on my jacket.

I snuck the phone up to my ear. "Are you still there?" I whispered.

"Yes" he said. "I am here at my family's home to tell them about EJ," I heard him say in a quiet voice.

"Bella, I am a patient man but waiting till Saturday is going to be very hard. How about I come for dinner on Friday night? I don't want to push you, it's just that I have missed out on so much and waiting until Friday will be hard enough."

What was one night really. This again was the least I could do. "Of course, how about we do dinner?"

"Perfect" he said, sounding so happy.

"Can you be there at four? I liked to have dinner at six I don't want to change too much of his schedule," I told him.

"Of course…. and Bella, again thank you. Good night."

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered hanging up just as EJ barreled around the corner and grabbed his jacket.

EPOV

When I left Bella's I drove to my office to check in and to catch up on some things. I had a smile plastered on my face as I walked through the lobby and into the elevator.

One of the interns joined me in the elevator and I tried to remember her name but could only remember it was a flower name. Iris? Rose? Violet? Lily! that's right Lily, I cleared my throat and smiled at her when she looked up with a shocked look on her face. "Good Afternoon Lily. How are you today?" I asked, and she continued to stare at me for a second before squeaking out, "Very well, thank you, Mr. Cullen." then her face turned a bright red.

It reminded me of Bella and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. "Are you enjoying your internship here?" I asked wondering what was so interesting about her shoes because suddenly her stare was fixed on them.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen" she said quietly. Just then the elevator door opened and she was gone in a flash like a scared little rabbit.

I just shook my head and smiled.

When the elevator opened into my suite of offices I walked quickly to mine, passing my personal assistant calling over my shoulder. "Ilene, can you bring me my messages and some coffee in about ten minutes please?"

As I sat in my chair I swiveled around and looked at the bookcase on the opposite wall. It held pictures of my family and I smiled when I looked at them. There was one of Carlisle, Esme, Alice and myself on a ski trip when I was in high school. A larger one of Alice's family that I had in my wallet, and one of Emmett, Rose and I at their wedding. I had a smaller frame of me with Jackson and Samantha, Emmett's daughter from last Christmas.

I pulled out a clean note pad and a pen and started making some notes of things I wanted to accomplish, including setting up financial arrangements for EJ and making adjustments to my will and other paperwork that would insure he was named as my son. I felt a little thrill at that thought. I have a son. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

I heard a knock at the door and Ilene slipped in and brought me a stack of messages, mail and files along with a mug of coffee. She started updating me on what I had missed for the last day and a half. Once we had gone over everything, I was ready to jump back in. I thanked her and with a last second thought as she was leaving called out, "Ilene, one moment please."

She turned around and said, "Yes."

"Could you do me a huge favor? I know it's not your job but would you mind running a quick errand for me?" I asked, smiling when I saw the surprise on her face. I rarely asked for these kinds of things as I didn't want her to feel like I was taking advantage of her position.

"Sure," she said the curiosity showing.

I pulled out my wallet and handed her some cash, would you mind going and getting me a picture frame. I need a very nice 8x7 frame preferably silver," I said with a smile.

"Okay," she accepted with a wink. "But you owe me a extra vacation day. William and I are planning a trip to the Bahamas and I could use it since I work for such a demanding boss!" she called out with a laugh as she walked out.

I shook my head and chuckled.

Before I could get started I called Esme, better to get this over with so I could concentrate. I dialed her number and heard her pick up. "Hello, Cullen Residence."

"Hi Esme."

"Edward! How are you?"

"Good, listen, I have some good news but I would like to tell everyone all at once tonight, I was thinking I could fly up and we could all meet for dinner around 7:30?"

"Sure, do you want to go out or would you rather have dinner at the house?"

"At the house if that's okay?"

"Sure sweetie, but now you have me curious? Does this news involve Lauren?"

"No, but it is good news though."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"It's bigger than a bread box," I teased.

She giggled, "You're a rat, you know? Do you want me to call everyone for you?"

"That would help cut down on the questions and get me out of this office sooner."

"Consider it done, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"You deserve happy news whatever it is. You work too hard. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at 7:30."

"Bye!" she said before the line clicked dead.

My next call was to the airport. I made arrangements for the company jet to be fueled and ready, and asked them to register flight plans for a trip to Seattle. With that being done I picked up the pile of messages and sorted through them categorizing them by urgency. I worked for a few hours until Ilene buzzed that she was back and had the frame.

She brought it in and I could see the curiosity was killing her. "New picture huh?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a picture of my son." I said with a smile.

Her face was shocked, we had worked together for seven years now, with her moving with me from the Seattle office. "I didn't know you had a son" she said confused.

"Neither did I till yesterday" I said and slid the pictures of EJ out of the envelope that Bella had given me.

I heard her gasp as she asked "May I?" and after I nodded she picked a few up then a big smile lit her face.

"Congratulations, Dad., The resemblance is remarkable," she said handing them back.

I smiled every bit the proud papa. "Yes, yes it is."

"Wow, this is a story you will have to tell me some time later. You will need to hurry if you are going to catch your plane, the pilot called right before I came in," she said and headed for the door.

"Thank you!" I called after her retreating form.

I pulled out the 8x10 of EJ's latest school picture and put it in the frame., I walked over to the bookshelf to decide where I wanted to put it and then changed my mind, walking back to the desk, setting it on the corner. I walked back around and looked at it for a moment. I reached out and readjusted it so it was the right angle for me to look at while I worked.

I put the rest of the pictures back into the envelope and slid them into my briefcase with a few other things I could work on during the plane trip. I smiled at the picture and headed for the door flipping the light off on my way out.

The flight was uneventful. I worked on some of the things I had brought with me and before I knew it we were taxing into the Cullen hanger. I kept one of my cars there due to my frequent visits to the Seattle office.

I had just started the car and pulled out of the hanger when my phone rang. I looked at the display and my stomach knotted. It was Bella, my first thought was that EJ might be hurt.

Bella, is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I am so sorry I didn't mean to worry you. Everything is fine." My relief was instant.

" I was just wondering if once you talked with your family you would mind giving Rose my phone number. I kinda miss her and was hoping that she and I could get together when EJ goes to my dad's for a fishing trip in a few weeks." she said and I could tell she was worried I would say no.

"Of course, not a problem. So have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have started laying the ground work but I couldn't just blurt it out," she admitted quietly.

"Of course not I understand," I said even though I was a little disappointed.

Suddenly I realized I could hear piano music in the background.

"Is that him playing?" I asked in wonder. I wouldn't have thought it was a child in kindergarten, more like Junior high.

"Yes, he is past the _'twinkle__twinkle little star stage,'_ huh?" she said and as her laughter floated over the phone. I realized I wanted to hear more of his playing. I wanted to share in this.

"Bella, would it be okay.." I suddenly choked up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you just let me listen on the phone for awhile? He doesn't need to know that I am on the phone, I just," my voice broke, "I just want to hear him." I felt uncomfortable asking, but I knew that she would understand.

. "Of course. I am going to go back in and just set the phone down like no one is on it so I won't be able to hear you okay?" she whispered and deep down I sighed in relief.

"Okay and Bella? Thank you," I said as I heard the music get louder.

I arrived at my parents house and pulled around the circular driveway. I parked, turned off the engine and just sat in my car listening to him go over the same part over and over a few times till he would master it. I could hear him grunt when he got frustrated, every once in a while I could hear the teacher's encouragement or suggestions and his laughter and excitement when he finally got it right.

I was so wrapped up in listening that I jumped when Emmett knocked on the passenger window. I motioned to him that I was on the phone and did the universal sign for wait a minute. He shook his head and headed into the house.

I don't know how long I sat there. I could have listened to him all night. I heard his teacher tell him that time was up and encouraged him to continue with his practice.

Then he laughed. His voice sounded so little and he was so happy. So he was earning a new wii game? I wondered which one that he wanted. Suddenly, I heard Bella over the phone "Are you still there?" she whispered.

"Yes," I said. "I just arrived to tell my family about EJ." I sounded a little sad even to my own ears, before I knew it I blurted out, "Bella, I am a patient man but waiting till Saturday is going to be very hard. How about I come for dinner on Friday night? I don't want to push you, it's just that I have missed out on so much and waiting until Friday will be hard enough."

"Of course. How about we do dinner?"

"Perfect," I agreed, doing a fist pump in the air before feeling like a dork.

"Can you come at four? We can do dinner at six, I don't want to change too much of his schedule" she said.

I reeled my self in and said calmly, "Sounds good, … and Bella.,,again thank you., Good night."

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered.

I sat there with a huge smile on my face for a few minutes, then got out of the car and walked up to the door. I walked right in to share my good news.

* * *

**OK SO TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED OR DIDN"TYOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME ALMOST AS HAPPY AS MY DREAM OF A NAKED EDWARD IN MY SHOWEROH DID I WRITE THAT OUTLOUD???SORRY **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! CURSES STEPHANIE MEYER!!!

A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA SENDMEONMYWAY WHO BY THE WAY IS NOT ONLY THE BESTEST BETA IN THE WORLD BUT A REALLY REALLY COOL CHICK! CHECK OUT HER STORIES CAUSE THE GIRL ROCKS!

TO MY REVIEW FRIENDS AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE...YOU GUYS DON'T REALIZE HOW AWESOME YOU MAKE ME FEEL. I CHECK MY YAHOO ACCOUNT SO MUCH JUST TO GET A LITTLE FIX OF Y'ALL CAUSE I AM SO ADDICTED TO YOUR REVIEWS...LOVE YA!!

* * *

As I walked through the door, Alice was front and center, right in my face.

"Hey stranger," she laughed as she hugged my neck.

I knew that she was bursting to find out what my news was. I laughed as she bounced and did a little hop from foot to foot. "You just can't wait can you?" I started but Rose cut me off "Nah uh uh, you gotta tell us all. I knew you would try to get the information first, Alice."

Just then Jackson and Samantha ran by. Jackson had something of Samantha's and she was upset.

When Samantha realized that she had an audience she skidded to a stop and looked at us with her big blue eyes wide. "Auntie Alice, Jackson needs a time out, he took my Viper and won't give it back," she whined and turned her head toward Jackson who rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to play with the blue one with the stripe and Sammy won't let me play with the blue one," he whined.

Samantha stomped her foot snapping, "It's a Viper."

"So what? It's a blue one." Jackson snapped back.

I couldn't help but think what it was going to be like when we added one more child to the mix.

Just then Esme walked in and gave me a hug then turned to the children. "Sam, Jackson I think Grandpa needs you to help lick the whipped cream from the bowl," and winked at me.

They were gone in a flash their argument promptly forgotten.

Before the women could ask I interrupted, "I will explain at dinner," and saw their crest fallen faces.

We all went into the family room where Emmett and Jasper were watching TV with the volume on high.

"E, my main man." Emmett said standing up and giving me a fist bump. Jasper just nodded his head as he was into the game that was on. We joined him on the couch.

I could hear the women whispering behind me in a little circle and figured they would be speculating what my news was going to be.

When Carlisle finally came out and announced that dinner was ready I excused myself to run out to my car and grab the envelope with EJ's pictures in it. I figured that if I showed them the pictures it would cut out the 'Are you sure he is yours' questions.

I saw everyone's eyes travel to the envelope when I walked back in. I carried it with me and sat it on the floor underneath my chair when I sat down.

After everyone caught up on the latest going ons with each other, the room fell silent and I realized everyone was staring at me.

I smiled and cleared my throat. "Um, Ok ..You all know about my obsession with a woman I knew as Jane Doe?" Everyone nodded their head and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well, I found her and before you say anything there is more." I blurted expecting that I would get bombarded with questions. Instead it was quiet and everyone except Carlisle and the kids had frozen. It crossed my mind that I could have yelled "freeze tag" as even Jaspers fork was frozen half way to his mouth.

Alice broke the spell with "There is more? Are you dumping Lauren?" and she sounded a little bit hopeful.

Rose blurted, "How and where did you find her?"

"No, I am not dumping Lauren, and the woman formerly known as Jane, lives in Portland. I was sitting at a stoplight this week and she walked across the street."

"Just like that, after all these years," Jasper laughed.

"Yes and when she was walking across the street she wasn't alone," I smiled.

I saw Esme quirk her eyebrow. "Is she married?"

As I leaned down and pulled the envelope out from under my chair. "No, the person she was walking with was our son, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. or as his mom calls him EJ ."

I slid the pictures out of the envelope and held them out to Esme whose mouth was hanging open. On automatic pilot she took the pictures from me but it took a couple of seconds before her shock wore off and she looked down at what she held in her hands.

I wasn't surprised to see tears form and start to fall down her cheeks. What I was surprised at was how incredible happy and proud I was to be sitting here as a father, showing them my son.

Suddenly the room erupted with questions, laughter and congratulations. I heard Alice telling Jackson in a excited high pitch voice that he had a cousin. I laughed when he wanted to know if it was a boy because he already had a girl cousin and he wanted a boy cousin. Sammy took offense to this and stuck out her tongue.

The pictures made it around the room and when Carlisle walked back to hand them to me he reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. "He is just as handsome as you were at his age. I can't wait to meet him," he whispered before pulling away.

In the excitement of it all I almost forgot.

"One more thing!" I called out above the din of conversation. Suddenly it was quiet and all eyes were on me. "The funny and very ironic thing is," I turned to Rose and Jasper. "You guys knew Jane when she lived in Forks."

Rose's eyes flew open and Jasper looked confused.

"My Jane Doe is really named Isabella Marie Swan," I finished.

Rose screamed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" and then started to hop up and down.

Jasper shook his head "Bells? No way, you and Bells? You and Bells have a kid?" then he threw back his head and laughed.

I could see Alice's little body humming as she bounced up and down with Rose. "You know her? Do you like her? What's she like?" came rolling out. Rose just shook her head up and down still calling out 'Oh my gosh' over and over.

Then she stopped and asked, "Do you have her number? How do I get ahold of her?" She turned to Emmett. "Emmett, baby you remember I always talked about my best friend in high school Bella?" Emmett just shrugged.

I pulled out my phone and gave Rose Bella's number, and she ran off to get her cell phone to call, Alice following right behind her.

Suddenly, Sammy spoke up and yelled "Hey everyone, we haven't had dessert yet!"

We all laughed and sat back down to finish dinner. For the rest of the night we talked about my happy news and when we could have a family get together so that they could meet EJ. I assured them I would call Bella and set that up.

Later that night on the plane trip home, I called Lauren to check in. She was in a good mood and we chatted for awhile about her work and my family. I am not sure why but I was nervous about telling her about Bella and EJ. I was a little relieved when she announced that at the last second she was going to have to fly to San Francisco for a meeting and asked if we could postpone our dinner again to Friday. I told her I had an appointment Friday at dinner but that we could do lunch on Friday. She agreed and we made plans to meet at her favorite restaurant at one.

Wednesday and Thursday flew by. Work being so crazy both days I did not get out of the office till seven. Even then I had to take paperwork home and finish it up after eating a brief microwave frozen dinner.

Before I knew it Friday dawned and I felt like EJ must have felt on his first day of school, excited but a little nervous.

I grabbed a latte for both Ilene and myself and arrived at the office early to get some things cleared away for weekend. I worked through the morning surprised when Ilene buzzed my phone and reminded me that I was supposed to meet Lauren in thirty minutes. I thanked her, clearing off my desk, having to hurry so I wouldn't be late.

Lauren was already there when I arrived, and she rose to greet me with a hug and peck on the lips. The waiter arrived and handed us our menus, taking our drink orders before slipping away discreetly.

I studied Lauren over the top of my menu as she scanned over what she wanted, her head down. She was a beautiful woman. Her blond hair was pulled back severely from her face into a chignon complimenting, her ostentatious designer suit.

She was the epitome of a business executive down to her Jimmy Choos. She was a junior vice president for Meena cosmetics, and she always dressed the part.

She looked up and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Everything ok?" she asked and then pulled out a cosmetic compact, flipping it open to check her face in the mirror.

I reached across the table and softly closed the compact, smiling at her. "Just thinking how beautiful you are," I whispered.

She smiled her brightest smile then looked back down at her menu. A stab of guilt hit me when I thought of Bella smiling at me over the photo albums a few days ago. She was recounting a story about EJ telling his friend that God's name was Harold. She had been teaching him the "Lord's Prayer" and EJ had thought it was "Our father who art in heaven, Harold be thy name."

Her big brown eyes were lit up and I had to bite my lip not to lean in and kiss her.

I pushed Bella from my mind and reminded myself where I was and who I was with.

The drinks arrived and after ordering, Lauren launched into her updates on what she had done the past few days. She had landed the account in San Francisco and was excited about setting everything up. She was developing a new business relationship with a chain of upscale spas and salons. Her sister was flying in next weekend to finalize bridesmaid dresses.

She asked my opinion on cake flavors and pulled out a photos she had taken of the venue.

I was nervous and trying to think of how to tell her when she stopped and grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"I'm sorry baby. I am boring you with this," she started putting the photos back into her purse.

I felt conscious stricken that I wasn't pulling my half of the wedding planning. To be honest we could fly to Vegas and do a drive through wedding in jeans. It wouldn't have mattered to me as I didn't feel the need to be the center of attention. I knew most of the people who came would only be there for the social standing of going, not to mention the open bar.

I cleared my throat and manned up. "Lauren, sweetheart, something happened this week that we really need to discuss," I disclosed.

Her face blanched and I reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's not bad news, but it will change things and I hope for the better," I finished, watching as the color started to return to her face.

Her eyes narrowed "Edward, just spit it out, you know I don't like it when you don't go right to the point."

She was right, although I had wanted to soften the news. "I found out this week that I have a son," I revealed.

She let out a breath she had been holding then leaned back in her chair. She was silent for a moment, a vein in her forehead stood out as she processed this information. "How old is he?" she responded with a bit of anger lacing her voice.

"He is five almost six and his name is Edward Jr." I replied.

I wasn't sure if I should show her the picture or if she was ready for that.

"Are you sure he belongs to you?" she asked.

"Positive." I didn't even waiver.

Our food arrived and she sat quietly staring at her food. "Look Lauren, I am sorry that this upsets you. I understand you may need to take some time to digest this and also decide if you can accept this into our future plans. Make no mistake, EJ is my son and I plan to be his father in every sense of the word. This includes joint custody with his mother. If we are going to go forward you need to be willing to accept him as your child also," I finished and wasn't surprised when her eyes opened wide and then she looked down at her lap.

We sat in silence for over five minutes before I saw her square her shoulders, then look up. "Edward, I am going to be honest with you. I figured we discuss children someday in the future, but this is big news for me. I have to think that marriage like a merger has give and take in it. I want you Edward, and we are going to be happily married. So, this is part of the give and take right? I am sure that your son and I will get along well," she affirmed.

It occurred to me that she sounded like she was trying to convince herself as she was talking. I wasn't even ready to touch on the fact that she had just referred to our relationship as a business transaction.

"Edward, sweetheart, I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together tomorrow. You know we really haven't been able to spend time together with our schedules pulling us back and forth." She leaned forward and rubbed circles on my hand, while running her stocking foot up and down underneath my pant leg.

When she slipped her tongue out and licked her bottom lip I was really turned on.

She knew she had me when I smiled. "You're right. Do you want to go somewhere or do you want to just hang my place?"

"Oh, there is a new exhibit at the Portland Art Museum that I would love to see and we haven't been to Genoa's for dinner in quite awhile," she poised.

"That sounds like fun" I said and then my phone rang. I looked at the display and my heart sped up a little. I excused myself and answered.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward, I was just on my way to grab EJ and have "the" talk" and I remembered that he has a soccer game tomorrow, Rose and your family is coming and I thought you may want to come?"

"Absolutely, where and when?" I asked as I pulled a pen out of my pocket and a business card from my wallet.

"The fields on Eleventh street at nine o'clock."

"Ok got it, see you tonight at four?" I asked.

"Yeah, four."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope I got it covered. I'll see you later."

"B?"

"Huh?"

"Good luck with EJ."

Silence….

I heard a soft," thank you Edward," then the phone went dead.

I slid the card back into my wallet feeling happy until I looked up and saw the look on Lauren's face.

"Was that the mom?" she asked her voice again laced with emotion.

"Um, yeah listen, she wanted me to know that EJ had a soccer game tomorrow at nine and I would really like to go. Would you join me and then we can go to the museum afterward?"

Her face was expressionless so I wasn't sure if she was angry or not.

"Of course Edward, although truthfully I am a little disappointed as I wanted you all to myself tomorrow, but I understand," she said running her finger around the lip of her wine glass. "So, you are meeting her for dinner tonight also?" she snipped.

I needed to clear this up as I didn't want her angry or concerned for nothing.

'Yeah right' my little lovesick voice kicked in but I quickly smacked him down.

Leaning across the table and grabbing her hand, I squeezed gently until she looked me in the eye. "Lauren, what Bella and I had in the past is just that, in the past. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Tonight for the first time I get to meet my son and we agreed it would be easier if it is at her place since we knew EJ would feel more comfortable. Sweetheart, Bella and I share a child and for the rest of our lives we will be running into each other over family events and when we pick up or drop our son off. This is a fact that you will need to accept because I am marrying you in nine months. I know when I asked you to marry me, you didn't sign on for this and I need you to make sure that this is not something that becomes a obstacle to our relationship." I finished,realizing that I sounded as if I was trying to convince her to back out of our engagement.

She smiled and squeezed my hand back. "Oh Edward, forgive me if the green eyed monster came out for a moment. You know women, when we are in love we act irrationally but I am sure that this is an obstacle that I can overcome and our relationship will just grow stronger because of it."

"There's my girl," I praised, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Can we go back to your place?It's been a little while and I miss you," she whispered against my lips.

I raised my hand to the waiter and called, "CHECK."

* * *

AN: Ok I couldn't stomach a lemon with Edward and Lauren so if you are into it use your imagination cause EWWW!

Beta's Note: No DON'T use your imagination unless you plan on stabbing her repeatedly in the face…….Seriously. Just. Gross.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: SOOO VERY SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG**

**I APOLOGIZE UP FRONT FOR GRAMMER ERRORS. MY BETA SENDMEONMYWAY (BEST BETA IN THE WORLD) HAD LIFE GO CRAZY SO I AM GONNA GO AHEAD AND POST THIS AND EVENTUALLY WILL GO BACK AND FIX IT. XXOOXX ILY GGMM. **

**THANK YOU EACH AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR ME IT MEANS SO VERY MUCH. **

**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT I OWN A NEW PAIR OF SEXY LIBRARIAN GLASSES THAT ARE LIKE MAGIC...**

**A GREAT BIG HUG TO IKINZ FOR BEING MY SOUNDING BOARD, FOR GIVING ME IDEAS AND FOR LISTENING TO ME AS I WORK THIS ONE OUT. GREAT BIG HUG YOUR WAY AND A GLASS OF WINE TOO!**

* * *

BPOV Present Day Seattle Friday  
I had just finished helping a customer when my cell phone rang. It was Alice, I couldn't help but smile as we were becoming fast friends after she and Rose called me on Tuesday night. Rose and I had cried for five minutes, then we made plans for the family to come to EJ's soccer game on Saturday. That reminded me that I needed to call Edward and invite him to come.  
I flipped open my phone to Alice's excited voice.  
"Hi Bella"  
"Hi Alice"  
"So I was wondering, after EJ's soccer game if you would mind if Rose, the kids and I hung out for the day? I just found out that Emmett and Jasper have a gun show they want to go to and my parents have a dinner party with some friends in town, so we thought we could hang out with you until they were ready to go?"  
"That sounds like fun, I am going to tell EJ today on the way home from school. I know he is going to want to meet his cousins to hang out. I just wish you lived closer"  
"I know, but its 45 mins by plane and two hours by car. If nothing else, we Cullens are a close family we can make it work."  
I smiled to myself, technically they were EJ's family, yet she was already including me. I wasn't sure how Edward was going to feel about that, let alone his soon to be bride.  
"I wish we would have found you sooner, Jackson just had his birthday and I would have loved for you to come" she burbled. Her happiness and joy were infectious.  
"I know, EJ's is coming up in December so your family will have to come. I haven't finalized plans but I know he mentioned he wants to have it at "The Jungle Adventure." Its this great big place that is like a huge McDonalds play place but the size of a grocery store."  
"Oh Lord" she exclaimed "I can just see the boys climbing through there and getting stuck"  
I giggled "They make the tubes pretty large so I don't think it will be a problem for a normal sized child"  
"Not them! Emmett, Jasper and Edward" she laughed  
A vision of Edward stuck in one of the tubes made me laugh pretty hard.  
"How about we go out for lunch after the soccer game then head to my place to hang out, I can make dinner for everyone if the guys get back in time. I make a mean Coq au vin"  
"How about I bring the wine to go with it" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.  
I looked at my watch, it was time to go get EJ and my stomach knotted a little.  
"Alice, I better go, EJ has a early day and I have to go pick him up. I am a little nervous,he is such a great kid but I am just not convinced he won't be angry with me" I trailed off as I pulled the thread on the sleeve of my sweater.  
"Bella, you made a mistake, we all do. He is going to be so happy he has a Dad the reason he didn't in the past won't matter. Make sure you tell him his Auntie Alice can not wait to see him ok?" she assured me.  
"Thanks Alice, your a sweetheart"  
"Anytime kiddo, now go grab my nephew from school..I like saying that too 'my nephew'. Call me later and let me know how it went."  
"Sure thing, and Alice..." I felt myself tear up.  
"Yeah"  
"Your acceptance means a lot to me" I trailed off and heard silence on the other end of the line. Then a sniffle "Oh Bella, who am I to judge besides, you have given me a nephew. Even if you did cheat with my brother/husband when I was pregnant" she broke off with a giggle and then "Bye!"  
"Bye!" I said replacing the receiver.

Ugh, that elevator ride came back to me. How uncomfortable.

I called out to Angela letting her know that I had to go. She gave me a thumbs up and went back to work on the computer.

I walked the few blocks to the school yard my head and heart still spinning..  
I remembered I needed to call Edward about the soccer game and to reconfirm dinner.  
I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Bella?" I heard him say.  
"Hey Edward, I was just on my way to grab EJ and have "the" talk and I remembered that he has a soccer game tomorrow and I thought you may want to come?"  
"Absolutely, where and when?" he asked and I was glad he sounded excited.  
"The Fields" on Eleventh street at nine o'clock."  
"Ok got it, see you tonight at four?"  
"Yeah, four"  
"Do you need me to bring anything?"  
"Nope I got it covered, I'll see you later"  
"B?"  
"Huh"  
"Good luck with EJ"  
Silence….  
"thank you Edward" and I snapped the phone closed sliding it back into my pocket. OK I had to be honest with myself the thought of seeing him made my heart race a little.

As I went through the gate the bell rang and students started to spill from the classrooms.

I waited just inside the playground for a few minutes before I saw EJ and Tyler walking along deep in conversation.  
When he saw me his eyes lit up. "Hey Mom! Can Tyler spend the night?"  
"Hi Tyler, maybe next weekend ok? EJ and I had something come up this weekend but we are still on for the play date for Sunday at my house."  
"OK" they both said before Tyler playfully punched EJ in the arm. "Hey, there is my mom, see ya tomorrow on the field"

"Ok, don't forget your 'Rabid Rabbits' game" he called out to Tyler's retreating form.

We started walking along and I knew it was now or never. "EJ there is something I need to talk to you about, do you want to walk with me to get an ice cream?"

"Sure" he grumbled. He knew that when I pulled out ice cream it was something serious, the last time being his goldfish dying.

"Its nothing bad" I reassured him. He searched my face and then nodded as if in acknowledgement. He was such a little man sometimes.

"You remember the other day when we were talking about grown ups making mistakes too and how I had made a big mistake that hurt a friend but he forgave me?" I asked and waited for him to nod.

"Well, the friend that I hurt was your father." I looked over and his eyes widened, his mouth flew open.

"You see, I didn't tell him about you so he didn't know. I saw him with someone making the mistake of thinking he had a wife and another child and that he had lied to me about being single." I said in a rush.

His little nose scrunched up. "So he doesn't have another family?" he asked in a serious voice. "No" I confirmed. "He found out about you and he was so very happy. He wants to meet you and spend time with you if that's ok?"  
He was quiet as we walked along. "Mom, does this mean you guys are gonna get married?" his voice was so solemn.  
"No, in fact your dad is getting married to someone else soon. Listen, EJ your dad Edward is going to come to dinner tonight to meet you. He is a very nice man and cares for you very much" I trailed off and wished he would lift his little head but instead he walked along with his head down watching the pavement as he walked.

We arrived at Cool Moon's and took a seat. I went over and placed our order. As I walked back to him, his little face showed that he was deep in concentration going over my revelation and my heart clutched a little at my stupidity.  
Finally he spoke "Max's mom and dad are not together and he gets two Christmas's and two birthdays." He broke off and watched my face and I couldn't help but smile.  
"He said his dad is marrying someone else, and his mom and dad are mad at each other all the time" he rushed out and tried to look unconcerned as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"EJ, your father and I are friends. We have agreed to always put your feelings and needs first. I am sorry that Max's parents are mad at each other, poor Max should not have to worry about that. If your father and I ever got mad at each other we would work it out because that's what is best for you. Besides, he has already forgiven me for not telling him about you. That shows you what a nice man he is." I nodded to him smiling.  
"Oh and one more thing, your dad has a sister. Her name is Alice . That means you get and Aunt and Uncle in this deal. The coolest part is you have a cousin named Jackson who is almost the same age as you. Plus you now have two more Grandparents so that means Christmas and birthday's just got that much better"  
"COOL!" he cut me off.  
"They are all coming to your soccer game tomorrow to cheer you on" I finished.  
His eyes got wide "You mean my dad will be coming to my game?" he whispered and then he smiled that little crooked smile and my heart leapt in my chest. 'So like his father' I thought for the thousandth time.

We sat and ate our ice cream as he questioned me about everything I knew about his father and I answered as best as I could. I told him about Rose and her family, explaining that even though we were not blood related they would also be his family too.

He polished off his ice cream in no time. "Mom, when we get back can I call Tyler? I can't wait to tell him that I have a dad too" he asked then got quiet. I could see the little wheel in his head spinning. "Are you sure he will like me?" he quietly murmured..

"Oh baby" I pulled him into a hug "He is going to LOVE you! You are the coolest, smartest, most wonderful kid in the whole wide world" I gave him a loud kiss on the cheek.  
He wiped it off and whispered "Not when everyone can see!"

I giggled and nodded. "OK big boy, come on lets get back Angela will be missing us,"

When we arrived back at the store Angela had finished the internet orders and had began working on shelving some items in the back.

"EJ why don't you go watch some cartoons in the break room?" I called out as he disappeared into the store room.  
"Well" Angela asked nodding toward the door EJ had just disappeared through.  
"It went better than I expected. He was more happy that he is going to have two families to get presents from" I laughed and she joined in.  
"Typical kid" Angela mumbled.  
"Ange, I am going to run upstairs and start the roast and vegetables, I will be right back." I called over my shoulder heading toward the counter.  
"OK" I heard her call back.  
I rushed upstairs and threw the roast together and into the crock pot. I started the bread maker after putting all the ingredients into the machine. It was a heavy wheat bread that I thought would go well with the roast.  
Once I checked on EJ I went back out to the store to help Angela.  
We had a busy afternoon with more customers than usual. EJ coming out a few times to sit at the counter or to talk to customers. Some of my repeat customers knew him well.  
Especially Mr. Pappas who lived down the street. Whenever he came in he would bring peppermints so he could sneak one to EJ. Which wasn't sneaking really as he would always wink at me as he passed the peppermint off to EJ's eager hand.

I rolled my eyes and pretended not to see the obvious pass off.

As it got closer and closer to four I started to fuss with my hair and reapplied my lipstick twice after chewing it off.

When Edward finally walked through the door looking like an Adonis in his casual jeans and tshirt I wanted to swallow my tongue. I smiled and realized I had forgot to breathe. He walked up and kissed my cheek. "How did it go?" he inquired near my ear.  
"Really well" I couldn't help the stupid goofy grin..  
"Come on" I said lifting up the pass way. "Ange, I am heading up now. Jessica has agreed to work late but if you need me just call ok?"  
"Ok!" came floating from somewhere near the back.

Edward walked passed me his scent hitting me hard. 'YUMMY' I thought then gave myself a mental smack.

We walked to the door of the break room where EJ was wrapped up in a WII game.

Edward grabbed my arm to stop me from entering the room so that we could stand in the doorway watching our son so wrapped up in the game he was playing. He was giggling and shouting at the screen as he maneuvered the character. I looked at Edward and my heart leaped at the soft look in his eyes.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Hey EJ" I called.  
His eyes never left the screen as he grumbled out "Yeah Mom"  
"You have a visitor" I said, his head whipped over and he focused on Edward standing next to me.  
My beautiful child was suddenly shy, the game long forgotten continuing to whiz and click on the screen.  
Edward stepped forward, leaned down and extended his hand, "Hello EJ, My name is Edward and I guess I am your Dad" his voice bobbled.  
EJ looked so nervous when he took Edwards hand.  
"I am a little nervous" Edward admitted and then smiled. "I am afraid you won't like me"  
EJ's eyes grew wide and then he smiled back before whispering "me too."

"Hey guys, dinner won't be ready for a little while. Do you guys want to play a few games before we eat?" I turned away to wipe the sudden tears in my eyes, I figured this may help break the ice.

"I would love to play, can you show me how?" Edward said walking over and setting next to EJ on the couch. EJ picked up the other controller and handed it to Edward.

"It's pretty easy once you know what to do" EJ said and launched into how to play the game.

I watched for a few minutes before I slowly snuck out and made my way upstairs to set the table and finish up the final preparations. Watching my son and his father together had made me so emotional. I stopped and leaned against the counter taking a deep breath to steady myself. I gave myself a mental prep talk and started pulling down the plates to set the table.

* * *

EPOV Friday

As EJ and I sat there playing his game I saw him taking quick glances at me out of the corner of his eye. I knew that he was checking me out in his little sly way. Suddenly he hit pause on the game, set down his controller and turned to me.

"What I am supposed to call you?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"What do you want to call me?" I knew in my heart what I wanted him to call me but I wanted him to be comfortable.

" I don't know, I told Tyler on the phone I have a Dad too. He was surprised and asked if you were my real dad or a step dad . I told him you were my real dad but you didn't know about me till now cause my mom made a mistake. Are you really not mad at her cause she feels really bad." he cocked his head to the side and then ran his fingers through his hair a carbon copy of my nervous habit. I had to smile as I could tell this really concerned him. "No little man, I am not mad at your mom, yes she made a mistake, but we all make mistakes and friends forgive each other" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a little squeeze to reassure him.

He let out a deep sigh then looked me in the face again. "Sometimes dads leave. Max's dad and mom got mad at each other and now Max doesn't see him very much cause he is marrying someone else. Are you gonna leave too cause my mom says your getting married?" he said this so seriously that I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"EJ, you will find out that people will make promises to you all the time and then break them, but I am a man of my word. I give you my word that no matter what, no one and nothing will separate us. I will always be here for you as your dad even when you are mad at me or if I get upset with you. Even if your mom is mad at me or me at her, we will always work it out because we both love you very much. You are now the most important thing in my life, no matter what I always want to put you first." I wanted to hug him but knew that he was probably freaked out by my emotional babbling.

His face broke into a big smile. "Max said that he gets two sets of Christmas presents!" I had to laugh.

"Well I don't know about that but you will have a whole family on my side that will want to spoil you rotten. Just wait till you meet your Auntie Alice."

He picked up the controller and took the game off pause. I loved the big Cheshire cat grin that he had on his face.

I bumped his shoulder with mine "Oh, and wait till you meet your cousin Jackson, he is a Wii game wizard!" He paused the game again. "Do you think he will like me?" he asked looking concerned.

"Absolutely" I answered with a smile. "Cool!" he bounced up and down "I have always wanted a cousin, or a little brother but mom said not to ask Santa for a little brother cause someplace would have to freeze over or something." He scrunched up his nose and shrugged his shoulders. I laughed but a little pain hit my heart as I thought of Bella's little joke.

Suddenly I heard her calling from the door. "Hey you two, go wash up dinner's ready." then she turned and walked back into the storage room toward the spiral staircase.

"Hold on mom, I gotta shut off the game!" EJ called after her. I handed him my controller and watched as he turned off the gaming system then put the controllers away, tidying up the room before heading to the door. He looked back at me and called "You coming?"

I laughed and stood up. "I'm coming, what are we having for dinner anyway?"

"Mom made roast in the crock pot. I don't like the cooked carrots though but she makes me eat them. Sometimes I wish I had a dog so I could feed them to him under the table" He grumbled as he climbed the stairs.

I laughed out loud, secretly pleased as I didn't like cooked carrots either.

We entered the apartment and the most delicious smells hit me. Fresh bread? Heaven!

I followed EJ to the restroom where we both washed our hands, We had a little war over the water and soap each pushing the others hands out of the way.

Giggling he dried his hands and then handed me the towel. "Thanks" I laughed out.

"No problem" he shrugged.

As I sat at the little table in the kitchen nook across from EJ, Bella brought the dishes to the table when a sudden thought hit me 'this is what it would be like if we were a family' then I mentally smacked myself. Lauren and I could have this someday I reminded myself. (AN: GAG)

Bella sat down then stretched her hands out to both of us. EJ grabbed her hand then reached across the table for mine. I grabbed his hand and then grabbed Bella's offered hand. The same electric current I remembered hit me and I gently squeezed her hand. She lowered her head and said a blessing over the food and all too quickly dropped my hand. I felt the loss of warmth immediately and put on a fake smile before letting go of EJ's hand also.

EJ started to talk about his soccer game and who in my family was coming, which was now his family I reminded him. He asked lots of questions about his new grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Of course I included Emmett and Rose's family too. Emmett was like a brother to me and as I knew Rose and Bella were very close in the past.

Bella asked me about my work and how I liked Portland. The conversation flowed from there and before I knew it she was setting a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of coffee in front of me.

I paused to compliment her roast and winked at EJ when he looked at the plate she was removing from in front of me and the cooked carrots I had pushed to the side. OK So I was a bad example in this but I wanted him to know we had something else in common.

He huffed and I had to laugh.. I took a bite of cake and almost choked when EJ chimed out "Never forget dessert!" I thought back to the picnic at the pier and Bella sneaking in the oatmeal cranberry cookies. She must have been thinking the same thing as her face turned beat red.

"I agree completely little man, NEVER forget dessert" I whispered looking at his mother.

She quickly turned away and walked back to the island to pour herself a cup of coffee.

BPOV

'FUCK ME!' I thought. I knew he was teasing but damn, the memory of the chocolate dessert we shared in his kitchen hit me and I felt my panties get wet. I took my time getting my coffee before turning around and joining them back at the table.

"What Bella no dessert?" he smirked.

"No, I am on a diet" I smirked right back. "E, after dinner you need to practice." I reminded him.

"Aww mom, it Friday and he's here" EJ said pointing at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I said quietly giving him the mom look.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled looking at his lap.

"Is it ok if I come too?" Edward asked a little excited.

EJ's head shot up. "If you want to, do you know how to play the piano?"

"Yes" Edward answered with a smile.

"OK, may we be excused?" EJ called as he took his plate to the sink.

"Yeah, go ahead" I smiled.

EJ grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the spare room where our beat up old upright piano was.

I listened to EJ play his scales as I cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. I collected the dirty laundry from the hamper in the bathroom, his bedroom and took them into the little laundry area as he shifted into the piece he was practicing for his next recital. I sorted the laundry with a smile on my face then unloaded the dryer into a basket. I refilled the washer and dryer and picked up the basket of clean clothing taking it to the living room where I proceeded to fold the clothing as I listened for EJ and my closing song. He always played "Smile" by Nat King Cole when he was finished. He would sing out part of the song and leave out a word for me to call back to him. Sure enough I heard the song start and my son call out "SMILE THOUGH YOUR HEART IS" …and the music stopped. I called back "ACHING" and the music started. "SMILE EVEN THOUGH ITS…." I called out "BREAKING" on we went line by line. I could hear Edward's laugh, then his applause when we were finished. I walked to the door with the basket of clean clothes on my hip. Edward looked at me in the doorway and I did a little lopsided curtsy bow. EJ giggled and then pleaded with Edward to play something. I beat a hasty retreat to my room afraid of what my heart would do as I listened to him.

Suddenly my home was filled with the sounds of Edward playing. At first I didn't recognize the song then realized he was playing Jon McLaughlin's 'Already In' and my heart did a little jump. EJ's clapping woke me from my stupor and I realized I had frozen holding the laundry basket right inside my bedroom door. I set it on my bed and walked back to the doorway. Edward turned his head and looking me in the eyes, smiled. My knees felt weak and I wondered if he had been sending me a message or if he just liked the song. I snapped myself back to reality.

"EJ, teeth and bathtub" I instructed then turned to Edward. "Your welcome to wait in the living room till he's done, he has an hour after his bath, we usually read a book but you can do it tonight if you would like?" I offered.

"Sure, I would love too." He smiled and helped EJ down from the bench.

"Be right back" EJ called as he raced from the room the to me "Mom, I want my dinosaur skeleton pajamas ok?"

"OK!" I called back. I realized Edward had followed me from the room and stood in the EJ's bedroom door as I pulled out EJ's night things. He surveyed the room and complimented me on the mural I had paid a company to paint onto EJ's wall. It was a prehistoric scene with dinosaurs and lush vegetation. It was like stepping back in time with EJ's bed coming out of the trunk of a fake tree that had been molded into the scene. "Were you worried that he would be afraid to go to sleep?" Edward laughed.

"Nah, rather that he would want to stay up and play all night." I clicked off the light and the ceiling lit up with a night sky. "Cool!" Edward exclaimed.

I clicked the light back on. "Yeah, I thought so too, I am almost a little jealous that I don't get to sleep under the stars too" I confessed with a giggle.

"MOOOMMMM" I heard EJ calling from the other room.

"Excuse me" I said as I slipped past Edward and headed for the bathroom.

I helped EJ wash his hair, dry off and slip into his PJ's. I watched as he brushed his teeth and then ran to get his Harry Potter book.

He raced into the living room jumping up on the couch next to Edward holding the book out for him to read.

Edward smiled and took it, opening to where I had left the bookmark from the evening before.

I didn't know what to do with myself so I went to the kitchen and started a kettle on to boil for some herbal tea. I listened to Edward's velvet voice as he read to our son. EJ was nestled into Edward, his head on his chest and Edward's arm around EJ holding him close as they followed the adventures of Harry and his magical friends.

I made my cup of tea and sat at the counter just enjoying this moment. I was reminded that I didn't deserve this feeling of comfort and happiness. Edward's forgiveness and acceptance of my mistake made me love him even more. My heart squeezed as I realized that he would never be mine again. That although we shared a son, times like this where he would be in my home with EJ would be few and far between. Eventually EJ would be sleeping at Edward's place with Edward's new family and I would be here all alone. I had cut myself off from relationships with men because I didn't want to get hurt and EJ deserved all I could give him. Now that Edward was in his life, I was beginning to realize just how lonely I was going to be. Maybe I should put myself back out there and try again.

I was young and reasonably attractive if I didn't start putting myself into the game I could picture myself an old lady with thirty cats.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was EJ's bedtime. I cleared my throat and EJ whined "Just one more chapter mom?"

"Sorry baby, you have a soccer game tomorrow remember?" I hated having to say no.

"Your still coming right?" EJ asked Edward.

"Wouldn't miss it" Edward leaned forward setting the book on the table then scooped EJ up and threw him over his shoulder like he had me so many years ago in the park near his home. I smiled as EJ giggled, Edward tickling his side with his free hand carrying him to his room, where I pulled back the blankets on his bed. When Edward plopped EJ down he continued to tickle him as EJ cackled with laughter.

"OK, I better let you get some sleep" Edward straightened up. EJ jumped up and hugged Edward hard then lay down and pulled up the blankets. Edward stood frozen for a moment and I saw him swallow hard. "Night, little man" he whispered in a voice that creaked a little then turned and left the room. I sat on the side of the bed then leaned down and kissed his nose whispering "I love you baby."

"Momma, sing Dodo?" he pleaded.

"Ok, but then off to sleep ok?" I said with a firm smile.

He nodded and so I sang a French Lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

"Dodo, l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientô

Une poule blanche

Est là dans la grange

Qui va faire un petit coco

Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo ,

Dodo l'enfant do,

L'enfant dormira bien vite

Dodo, l'enfant do

L'enfant dormira bientô

Tout le monde est sage

Dans le voisinage

Il est l'heure d'aller dormir

Le sommeil va bientôt venir."

I sang softly until he turned to onto his side and I could hear his breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.

When I walked into the kitchen Edward was standing there holding a cup of tea that he must have made for himself. "I hope you don't mind" he said holding up the cup.

"No, of course not" I smiled.

"That was beautiful" he whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You singing a lullaby to him" he confessed eyes locked onto that damn cup.

I felt myself blush and started to protest then thought better of it. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child and its become a part of our nighttime routine." I explained.

"Listen, I better go I just wanted to give you a heads up that my fiance Lauren will be there at the game tomorrow. I hope that's ok?" he said quickly turning toward the sink to pour out his cup, then rinsed it setting it on the counter.

I turned away not wanting him to see my panic as again my heart squeezed and I felt like crying again. 'Buck up damn it' I told myself. "Of course, she will need to meet EJ and I guess the sooner the better" I pretended to straighten the pillows on the sofa.

"Yes, well I guess I will see you tomorrow, oh and Bella?" he said as he opened the door then turned back. "Yes" I said pretending that the couch pillow was so interesting that I couldn't take my eyes from it.

"Thank you..for everything, dinner and well…everything" he trailed off and then I heard the door close. I sank down on the sofa and burst into tears.

What a mess I had made, damn piper and his wanting to be paid and all.

Nothing I could do now except suck it up and move forward, yeah Monday I would talk to Ben and take him up on his offer to meet his friend from the office.

I stood up and went down the front stairs locking the door and then made my way around the apartment turning off lights. I didn't even bother to shower before I crawled into bed giving in and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**POOR BELLA..Damn Piper! Always wanting to get paid and crap!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Click that little button and review for me. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't. Pretty please with Edward on top!**


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Stephanie Owns ===Me NADA

* * *

BPOV Portland Present Day -Saturday

As I packed EJ's backpack and mine for the soccer game I was a little nervous and excited at meeting Edward's family. I didn't want to appear like I had too much time invested in my appearance so I threw on a pair of low rise acid washed jeans, a old Pogues concert t-shirt, a zip up hoodie, and some Chuck Taylors. At the last second I threw on a baseball cap after putting my hair into a ponytail, pulling it through the back.

I spent a half hour on my make up and worried that one of my parent friends who was also at the game might make a comment about it. I packed a snack cooler and called for EJ to hurry as we needed to leave to be there early to get a good spot.

"Mom! Does my hair look ok?" my child called as he walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled as I realized that he was trying to copy Edward's style by using gel.

I set my bag down by the door and folded him into a hug, "you look great, and did you remember your shin guards in your bag?"

"Un huh"

"Ok kiddo, let's go!" I kissed his cheek and of course he grimaced.

We were one of the first to arrive on the field except for Tyler's mom Jennifer and dad Jason. Jason sprinted over and took my cooler and folding chair, carried it over and set it up next to Jennifer's. I had called Jennifer last night after Edward left to give them a heads up about EJ's dad, dad's fiancé and family being at the game. I didn't want it to be awkward or have the "where has he been all this time" questions to happen in front of EJ. Confessing my sins was hard enough in private. Jen quickly came up and pulled me into a hug, then leaned back with a smile. "Here is a pep talk ok? You are an awesome mom, you are a beautiful, independent sexy woman, you made a mistake, and we all make mistakes. You can do this!" I pulled her back into a hug, "you rock ya know" I whispered as I fought not to tear up.

Suddenly I heard a woman call loudly across the field, "HALES BELLS!" I whirled around and there she was, Rosalie Hale. She was just as stunning and graceful as ever as she jogged toward me, leaving behind a large handsome guy who was carrying a little girl. I flew to her, tears flowing as we hugged and laughed. We both started talking at once then cracked up laughing. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking towards us holding hands with a stunning blonde. I ignored them and focused on Rose as she started peppering me with questions. I held my hand up and turned calling to EJ, who was standing with Tyler watching the spectacle that was his mother. He walked over looking from me to Rose. "EJ this is Mom's friend Rose, Rose this is EJ."

She squatted down and held out her hand. "Hi EJ, you are one very handsome young man."

"Thank you, its nice to meet you." he mumbled then looked to me for acknowledgement that he had done the right thing. We had been practicing what to say when you meet an adult. Suddenly he saw Edward and called "excuse me" over his shoulder as he ran straight to him. I saw Edward's face light up as EJ grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward Tyler and Jason. Rose and I both turned and watched with amusement as EJ introduced Edward to Jason and Tyler. Jennifer stood up and walked over extending her hand. I took the opportunity to check out Edward's fiancé, my stomach clenching at her obvious perfection. She looked like a supermodel, complete with designer clothes and shoes. Then I realized she was wearing some very expensive looking slacks and six inch heels that kept sinking in the mud. She was scowling at Edwards back and I felt Rose tug on my sleeve. She leaned near my ear and said in a conspiratorial whisper "I know, I had to laugh when I saw what she was wearing this morning. Who wears Jimmy Choos to a kid's soccer game on a grass field? Girlfriend, we have so much to dish on this afternoon" she broke off and called "There's Alice and Jasper! Alice over here" I looked over to see the woman who all those years ago I had mistaken for Edward's wife, my face instantly turning beet red.

She gave a big smile and headed towards us with a little boy about EJ's age and a man I recognized immediately. When they walked up Jasper pulled me into a hug and twirled me into a circle. "Hale's Bells, you look great!" he laughed. I smacked his arm, "So do you Jaz, and you must be Alice?" I said turning toward her secretly a little afraid of what she would do now that we were meeting face to face. I need not have worried as she pulled me in a hug and whispered in my ear "I don't care about the past Bella, I feel like we are sisters already" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Who do we have here?" I asked smiling down at their son who I knew to be Jackson. "Jackson" he mumbled then when he saw Edward standing with EJ and Tyler, he yelled "Uncle Edward" and took off running. We watched as Edward scooped him up and twisting him upside shaking him up and down a few times in an obvious game they seemed to play quite often from Jackson's laughter. I saw EJ and Tyler laugh, and then Edward flipped Jackson back onto his feet and then squatted down and appeared to be making introductions.

I watched as Edward's Fiancée Lauren finally made it to where Edward was with the boys. After a few seconds she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head looking up at her and introduced our son to the woman who in the near future would be his wife. The thought made me sick. I guess I didn't hide it fast enough because Rose pulled hard on my sleeve pulling me into a hug. She whispered in my ear "Its not over till the fat lady sings, and that little skinny thing over there can't carry a tune in a bucket" I had to laugh, all these years later she was still the one person in the world who really knew me. "He's looking over here so pretend to laugh really hard" she whispered. Following her directions I pulled back and pretended that she had said the funniest thing I had ever heard. Alice joined in the fake laughter then putting her arm around me with her back to Edward she pulled me over to where Jasper had just finished setting up some chairs next to mine. "So Bella?" she spoke in a louder than normal voice "You have to sit next to me so we can chat" the gleam in her eye letting me know she was up to something. We were interrupted as Rose's little girl Samantha suddenly arrived and crawled into Alice's lap, putting her head on Alice's shoulder. Rose took the seat between Jennifer and mine striking up a conversation easily with Jennifer. I always envied her the ease she had in social situations. When Rose's husband joined us, pulling a chair up behind Rose, he introduced himself. "So you're Bells? I am Emmett, Rose's husband" he said holding out his hand. I could see the attraction Rose had for him. His hair sweeping across his forehead and expressive big brown eyes were a sharp contrast to his muscular body. I took his hand and smiled "It's nice to finally meet you also."

I reached into my small cooler under my chair and pulled out a bottle of water, then leaning back in the chair I settled in making myself comfortable. I avoided looking at Lauren as much as I could but when the Coach arrived calling to the players to huddle up Edward grabbed her hand and started heading our way.

I knew what was going to happen so I mentally told myself to buck up. I stood up when they stopped in front of me and held out my hand putting on my best fake smile. "Hello, you must be Lauren, I'm Bella, it's so nice to meet you." I was calm, cool, collected looking her right in the eye. Oh, she was a good actress but I saw the flash of fire in her cold blue eyes before she gave me her best fake smile and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Bella I just know we are going to get along fabulously. Your son is so handsome" she let go of me and stepped back. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other after the wedding." She said this as she laid her hand on my arm in an obvious girl maneuver to make sure I saw her fat A$$ engagement ring. I looked over at Edward and he had the grace to look uncomfortable at her obvious marking of her perceived territory, she could have been peeing on his leg.

Two can play this game I thought and chuckled out loud. "I am over the moon that Edward plans on spending so much time with Edward Jr. I am so glad that you are so accepting of **our** son. He is a great kid and I just know that you are going to have so much fun with him." Ok so I was laying it on thick even using EJ's given name putting emphasis on the fact that EJ was Edward and my son. Her smile obviously forced she leaned into Edward's side putting her arm around him. "Yes, I think EJ is going to fit into Edward and my little family really well, who knows maybe we will give him a little brother or sister sooner rather than later." 'FUCK ME' I thought, point and match to her. Alice huffed behind me and when I looked up at Edward he was rubbing his hand behind his neck with a sad look on his face before he looked away.

"Edward!" we heard someone call and we all turned to see a handsome couple carrying chairs and a blanket heading toward us. When they were a little closer I realized that this was Alice and Edward's parents. His father put his load down near Alice and Jasper before coming over and asking "So where is our newest grandson?" as he scanned the little huddle of players not so far away. At that moment the coach had the kids spread out to start warm ups. As EJ and Tyler ran to get in one of the lines he stopped and waved to Edward a big crooked smile on his face. "Well Edward you don't need to point him out, you are right he is a twin to you at that age" I heard Carlisle murmur and saw him not -so-stealthily wipe under his eyes. He turned to his wife who had just set up her chair and called her over. "Esme!" he motioned with his hand.

When she walked up he put his arm around her and leaned in and pointed out where EJ was. I saw her put her fingers to her lips as she held back a smile, her eyes filling with tears. She looked at me and her smile lit up her face. "He is beautiful! You must be Bella?" she let go of her husband, walking over reached down taking my hands into hers. "Welcome to the family" she warmly smiled then leaning in kissed my cheek. I couldn't help it I felt my eyes tear up and I gave her a watery smile. "Thank you, that means so very much to me."

Carlisle came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders "We mean it too; you and EJ are now our family and are expected to be at as many family gatherings as you can, our door is ALWAYS open."

I just happened to look over at Lauren who was staring daggers at me. "Thank you we will." I acknowledged his kindness with a big smile.

The Coach blew his whistle and we all took our seats as the players took their positions. Jackson walked up and stood next to his mother for a moment, when he decided that since her lap was full with Sammy that he had no where to sit he turned to me. "Auntie Bella, can I sit with you?" he asked with a nervous voice. "Of course Jackson!" I said and pulled him onto my lap where he promptly leaned back and started to chatter about EJ, sports, video games and school. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren pull a pack of tissues out of her purse, pulling a few out to work on getting some of the mud off her expensive shoes. Alice caught my eye and rolled hers in exaggeration, whispering "Who wears slacks and heels to a kid's soccer game? Someone who is clueless, that's who" she answered her own question. I couldn't help it when my face turned into a smirk. I jumped when suddenly the men around me jumped to their feet yelling "GO! GO! GO!" as EJ ran by pushing the ball with his feet and then kicked it toward the goal. The goalie caught it and threw it back out to one of the opposing team players. Tyler swooped in and took the ball, passed it back to EJ who kicked it again and this time he scored.

You would have thought he won the super bowl with the way our new family reacted, jumping up and down and screaming. EJ turned to look at me wide eyed in shock that he had made a goal. Tyler was next to him jumping up and down patting him on the back. His face broke into a smile then he looked toward where Edward was sitting. I chanced a look and the pride on Edward's face was brighter than the morning sun beaming back at EJ. EJ looked down at the ground then back at me and gave an embarrassed smirk before running back to his position.

The rest of the game didn't go as well but it was obvious that every player out there was trying as hard as they could. EJ's team ended up losing by two points. With his little head down he walked over to me as the team would take a short break before playing one more game against another local team.

Jackson climbed down out of my lap when EJ shrugged and headed for me.

I pulled him up on my lap and gave him a squeeze. "You were amazing out there E" I whispered. "We lost though" he mumbled. "Did you play your hardest?' I asked. He nodded slowly. "That's all that matters, you play the best you can play, and sometimes you win sometimes you lose but as long as you did your best you walk off that field with your head up." I pulled his chin up so he was looking into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him on his nose. Suddenly, Edward was there. He leaned down and scooped EJ off my lap and pulled him into a hug. "I was so proud of you out there! You worked with your team and played a good game" he said as he rubbed EJ's back. The rest of the family except Lauren gathered around encouraging EJ reinforcing Edward's words. "Hey, how about we all go out to lunch and celebrate your game when you are done?" Carlisle suggested. "But he didn't win" we all heard Lauren say.

I saw the disbelief on Edward's face as he looked at her dumbfounded. When she looked at him and realization dawned, she sputtered "I mean good job EJ."

Edward just shook his head and closed his eyes.

Suddenly Lauren's became very interested in her lap. I almost felt bad for her, knowing that she had obviously just humiliated herself. OK not quite, but the little part of me that knew what it felt like to put your foot in your mouth felt bad. The rest of me told that little part of me to shut the heck up!

EJ pulled away from Edwards shoulder; leaning back he asked "Can we have Chinese food?"

"Whatever you want buddy." Edward said putting EJ back on his feet. I handed EJ a Gatorade and a hand full of trail mix, then shared some with Sammy and Jackson also.

The kids sat together on the grass as we waited for the next game to start.

The coach walked up and told us that the next game was on the other side of the field.

All the adults started to pack up for the move and began the trek to where the new game was being held. I saw Lauren pull off her shoes after a few steps across the freshly water lawn. Her grimace had me turning my head away so she wouldn't see my quiet laughter. Edward caught my look though, then looking back at Lauren he smiled too.

My laughter stopped when he walked back and scooped her up bridal style and started carrying her across to where the other parents had started setting up before heading back to pick up their chairs.

I kept my head down as he passed so he wouldn't see the jealousy and longing in my eyes.

I arrived just in time to hear Lauren gush to Esme about 'what a gentleman Edward was' before giving me a satisfied look.

Jasper was walking by so he leaned in and whispered "she means what a moron my brother-in-law is!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Jaz" I whispered back.

"Always Bells, I always have your back, you know that." He chuckled just as Edward jogged up with the rest of the stuff. I saw him give Jasper a dirty look after looking back and forth between us. I ignored Edward and started setting up my chair, placing EJ's bag and cooler underneath it.

"Momma" I heard Sammy call to Rose as she held her hands up to show the grass and mud that she must have gotten from playing with the boys.

"Hold on sweetheart" I called and grabbed EJ's bag pulling out some wet wipes before handing them to Rose.

Rose had just started cleaning Sammy's hands off when Jen walked up asking if I had any antibacterial cream as the team first aid kit was out and one of the kids had scraped an elbow.

"Sure" I laughed and again reaching into EJ's bag pulled out a mini first aid kit handing it to her.

When I looked up Edward was standing near my chair staring at EJ's bag.

"What else you got in there Mary Poppins?" he joked. I rolled my eyes before teasing back "Dessert" then walked over to where some of the parents were standing chatting. I didn't miss Edward's sharp intake of breath as I walked by.

Point and match to me bitch!

The referee blew his whistle and everyone took their seats with the team filtering back onto the field.

EJ's team did much better on the second game winning by three points.

As the team celebrated, we stood in a circle and decided where we were going to go for lunch. I suggested Peking Palace as it had good food and were family oriented. Since everyone had gps we started to pack up and head for the cars.

Jackson and EJ had their heads together talking about who knew what.

Suddenly EJ ran over to Edward and I couldn't hear what they were discussing but I saw Edward smile and nod his head yes.

EJ motioned for Jackson and they both ran over to where we had just finished getting everything together.

"Mom, EJ and I wanna ride with Uncle Edward is that ok?" Jackson asked Alice.

Alice glanced at me and I nodded yes. "Sure sweetheart, but we have to get your booster seat ok?" she called to the boys started hopping up and down in excitement. She just shook her head and laughed.

Once again Edward scooped Lauren up and her cackle drifted back to me as she looked back over Edward's shoulder and winked.

"She makes me sick!" Alice no longer whispering said looking toward her brother.

"Now Alice.." Esme cautioned.

When I got to the car I started to load my things into the trunk when Edward and EJ walked up to get his booster seat. I walked around to the passenger side and started to disconnecting it from the back seat leaning over to reach the seatbelt latch. When I leaned back out of the car pulling the now released booster out and turned around I caught that Edward had been staring at my ass.

I cocked a eyebrow and pushed the booster into his chest harder than I had meant too. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'guys will be guys.'

"Mom can I have my ipod too?" EJ asked breaking the spell I was under when I looked at his father.

"Sure, its in my bag" I called over my shoulder as I slammed the door to vent my frustration. Stupid fiancée carrying clueless asshole looking at my ass! Ok so it turned me on a little bit that he even wanted to check out my ass but then reminded myself that boys will be boys.

Once EJ had his ipod he ran up and hugged me around the middle. When he pulled back I told him that I loved him and to be good for his father.

"See ya at the restaurant, Love ya Mom!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for Edward's car with Jackson.

As Edward followed he looked back over his shoulder at me and winked. Fudge bucket turtle knuckles! My hoo-hah clenched and reminded me that she was lonely. 'He is engaged' I reminded her then felt like an idiot standing in a parking lot talking to my lady parts.

Shaking my head I finished loading my car and headed off to meet them at the restaurant.

EPOV

I couldn't help chuckle to myself as I headed for my car following EJ and Jackson. Jasper was there holding Jackson's booster making conversation with Lauren when I walked up. I hit the fob on my keychain turning off the alarm and unlocked the doors. Jasper showed me how to make sure the boosters were in correctly before heading back to his own car and Alice.

Once I had programmed in the restaurant address into my GPS we set off toward the restaurant. I was so happy in my heart that EJ wanted to ride with me.

Maybe he would be ready to hang for the weekend sooner rather than later. I had already hired a decorator to start converting my spare room into a bedroom for him. I wanted him to have his own space and feel like he was at home when he came over.

"UM, do you have a dock in your car" I heard EJ ask from the back seat.

"Yeah, would you like to play your ipod?" I asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren roll hers and whisper "Oh great we get to listen to Barney" I gave her a dirty look, maybe she wasn't accepting this as I had hoped she would. When she saw my face she smiled and said "sorry, I just hate that purple dinosaur."

I put my hand backward between the seats and EJ placed his Ipod into it. I didn't even look at the lists as I hooked it up at the next stop sign we stopped at. When I hit play Nat King Cole started to sing 'Smile' and I had to chuckle. Lauren looked at me confused. "He and his mother sing this every night" I explained watching her role her eyes and turn her attention to the window.

Before I knew it we were at the restaurant and I quickly helped unhook the boys and carried their boosters back to Alice and Bella.

Once inside the restaurant we had to wait for the staff to pull a few tables together to accommodate our large group.

I smiled when I looked over to the bench in the entry way to see EJ sitting on Esme's lap with Jackson snuggled up beside her the three of them whispering back and forth.

Alice and Bella stood to the side with big smiles on their faces as they took in the scene it making them just as happy as it did me.

"Cullen" the hostess called and EJ slid off Esme's lap and grabbed her hand with Jackson taking the other side.

At the table Samantha threw a fit until she could sit next to EJ. Once we were all seated I watched in amusement as EJ picked up his silverware and set it aside, then picked up a pair of chopsticks and handed them to Bella. I watched her dig in her purse and pull out a change purse, removing a rubber band which she proceeded to wrap around the end of the chopsticks before handing them back.

She blushed when she caught me watching her "What" she asked.

"Miss Poppins that purse of yours is amazing" I teased.

"It helps him use them better and he refuses to use the silverware" she gestured toward EJ who was practicing opening and closing the chopsticks like a crab with pinchers.

We all decided to order family style and share rather than ordering individually.

EJ leaned over to Bella and whispered that he had to use the restroom. Bella started to scoot her chair back but I stopped her. "Sit, its ok I will take him" I offered. Standing up and excusing us as EJ and I headed towards the men's room.

BPOV

My heart swelled a little as I watched Edward and EJ head toward the restroom. I didn't miss the appreciative glances of a few of the females they passed on the way.

When I turned back around I realized that Lauren was watching me with her eyebrow cocked and a knowing look on her face.

I looked away quickly thankful when the waitress arrived with our drinks.

Edward and EJ returned laughing and chatting about a camping trip that Edward had taken, EJ laughing so hard he snorted.

"What?" Lauren asked.

Edward shook his head toward EJ and said "No telling!" and EJ nodded suddenly solemn then giggled again.

"Did I hear camping trip?" Alice laughed. Edward shook his head smiling and said "Don't Pixie!" in mock warning.

"WHAT?" Alice started laughing as she must have guessed what Edward had told EJ.

"Now I am dying to know" Lauren pouted.

"OK, so in high school we went on a camping trip" Alice started amongst Edwards loud protests and EJ's giggles.

"A ranger had stopped into camp and told us there had been a bear sighting and warned us about leaving food where a bear could get to it. Edward kinda freaked a little. He woke up in the middle of the middle of the night and was so afraid to leave the tent to use the restroom that he ended up peeing in a plastic soda pop bottle." by this time everyone was laughing and Edward was red faced. "The best part was the next day when he forgot that it was there and accidently knocked it over onto his sleeping bag when he got up, we teased him about peeing his bag for the rest of the trip" she finished actually holding her sides. "HA HA very funny. Payback's are a ….Alice" Edward said with a smile.

Alice just shrugged.

"Hey Bells? Remember that time in cheer camp when.." Rose began.

I cut her off "Yeah..save that story for later"

Alice popped up with "OH, this is something I want to hear" and Rose nodded.

"Speaking of which, if you are coming up next weekend for the big fishing trip I was thinking that maybe we can get some of the girls together from the old squad and catch up!" Rose suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun" I said thinking of some of the girls we had hung out with. It would be nice to see them again.

"You were a cheerleader?" Lauren asked with a hint of disbelief.

What was it with this chick.

"Damn straight! She was awesome. Most of the football players on our team wanted to get with Bells, especially when she did her double back flip." Jasper said with a smile.

"Um Ew" Bella giggled.

The food arrived and everyone dug in.

Jasper and Edward were talking about some house remodeling project at Jasper and Alice's house and as Edward was talking he was picking the snow peas out of his vegetables and would put them on my plate. I saw Lauren's face as she watched this knowing that he wasn't even conscious of what he was doing.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, he remembered I loved the snow peas? I looked over and saw Rose, Esme and Alice were smiling too.

"Oh Bella, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if EJ was in the wedding? I mean Jackson is the ring bearer but what if EJ stood up front with the groomsmen?" Lauren said sweetly and of course Edward's attention was back on her.

He looked at me and smiled, "I would like that if its ok with you?"

'Fake smile, Fake smile, Fake smile" I chanted in my head as my stomach rolled.

"Sure, I am sure EJ would like that" I pretended to cough, "Oh excuse me I need to use the ladies room"

I made it to the stall and promptly threw up. I heard someone enter the bathroom and then felt a hand start rubbing my back. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to see who was behind me. Esme smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug.

"You still love him?" she asked and when I nodded she smiled again. "Things have their way of working out, I have faith in my son. I know he doesn't love her and its only a matter of time before he realizes that. Now you fix your make up and come back out there with your head high and don't let her win ok baby?" She leaned in and kissed my cheek and walked back out of the bathroom.

I sat there stunned for a few minutes. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands then took her advice and fixed my make up. I gave myself a pep talk before squaring my shoulders and heading back out to the table. Once there I ignored Edward and Lauren getting drawn into a conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

We made plans for EJ and I to spend the weekend with them at their beach house next month.

While we were sitting there my cell phone went off. The ring tone of 'Isabelle' by Charles Aznavour instantly alerted EJ and I who it was. "Grandpere!!" EJ called reaching for the phone. I flipped open the phone and greeted my grandparents.

They wanted to speak to EJ and see how his game had gone. I handed EJ the phone and he quickly started recounting his day, from the soccer game to his new family being there. I smiled as he told my grandfather about his Grandpere and Grandmere Cullen and how we were going to the beach. I looked over to see Edward's proud face as EJ rattled on and on in fluent French.

Esme reached across the table grabbing my hand, a big smile on her face. "I love Charles Aznavour, Carlisle and I saw him once in Cannes on vacation."

"My grandfather has teased me with that song since I was baby. He loves to sing it to me when ever we are together so I made it his ring tone as it helps me feel a little closer to him." I explained feeling a little melancholy.

Once EJ was done he handed me the phone, I promised my grandfather I would call the next day and tell him all about our 'new' family before we said goodbye.

When I hung up Jasper asked about my Uncle Phillippe and if I thought when I came up if we could make a trip to the bakery. I laughed and promised that we would go get some 'Isabella's' a French pastry that my Uncle had made and named for me. This led into a conversation about old friends and his family and before I knew it everyone had eaten and it was time to go. Carlisle insisted on settling the check then he and Esme hugged us all making sure that I promised to call them at least once a week to check in.

Jasper and Emmett headed off to the gun show in Rose's vehicle while Rose, Alice and the kids headed to my home in Alice's vehicle. Edward hugged EJ and promised to call him that evening.

I hooked EJ's booster back into my car and we headed for home, my heart still squeezing in my chest as I realized this whole thing was going to be so much harder than I had originally thought.

* * *

PLEASE HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE! I NEED IT!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: OH GREAT AUTHOR STEPHANIE MEYER YOU OWN ALL THAT IS TWILIGHT ME ALL I OWN IS A CHRISTMAS TREE FARM. (SERIOUSLY)**

**TO MY REPEAT REVIEWERS I WISH I HAD A COOL NAME FOR YOU THAT WASN'T USED HUNDREDS OF TIMES LIKE 'THE REVIEW CREW' HOW ABOUT WEEKENDERS??? OH WELL YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOOO VERY HAPPY! PS BLUEBERRY958 I HEART YOU!!!**

**I HAVE TO GIVE A GREAT BIG HONKING HUGE THANK YOU TO ARICULLEN1134 FOR PIMPING ME ON HER PAGE. I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**AS ALWAYS TO MY GIRLS SENDMEONMYWAY AND IKINZ ILY XXOOXX! **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!**

* * *

Sunday morning, I rolled out of bed tired from the night before. I hadn't slept well at all. I knew Lauren was upset that I had cut our evening short. I was having a little bit of an internal struggle with myself. At lunch yesterday I saw Bella's face when I got a case of verbal stupidity and blurted out that I would love to have EJ in my wedding to Lauren. She had tried to hide it but I had seen the pain flash in her eyes as she held that fake smile on her face. I had wanted to pull her into my arms begging her forgiveness for my careless words. I was relieved when Esme followed her to the ladies room, thankful that when they returned Bella looked much better.

Even if she didn't have feelings for me anymore I knew she was alone and had put her romantic life on hold for our son. I was pretty sure it wasn't easy for her watching as her child's father got married while she sat on the side lines. Yet the thought of her with someone else made my heart ache. I was starting to question my feelings for Bella, for Lauren and the decisions I had made lately.

When Lauren held my hand in the restaurant last night a niggling feeling of being suffocated crept over me. I had to remind myself that Bella had moved on and so had I.

Not for the first time this week I started to doubt my decision to marry Lauren though.

On the drive back to Lauren's home last night I called to say good night to EJ. The voices and laughter in the background tugged on me as he told me about spending the day with Jackson and Sammy. Jasper and Emmett had returned from the gun show and Bella had made everyone dinner. As it was Saturday night, and he had company his Mom had decided to let him stay up a little later. He, Jasper and Sammy were building a fort in his room.

As he chattered on and on I realized that I wanted to be there with my family and not driving Lauren home where she wanted me to spend the night. When I hung up with EJ, I made the excuse that I wasn't feeling well but I was pretty sure she saw through me. I even kicked myself on the way home, who turns down a beautiful woman like Lauren? Was I an idiot?

As I poured myself a bowl of cereal I decided that I needed to get out of the house otherwise my churning thoughts were going to drive me crazy. I remembered that Jason had given me his card yesterday so we could get together to play golf. Maybe I would give him a call and see if he wanted to get together and hit a couple buckets of balls at the practice range this afternoon.

Imagine my surprise when I called and found out that EJ and Tyler had a play date that day at Jason's house. We quickly changed plans and decided to take the boys to the batting cages and then lunch so that Jen could have the day off.

I offered to pick up EJ and meet him at ten o'clock. I called and left a message on Bella's cell letting her know of the change of plans and quickly got ready to go.

On the way over to Bella's I realized that I had forgotten to give EJ back his Ipod yesterday. I would have to make a play list on mine so that when he rode with me I could play his music for him.

I grabbed the Ipod and quickly scanned to find his play list and was surprised to see one that was named EDWARD and one that was named EJ.

I opened the list that was named EDWARD and scanned the songs listed.

AT LAST –ETTA JAMES

MY MY MY – JOHNNY GILL

SOMEBODY'S ME-ENRIQUE EGLASIAS

MON ESSENTIAL – EMMANUEL MOIRE

JE ME PERDS- JENA LEE

STARTS AT GOODBYE-CARRIE UNDERWOOD

STILL-LIONEL RICHIE

DRIVING MYSELF INSANE-MARTIN KEMPER

JUST ONCE-QUINCY JONES

I MISS YOU-KLIMAXX

I recognized the first two songs as they were on my play list under WEEKEND followed by all the songs over the years that I heard that reminded me of her...

My heart started to race at what the meaning of a play list on EJ's Ipod with my name on it entailed. I thought back to that day when Bella and I went for a run, her Ipod had a play list with Peter's name on it. She said it had man hater – girl power songs on it. Did she have man hater songs on this one too? I skipped the first two songs as I knew them well and hit play.

Enrique's voice filled my car and I listened to the lyrics of the song 'Somebody's Me.' I turned into a parking lot and put my car into park just sitting there stunned. Did she feel this way about me? As I sat there and went over this in my mind the implication of it hit me hard. Did she still love me?? She still loved me? She couldn't still love me, could she?

Song after song came on singing of loss, love or longing. I felt my heart filling my chest and squeezing. What was I going to do? I sat there for so long my mind whirling and spinning like a top. 'Use logic' I told myself, I had time to figure my next move making sure that I wasn't jumping to conclusions. Maybe she had made this list as a reminder of what we once had but didn't feel the same anymore. I decided I would wait and watch before I made a decision on what to do about Bella. I needed to examine my relationship with Lauren anyway. I knew now that I shouldn't marry her if I was still in love with the ghost I once knew as Jane Doe. The question now was am I in love with the woman I now knew as Isabella Swan?

I took a deep breath and pulled back out onto the road heading for Bella's apartment my mind still in a swirl.

I parked and slipped the Ipod into my glove compartment having decided to write down the names of all the songs before I gave it back. I sat there a few minutes until I calmed down so that I didn't make a complete fool of myself when I saw her in a few minutes.

I rang the buzzer a few times before her voice came over the intercom. "Yes" she called.

"Bella it's me Edward, I am here to pick up EJ" I called back over the pop and crackle.

"Hold on" was her reply.

A minute later the door opened and there she stood hair a messy knot on her head, sweat pants, t-shirt, a button up cardigan and some thick socks. She had a book in one hand and those sexy librarian glasses I loved so much. My heart sped up and my mouth went dry as I had to remind myself not to focus on her lips rather than her eyes.

"I am sorry, we must have gotten our wires crossed, EJ has a play date today with Tyler"

"Did you get my message on your cell?" I asked

She shook her head.

"I called Jason to see if he wanted to go to the hit some balls at the driving range and he mentioned the play date today so we switched plans. We are going to take the boys to the batting cages and lunch to give Jen a few hours to herself this afternoon." I explained.

She smiled, "that was kind of you" then she realized she hadn't invited me in.

"OH, would you like to…" suddenly she screamed and took off running past me and I whirled just in time to see her jump into the arms of a man that was walking up. He was holding a bakery box in one hand and when she leaped into his arms he almost dropped it. On instinct I reached out and grabbed the teetering box before it fell.

My heart sunk, I watched her hug and kiss his face laughing the whole time. Instantly I was jealous, was my information incorrect? Maybe she did have someone in her life. The stranger was laughing and set her back down calling her "Ma petite puce," before kissing her on the forehead then her nose. Suddenly I felt a little hand take mine, I looked down at EJ watching the same scene with a look of confusion on his face.

I took a minute to examine her visitor; he appeared to be only a few years older than her. He had black hair, olive skin and looked like he worked out regularly. He smiled at me over her head and then reached out to shake my hand. I let go of EJ's hand and shook his hand and then handed him back his bakery box not missing the golden BARDE label on the box.

EJ grabbed my hand and pulled it to get my attention. When I looked at him he looked at the stranger then took a step behind my leg peering back out at his mother who had the biggest smile on her face and a look I could only categorize as adoration as she looked up at Mr. Bakery Box.

"Hello, I am Laurent" he introduced himself the French accent strong.

Bella seemed to wake up and turned to me, blushing as she introduced me.

"Laurent, this is my friend Edward who is the father of my son EJ, EJ, Edward this is my cousin Laurent" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, the resemblance is remarkable no?" Laurent asked gesturing to EJ.

At first I couldn't think past 'cousin' as it repeated in my head 'cousin, cousin, cousin.'"Uh yes, He can't deny me when he is thirteen" I joked. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked pointing to the bakery box with a smile.

Laurent laughed "French pastries, my father made sure I brought them along with me on my surprise visit for our petite puce!" he gestured toward Bella.

"Little Flea?" I translated thinking what a weird endearment it was.

Bella rolled her eyes and headed back toward the stairs through the open door.

"Come on, I have some coffee to go with those and I am sure he will tell you all about it" she huffed as she passed me with a smirk on her face.

Laurent shrugged and followed, while EJ held my hand not quite sure yet about his mother's cousin.

In the kitchen I got down the coffee mugs while Bella brought the cream from the refrigerator. When I turned back I was faced with a knowing look on Laurent's face at my obvious familiarity with Bella's kitchen. "Friends eh?" he questioned.

It was my turn to shrug.

"So? Petite puce? " I reminded.

"When I was eleven this monster" he pointed at Bella "used to follow me everywhere like a flea on a dog, so one day when I told her she couldn't go with me and my friends she bit me and drew blood. Hence the name fit and she has been ma petite puce every since" he finished with a laugh at Bella's expression.

"You are lucky you are my favorite cousin" she warned.

"I am your only cousin ma cherie" he leaned over and kissed her nose again.

"So EJ you don't remember me eh? " He smiled as my son just stared at him then shook his head.

"L'oncle Phillippe est mon pere." Laurent smiled as EJ's face lit up.

Suddenly EJ was speaking so quickly I almost couldn't translate what he was saying. Laurent threw back his head and laughed as EJ's questions peppered him. Where was Phillippe? Where had Laurent been? Why had they not seen him in France? When he had been in France had he seen the new puppy at his Grandmother's house? In his excitement he didn't give Laurent a chance to answer before the next question.

Laurent explained that he had been at an exclusive culinary academy in France for the last three years which was why EJ didn't remember him. When Bella had been in France, Laurent hadn't been able to get away.

The last time he had seen him EJ was still a toddler. Now that he was back in the US, he had spent the night with his parents in Seattle, and then drove down to Portland to surprise Bella.

As I sipped my coffee and feasted on the fantastic pastry I realized how fascinating it was to watch Bella's interaction with her cousin. The mutual joy and love radiated out of both of them as they talked animatedly about family, friends and caught up on each others life. The radio had been playing on low in the background when suddenly Laurent laughed and turned the volume up. "I love this song!" he laughed as he grabbed Bella's hand and twirled her into a dance in the kitchen. She was radiant as she threw her head back and laughed.

'Hey Soul Sister ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo the way you move ain't fair ya know' Laurent sang along as he dipped her and swirled in a crazy impromptu dance with Bella following along her cheeks full of color.

EJ and I whistled and clapped when the song ended with them bowing gracefully as if accepting an award. Bella's eyes were bright and meeting mine she pinked up even more. Her beauty always took my breath away. Here she was sweats, t-shirt and messy hair, but to me she was more beautiful than if she stepped off a runway. 'Stop it' I told myself and forced myself to look at my watch.

"Well, I hate to break up this performance but this little monster and I have to hurry if we are going to meet our friends." I said messing up EJ's hair.

She smiled and grabbed EJ's hand. "Come on mister lets get you ready"

EJ looked back at me "Are you coming to Tyler's too?"

"We are meeting Tyler and his dad at the batting cages. Do you like baseball?" I asked.

"Yes, I played last year" he answered a proud smile on his face.

"Great, we are going to go to a place that we can practice. It's a lot of fun too"

"Okay" he smiled pulling his mom towards the hallway.

I turned back to Laurent who was watching me.

"You still love her no?" he asked his eyes never leaving mine.

"I am engaged to someone else" I put it as simply as it was at this moment.

"Ah, I see. The heart wants what the heart wants. You still love her, I know you won't hurt her" his face serious. I was embarrassed and tongue tied.

Before I could respond Bella walked back in grabbing her coffee cup off the island. "How long are you staying?" she asked Laurent.

"In Portland today but in Seattle I am back to stay. The Barde family is branching out into the world of haute cuisine. We are starting work on the restaurant in two weeks." the excitement in his voice evident.

"Oh Laurent, that is so wonderful" she squealed giving him a hug.

EJ walked back in carrying his back pack and his jacket.

"Okay, well I guess we are all ready to go, it was so nice meeting your Laurent, I am sure we will see each other around" I took his hand and looked him in the eye conveying that I knew our stunted conversation wasn't over.

Bella hugged and kissed EJ on the forehead and smiled at me. "Call me on your way back so that I can be sure to be here. I have some errands I may run" she advised.

"Sure, if you are running late we can just hang around till you get back" I suggested. "EJ has a key in his backpack so if you do get back before me make yourself at home" she smiled and walked us to the door.

"OH WAIT! EJ's BOOSTER" she called.

"I bought one yesterday after lunch for my car so I got it covered" I called back.

Her smile lit up her face and I knew that my need to be a real dad to EJ made her happy. It was a good feeling.

I hooked EJ into the car, stowing his gear in the trunk.

When I started the car EJ asked "Hey, can I listen to my Ipod?"

"Sure" I reached for my glove compartment to grab his Ipod.

"Here ya go" he said holding out a different Ipod. It was almost exactly the same as the one in the glove compartment. I realized that the one in the glove compartment must be Bella's and yesterday EJ must have grabbed the wrong one from her car. A piece of the puzzle slid into place.

I took the Ipod from him and hooked it into place hitting play again without looking. I vaguely listened to a bubblegum pop song as EJ sang along in the back seat. I couldn't help the dopey grin on my face. It was her Ipod. It was HER Ipod.

We met up with Jason and Tyler before heading on over to the batting cages.

I really enjoyed spending time with EJ. He was a great kid with a really fun personality. Working with him on how to improve his swing and encouraging him as he tried only to have him look to me for approval made me proud.

I could see why EJ and Tyler were friends as they got along so well. Jason and I hit it off too and by the time lunch rolled around had made plans to hang with the guys in a few weeks.

I called Bella about an hour before we were ready to head back and made plans to meet her as she was still out running errands.

When EJ and I got back I quickly pulled out my notebook and made a note of the songs on her play list adding one more song to remember to down load. 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train.

I slipped her Ipod into the side pocket of EJ's back pack hoping that she would think that EJ had put it in there by mistake.

EJ unlocked the door and we headed upstairs and flipped on the light.

"Um..Do you think that you could read me some more Harry Potter since you won't be here later?" he asked shyly.

"Sure" I smiled as he ran out of the room to go grab the book.

We made ourselves comfortable on the couch as we again explored the world of Hogwarts. I had to admit that I really liked the story beginning to get lost in it with EJ at my side his head on my shoulder.

Bella arrived amidst grocery bags. EJ and I jumped up to assist her in carrying her purchases in.

She started to put them away while EJ chattered away about all the things we had done that day. She smiled when he talked about how much fun we had. She advised him to run and get ready for dinner while she threw something together then she offered me dinner if I wanted to stay.

I accepted gladly picking up the conversation once EJ ran off to wash his hands.

I offered to help make dinner and she handed me vegetables, a colander and a knife.

She picked up a bag that was from one of those girly soap stores. She pulled out a pump bottle of hand soap setting it by the kitchen sink before walking down the hallway with a few other packages then returned to the kitchen. She opened the bottle she had set on the counter a few minutes before, pumped some into her hands, washing them while I watched fascinated. The smell of the soap filled the room of melons. I smiled and set to work chopping vegetables for the salad.

She uncorked a bottle of white wine handing me a glass while I continued to marvel at her efficiency. She quickly threw together a marinade placing the chicken in it setting it aside while her grill heated.

She poured some olive oil into the pan and began browning rice. Once I was finished with the salad I started on braising the asparagus realizing that we worked quite well as a team. She switched the radio on low turning the dial until a soft classical station streamed into the room.

As we worked I felt comfortable enough to broach the subject of spending more time with EJ. We agreed that I would walk him to school three days a week Monday, Wednesday and Friday then I would take him too and from piano lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

EJ had plans for a fishing trip with her dad on Saturday in Forks so I suggested that maybe Saturday night he could come and stay with me at my parent's home in Seattle. We called EJ in and asked him how he felt about the idea and he seemed excited at the new arrangements.

As we carried everything to the table EJ suddenly piped up "Are you going to stay and read to me again?" I looked at Bella and she smiled. "Sure, if your mom doesn't mind." Secretly I was thrilled that he wanted me to be the one to read to him and I knew it showed as Bella winked at me.

Dinner was comfortable, Bella asking me about work and how things were going, I in turn asking about the bookstore. Her eyes lit up as she talked about a few ideas she had to expand the store and remodel the children's area

Someone had suggested that she model the larger chains adding in a café area. Once she had given it thought she decided that she would just add a little cart with free coffee, sprinkling a few seating areas here and there with overstuffed chairs and table lamps to make it feel like sitting in your own home.

Her main business was internet based with the actual store itself catering to locals who were repeat customers. She gave me an overview of her color schemes her excitement flashing in her beautiful brown eyes.

Once dinner was done EJ and I did the dishes pushing Bella out of the kitchen so we could have some 'man time.'

EJ brought the dishes to me to rinse and put in the dishwasher before we washed the pots and pans with me washing and him drying and putting them away.

He chattered away about school and his friends. He also seemed very excited about his fishing trip with Grandpa Swan. He told me the last time he had gone fishing; Uncle Billy had come along with his dog 'Steve' that looked like a wolf.

Every time they caught a fish the dog would try to jump into the water to grab it.

"Why did he name his dog Steve?" I couldn't help but ask. EJ just shrugged his shoulders.

After piano practice and his bath we settled on the couch with his book. I treasured this. To think a week ago I didn't know I had a son. Now my whole life was about him. Once he was tucked in I made plans to leave. "I'll be here tomorrow to walk you to school ok buddy?" I tousled his damp hair.

The smile that lit up his face made my heart squeeze.

"Okay I'll see ya in the morning" his smile making mine bigger.

I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you little man" I whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back and turned onto his side. I felt the tears well up and left the room with a lump in my throat. My son loves me! the thought of this made the joy beat in my chest.

Bella had been standing in the kitchen waiting for me, I appreciated her letting me have time alone with him.

"Well I better go" I looked up into her face.

"Hold on" Bella hurried out of the room, then headed down the back staircase, when she walked back in holding a book in her hand I was a little confused. She handed it to me with a smile "I was thinking that if you don't mind you could call him every night and read to him?"

I looked down to see the Harry Potter book EJ and I had been reading. Her thoughtfulness touched me. "Thank you, this is a great idea!" impulsively I hugged her and felt her stiffen in my arms. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' I thought as I let her go and stepped back afraid to look her in the eye.

When I did look up she looked stunned then her smile lit up her face. "Your welcome, he really seems to enjoy you reading to him and this way he can follow along here"

Bella walked me down to the front door.

"Hey B?" I asked turning toward her.

"Hmm" she said stopping at the bottom stair.

"Have you noticed that he never calls me Dad or Edward or anything but 'hey"?'" I worried my bottom lip.

"Yeah, give him time Edward. This is big for him. I have heard him bragging to his friends on the phone about you. Plus yesterday with Jackson I overheard him say a few times that 'his Dad said' and he would 'ask my Dad'. It was like he was trying the sound of it out to see how it fit. "She had reached out and was rubbing my arm in encouragement. The need to pull her into my arms and hold her was so strong that I had to brace myself. I forced myself to turn away. "Thanks your right, all we need is a little time and this all will sort itself out." I opened the door knowing that I wasn't only talking about EJ.

"Drive Safe" she called after me.

As I drove away I realized that she was still standing in the doorway watching me. I was afraid that leaving her was going to get harder and harder. I need to make some decisions soon I thought as I connected my Ipod and hit the play list labeled 'WEEKEND.'

* * *

**OH LAUREN THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD FOR YOU HONEY...OUR BOY IS HAVING DOUBTS.....**

**OK SERIOUSLY, REVIEWS ARE LIKE CRACK TO ME AND I AM ADDICTED TO THEM. I DEFY THE IT POLICE AT WORK TO CHECK MY YAHOO ACCOUNT TO SEE IF YOU HAVE LEFT THEM FOR ME. SO MAKE IT WORTH IT FOR ME AND HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON!**


	12. Chapter 11

AN: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I OWN MY LAPTOP WITH SOME AWESOME ROB P 'ALONE TIME FANTASY' PICTURES IN IT.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE SO KIND AS TO REVIEW THEY MEAN SO VERY MUCH TO ME.

TO SENDMEONMYWAY WHO IS MADLY AT WORK CORRECTING MY CHAPTERS XXOOXX ILY YOU BB.

LAST BUT NEVER LEAST TO IKINZ: I RAISE MY GLASS OF WINE TO YOU MY SISTER! FOR LISTENING TO ME RAMBLE, FOR KEEPING ME ON TRACK WITH MY STORY AND JUST BEING THERE TO COMMISSERATE WHEN REAL LIFE GETS FRUSTRATING!

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

The next Friday found us on our way to Forks. I thought back over the last week and smiled.

Monday morning Edward and I walked EJ to school, after introducing him to EJ's teacher we went to the office to make the necessary changes to EJ's emergency contact information. I also wanted to introduce him to some of the office staff as I knew that they would see him around more. The head secretary Leanne winked at me and mouthed 'He's Hot!' when Edward was in conversation with the principal. They were discussing his company making a non-profit donation to the school for updated computer equipment. It was fascinating watching him in his Armani suit the typical business executive. Edward was always hot but in business mode he was very sexy.

Leanne was pretending to fan herself and I snorted. Edward glanced at me making my face turn red. He quirked an eyebrow and wrapped up his conversation handing Ms. Pauless his business card and letting her know his assistant would contact her to get some papers that needed to be filled out for the school.

Before we left he winked at the secretaries making me roll my eyes at their deer in the headlights look. Once we were safely out of the school yard walking back to the store I finally bumped into him with a giggle. "Seriously Edward, using your charm on the office staff? You had those women dazzled."

"Really? Hmm I dazzled them? Do I dazzle you?" he smirked.

"Quite frequently" I admitted. "Although most of the time I expect it and remind myself you don't mean anything by it."

His shoes seemed to have caught his attention and he walked a few feet with his head down. Whatever had been the problem must have passed as he smiled at me when he looked up.

"What were you finding so funny in there anyway? Did I have something hanging from my nose?" he watched me closely for my answer.

"Leanne was letting me know that she thought you were handsome" I explained.

"That made you laugh?" he asked seriously.

"Um, just that um I didn't want you to catch her making hand movements and stuff. You could get a fat head" I pronounced sounding like an idiot. I couldn't very well admit that I was embarrassed that I agreed with her, that his looking at me at that moment I almost felt like he could read my mind.

Was that relief on his face? Did he really believe I would find it funny that someone found him attractive? Even now as a woman jogged by us she slowed her pace obviously checking him out.

We parted ways at my store with him waving as he drove off to his office.

The rest of the week went like clockwork with Edward picking EJ up on his mornings to walk him to school then taking him to his piano lessons on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Every conversation with EJ suddenly became somehow Edward centered.

'Dad said this' or 'Dad did that' was forever coming out of EJ's mouth. His happiness made mine. It was a little hard to have Edward around more and more. It didn't help seeing the object of my desire fully well knowing that I couldn't have him. I started to make myself as busy as possible during pick up and drop off times to avoid having to make small talk that gave me a piercing pain in my heart.

Like clockwork Edward would call every night and read Harry Potter to EJ. It got to the point where EJ would watch the clock counting the minutes till the phone rang.

I would watch as he listened intently flipping the pages following along while his dad read to him on the other end of the line. His giggles and gasps let me know he was enjoying every second. Every night before they hung up they would talk about their day laughing and joking until I would hear him say good night.

We were on the road tonight and I wondered if Edward would remember to call as I looked at the clock. I laughed when my cell phone rang with Edward's voice coming over the speakers when I hit the button on my steering wheel.

"Hello" his voice rang out.

"Hi" both EJ and I chimed.

"How far are you from your dad's place" he asked.

"About an hour out, we are making pretty good time. I wanted to make it right at his bedtime so he stays on schedule." I replied.

"Are you going to read Harry?" EJ requested.

The warm chuckle from the phone line made my pulse race.

"Of course buddy, same dad time same dad phone" I heard Edward say and EJ repeat. I smiled.

"I guess you won't be able to follow along this time but I will make sure to let you know what page to start on next time ok?" Edward's voice had a tinge of happiness in it and I had to smile.

"OK!" EJ called back.

Off Edward went reading along as his voice flowed like honey out of the speakers making the drive seem to fly by. When we pulled up in front of my dad's I was a little disappointed that we had arrived so we sat in the car until Edward let EJ know that the hour was up.

"Well little man, I will see you tomorrow when I pick you up for our big sleepover at Nana and Papa's right?" Edward asked EJ.

"YEP!" EJ called back.

"I will pick him up at six if that's ok? " I heard Edward ask.

"Sure, just as a reminder Rose has set up for our Forks Cheer reunion for tomorrow night at her house in Seattle" I reminded him.

"No problem, well good night little man"

"Good night big man!'" EJ called from the back seat giggling.

"Good night B" Edward said surprising me as he almost sounded a little wistful.

"Good night Edward see you tomorrow" I replied and then disconnected.

My dad was waiting on the front porch to scoop EJ up into a hug and help us take everything inside.

Saturday morning EJ and my dad had been out of the house and fishing at the crack of dawn coming back around eleven for lunch. We left shortly after they got back, knowing that it was an almost four hour drive from Forks to Seattle. I wasn't surprised that EJ had taken a nap in the back seat on the way before watching a DVD in the back seat. By the time we arrived at Rose's though he was a little cranky.　Both he and my dad had returned smelling of fish and the outdoors. I was going to stay in the guest room so I deposited my stuff and turned to EJ who stood there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Ok buddy, before you go anywhere you need a bath"　I teased holding my nose.

"I'm tired I wanna lay down!" EJ　shifted from foot to foot looking toward the big comfortable bed.

"Sorry sweetie no go. Your Dad's gonna be here in a little while and you need a bath"　I　coaxed.

"I　DON'T　WANT　A　BATH!"　he stomped his little foot while his face scrunched up in his rage.

I knew he was overtired from the day so I　warred with myself. I　knew that if he got some more sleep he would be a much better behaved child, although he would stink up Esme's home but once he crossed into obstinate territory it was consistency that he needed.

I　used my calm, firm Mommy voice, "EJ, you will not take that tone with me. I　am going to go start the water and you will be in that tub in a few minutes young man. No argument."　I walked past him.

As I　passed I　heard him mutter "I　bet my dad wouldn't make me take a bath!"

"You may be right and you may be wrong but your dad isn't here your mom is and your stuck with the bath buddy"　I　continued into the bathroom and adjusted the water.

　Once EJ　was in and out of the bathtub properly scrubbed his mood had improved tremendously.

"He's gonna be here soon right?" EJ asked for the hundredth time in the last hour.　I smiled at myself in the mirror as I combed EJ's hair　once he was dressed.

"Yes, in about thirty minutes" I answered again. I felt like a parrot but I was happy that he was looking forward to the sleepover with Edward. I was also looking forward to the night out with the girls.

Once EJ　was ready I　let him lay on the guest room bed watching a DVD he had brought in from the car while I　started getting ready. I　quickly showered and blew dry my hair then put on my make up while the hot rollers were still in my hair. I had brought a 'little black dress'　for the evening out feeling a little silly that I　wanted to look good to my high school friends who hadn't seen me in years. The first of　the guests started to arrive as I started taking the rollers out of my hair to let it fall in soft curls down　my back.　

As she was already ready and I　was just finishing up, Rose entertained and greeted everyone as they arrived. The laughter and stories floated up the stairs reminding me of all the sleepovers and get togethers we used to have in high school.

When the house suddenly went quiet it was pretty noticeable. Rose's voice boomed up the stairs "Bella, Edward's here to pick up EJ!"

EJ hopped up and down then took off out the door and down the stairs. I made it to the top of the stairs in time to see him leap off the bottom step into Edward's arms.

Edward hugged him close before setting him down and kissing the top of his head. My heart squeezed at the love and pride shining from Edward's face as he looked at our son. When he looked up and saw me descending he froze his mouth dropping open and his eyes bugging out of his head. I　felt like a million bucks. His face broke into a big smile. "Hey beautiful" his velvet tone rolled over me. I didn't miss hearing a few sighs from the women in the other room as I rolled my eyes at him my heart thudding in my chest at his obvious appraisal. When I could find my voice again I remembered to let him know," I put all his emergency contact information in the front zippered pocket of his back pack. He will try to talk you into chocolate just don't let him go too crazy as he gets stomach aches pretty easy. My cell phone will be on so if you need me just call. We shouldn't be going too far just maybe a local place for food and drinks so I can get there fairly quickly if you need me" as I went on and on he just nodded his head. "OK, got it, don't worry and have fun!" he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek the gesture stunning me. I had all of EJ's things packed in his backpack ready to go by the door.

"Come on little man, Nana and Papa are waiting" Edward picked up EJ's backpack throwing it over his shoulder before opening the door. EJ grabbed Edwards hand and headed out to the car.

Suddenly EJ　stopped and darted back to me hugging me tightly around my waist. "I　love you Mommy don't worry I　will have fun!" he reassured me. I　kissed the top of his head three times, my eyes starting to tear up. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

EJ　ran back to him and grabbed his hand

"OH, what time do you need him back by tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"By two if you don't mind? I would like to get back before too much traffic."

"OK, see you tomorrow." he turned and they headed off together.

I shut the door and a wall of screams and giggles hit me.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH!"　I heard a friend named Lily yell. "You made a baby with Mr. Walking Sex on Legs? He is freaking gorgeous!" (Lily had just given up cursing after her two year old repeated that she was having the worst fucking day ever making grandma threaten mommy with a bar of soap to wash that dirty mouth of hers out) The chorus of women jumping in about how hot Edward was continued before moving on to interrogate Rose on why she hadn't brought him around during college. Rose just shook her head and laughed.

"OK ladies lets move it to the restaurant you can go ga-ga over Bella's Edward there" she called over the din of voices.

"Bella's Edward?" I snorted.

"Trust me!" she giggled.

Since we had a party of eight Rose had called a few days ago to make sure they knew we were coming.

When we walked in half the people turned their heads giving us the once over. I felt my face burn as we quickly were seated. Once the food and drinks started to flow the group got louder a little raunchier. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.　Once everyone had eaten,　I suggested　we move on to the　bar　Rose had picked out which was　within walking distance.　

It had been awhile since I had been out with the girls let　alone to a bar. I was a little excited and a little buzzed by the time we walked in quickly finding a table in a corner. We had barely sat down when a round of drinks were brought to the table. "Courtesy of the gentlemen at the end of the bar" the waitress explained nodding her head to where a group of young men were crowded.　

We grabbed our drinks lifting them in the air towards the group in thanks and then turned back to continue our conversation ignoring the　catcalls from that direction.　

One of our ladies Melissa had just　launched into　the story of how Rose and　I　had snuck into the boy's　locker room to steal a jock strap on a dare when her eyes rounded and her voice trailed off as she looked behind me. I　turned around slowly　to find　myself face to face with none other than Jake　'the wolf' Black. Captain of the football team　my senior year and my high school　boyfriend.　

"BELLS!"　he　called out the huge smile I always remembered lighting up his face. I jumped up and hugged him, his huge arms encircling me and pulling me close. I could smell his Bulgari body wash that I used to　love so much. When I　stepped back he reached and grabbed my hand lightly squeezing.

"You look fantastic! Where have you been and what have you been up to?" he　asked pulling me toward a table a little farther away from my friends. I looked back　at the girls and shrugged　my shoulders letting him guide me to a　chair.　

"I live in Portland,　I own a small bookstore and　I　am the mother of the most　wonderful little boy" I answered with a smile. "Married or divorced?" he raised his eyebrows as if surprised.　

"Neither"　I　had never been ashamed of how EJ came to be nor would I　ever be.　"You?"

"Nope" his smiled deepened. "Boyfriend?"　

'Edward's engaged' I reminded myself "Nope, no　boyfriend"　

"Great!" he squeezed my hand again. I　looked at my watch. "Hey, I　need to make a call I　will be right back." As I turned around to motion to Rose I was going outside to make a call I　realized that she was already on her cell at her table. She nodded to acknowledge my hand signals so I walked outside and dialed Edward's cell #. I　heard the beep letting me know he was on the other line. He clicked over right before it would have gone to voicemail. "Hello B"　I heard him say his voice sounding a little stiff. "HI Edward, I　just wanted to say good night to EJ."　

"Ok, hold on" I　heard him call for EJ　and then EJ　got on the phone his little voice so excited　ready to　tell me about all the fun he was　having.　

The sudden longing for him hit me hard and　I　felt myself tear up. I　must have already drunk too much to be so melancholy. It was not like this was his first sleep over, just the first one with his dad.　

I　oohd and ahhd in all the right places before he　said it was time for him to　go to bed. We said　our good　nights and I　love yous then he asked　his dad if he could use the phone for mom to sing the　'dodo" song to　him when he lay down. In the background I　heard Edward laugh, some scuffling noises then EJ　called out ok so I could start.　Jacob found me outside the bar leaning against the wall singing a lullaby to my son with tears　in my eyes.　　After the fourth round I　heard his breathing even out and knew he was asleep.

"B, you still there?"　I heard Edward whisper.

It was difficult to talk around the lump in my throat. "Yeah, thanks I　guess I　will see you tomorrow."

"Are you enjoying yourself?" his voice again sounded stiff and almost terse. He would never make sense to me. "Yeah, I guess listen Edward I　have to go I have a friend waiting"　I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Yeah ok bye"　I heard the phone disconnect so I shoved my cell into my clutch purse and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him back into the bar.

* * *

EPOV

I had just finished reading with EJ　when my cell rang. I　looked at the caller ID　wondering what Rose could want. "Hello?"

　"Just checking in Edward, we made it to the bar to have a few drinks, how is everything going over there?" Rose asked causing my curiosity to kick into overdrive. Sammy wasn't here and she never just randomly called to 'check on things' over here.

"Great, I was just putting EJ　to bed. Are you and Bella having a good time?" 'Please say no please say no' spun through my head.

"We were but now she is over there talking with her Ex-boyfriend Jake Black so I　wouldn't know but from her smile I would say she is enjoying herself" Rose's little pronouncement had jealously leaping through me.

"Jake huh? I have never heard of a Jake" I　snapped then winced to myself.

"Yeah, they were pretty hot and heavy back in the day. Oh she is motioning that she is going to make a phone call probably going to call to say good night to EJ. Once the kid goes to sleep why don't you join us? Its O'Meara's you know where Em and I　announced our engagement?"

I　heard the little beep and looked at the phone; it was Bella on the other line.

"Listen Rose I have to go, Bella's on the other line. I'll think about it" I said then clicked over.

"Hello　B"　I knew I　sounded irritated but I couldn't seem to　reign the green eyed monster in.

　　She explained that she wanted to say good night to EJ. "Hold On, EJ"　I called as he was across the room sitting in Esme's lap. I　forgot about my jealousy and I listened to him tell her about all the fun he was having. I saw him rub his eyes and yawn and knew I　need to wrap things up. "EJ, its time for bed buddy, tell Momma good night ok?"　I　called from the bottom of the stair case. Once he said his I　love you and good night he asked if he could take the phone into his room for her to sing his lullaby. She had been supportive of me reading to him each night it was the least I　could do. I followed him as he ran up the stairs, jumping on the bed he handed me the phone. I　put it on speaker phone and sat it on the night stand before tucking him into the bed. I　turned down the lights before he called out "OKAY." I　stood in the door way listening to her beautiful voice over the phone. When EJ was asleep I snuck in and took the phone.

"B, you still there?" I whispered.

"Yeah, thanks I　guess I　will see you tomorrow" her voice laced with emotion.

I thought of her at the bar with some ex –boyfriend. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I sounded snippy even to myself.

"Yeah, I guess listen Edward I　have to go I have a friend waiting" I heard her say softly. I guess she didn't have time to talk to me.

"Yeah ok bye"　I heard the phone disconnect as I slowly walked back to my old bedroom and lay back on my bed to think about why I was so upset.

After awhile I felt restless so I checked in on EJ, he was fast asleep. As I made my way back down the hallway I passed the door to Carlisle's study.  
"Edward?" I heard him call out. I pushed the door open to see him sitting in a wing chair with a book open on his lap.  
"Is he asleep?" he asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, it's crazy how much I love that kid. If you would have asked me a few weeks ago if I ever wanted a kid I would have answered in abstract. In the future maybe kinda thing. Now, I can't picture my life without him." I confessed.  
"I know how you feel. I always loved you as a nephew but when you became mine my whole world changed for the better. I want you to know how proud I am to watch you pick up fatherhood. I have been always proud of your accomplishments but watching you hold your son on the soccer field last weekend I could never have been prouder." he stood up walking over to grasp my shoulder and giving it a squeeze of reassurance.  
"Have you given anymore thought to the whole Bella/Lauren situation?" he was so astute.  
"I am confused and I don't like to make decisions when I am confused. I was sure I loved Lauren but there are so many times lately when I am questioning that. I know now that what I feel when I am around Bella made me realize I don't feel those things around Lauren. Then I feel like a creep for lusting after someone other than my fiancé. Do I feel what I feel for Bella because she is the one thing I can't have? Am I just attracted to her because we have a son together? I just keep wondering if I am truly in love with Bella or the idea of who we were together, who she was then?" I broke off and looked into Carlisle's smiling face.  
"Edward, just be honest with your self. Ask yourself who do you want to wake up next to in ten years from now, twenty years from now?" Carlisle looked me in the eye raising an eyebrow.  
There was only one person that came to mind and then I there I made the decision to go and talk to her.  
"I need to go out can you watch over EJ for me in case he wakes up, I need to run an errand"  
"Sure" Carlisle called but I was already headed down the hall.

As I pulled up in front of O'Meara's and gave the valet the keys to my car my stomach flip flopped. I ran a hand through my hair and gave myself a little pep talk. When I walked into the bar I spotted her immediately. She was sitting with a guy at a table their heads close together a huge smile on her face.  
I walked over to where Rose and the ladies that I had seen at Rose's house earlier were sitting.  
"Hey Edward, fancy seeing you here! Ladies scoot over and let Edward take a seat." Rose called out. I saw Bella's head turn and her eyes widen. She quickly came over "Is EJ alright?"  
"He is fine, he is asleep. Rose called because she needed her um spare key and realized that she had left her keys at home. " I fumbled in my pocket pulling out my key chain pretending to remove a key from the ring.  
"Everything okay Bells?" the man she was sitting with was suddenly there.  
"Oh um no, Jake this is Edward. Edward is the father of my son EJ." she made the introductions.  
Just the father of her son..I thought. What the hell was I doing here?  
I shook the big mans hand and then turned to Rose. "So here ya go" I placed the key in her hand. She raised her eyebrow with a cat that caught the canary look.  
"Thank you so much Edward. You have to stay for a drink now that you are here though." she pointed to the spot that her friends had vacated.  
Now that I had chickened out of talking with Bella, I didn't want it to be obvious that my key story was a lie, so I sat. When the waitress arrived I ordered a Johnny Walker Red.  
Big man grabbed Bella's hand then pulled out a few chairs to add to the booth taking a seat between me and Bells. She looked at me over his shoulder with a smile of apology.  
I turned my attention to her and Rose's friends pouring on the charm. I tried my hardest not to look over where she sat with him. The longer I sat there the more frustrated I became, and then I realized that I was feeling a little better. Suddenly it occurred to me I was on my fourth drink. The women I sat with were the funniest ladies I had ever met in my life. On my sixth drink I had to go to the bathroom.  
As I stood up the room swirled and I had to sit back down. I started laughing at myself and what an ass I was.  
Suddenly she was there, big brown eyes looking worried.

"Edward are you ok?" I heard her ask.  
"I think he has had enough" Rose said laughing. 　  
"I can't drive" I announced then that thought made me crack up laughing.  
"Bella, are you almost ready to go?" Rose nodded towards 'Big Man'  
"Yeah, 　Why don't I drive Edward home in his car, you can drop off the girls and then pick me up and his parents house?" she suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan" I heard Rose respond.  
"Bells, I was hoping to spend some more time with you" Big Man whined.  
"Big man is a whiner B" I mumbled.  
"Edward, you are drunk, here Jake help me get him to his car please" she grabbed underneath one of my arms pulling me up so that my weight was against her.  
Jake stepped forward and effectively held me up taking the weight from her.  
She searched my pockets looking for my valet ticket. I giggled when she searched my pants pocket knowing she had to have felt my cock spring to life once the thought of her hand anywhere in that vicinity hit me.  
When we stepped outside the cold air hit me and my head felt fuzzy.  
"You got him? Okay I am going to go get the car" I heard her voice slice through the muddy thoughts.  
"Listen asshole, drunk or not, I want you to know I am going after Bella. I made the mistake of letting her out of my life once before and its not going to happen again." the asshole whispered into my ear.  
I had to start laughing again. I started to slump forward and felt her arms catching me.  
　"He doesn't know we are in love with each other. What a stupid jerk. He doesn't realize my heart will always be yours just like yours will always be mine." I thought to myself.  
I heard a sharp intake of breath, giggling and clapping.  
The last thought I had before everything suddenly went dark was 'Did I say that out loud?"

BPOV

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?" my little brain was spinning.  
Rose and my friends were clapping and yelling most of them were obviously tipsy as well.  
The valet pulled up with the car not giving me time to process what the hell had just happened.  
Jake helped me get Edward into the passenger side then as I shut the door to go around to the other side I felt his hand on my arm.  
"Bells, I want to see you again." Jake gave me a little tug pulling me into a hug.  
"Jake, I am not ready for that right now. Maybe in a few months but my whole life is a little chaotic right now. Give me some time to work all this out ok?" I stepped back and then leaned up giving him quick peck on the cheek.  
"Call me" I heard him say as I ran around to climb into the driver's side.  
Looking over at the man in the passenger side of the car I realized my hands were shaking so hard I had a hard time turning the key in the ignition.  
'He is drunk, he probably thinks I am Lauren' I told myself.  
He was right though I realized my heart would always be his.  
As I pulled up in front of the Cullen's I leaned over and pushed his hair off his forehead taking a second to admire his obvious beauty.  
The front porch light came on and I saw Carlisle step out onto the stoop before heading over.  
"Need some help?" he asked when he saw Edward in the front seat.  
"Please, he just has had a little too much to drink tonight" I explained.  
"Ahem, ok well let's get him in the house and up to bed" he opened the passenger side and pulled his son effortlessly from the seat then picked him up in a fireman carry.  
I rushed in front of him opening the front door. Then preceded him up the stairs opening the door that he stopped in front of. I watched as Carlisle flipped Edward onto the bed then turned to me. "Do you need a ride?" he asked.  
"Um no, Rose should be here in a little bit."  
"Ok, well would you like something to drink, tea, or water?" he asked as I followed him through the house and into a brightly lit kitchen.  
Esme stood up from the table when we entered. "Oh Bella, it so good to see you" she crossed and folded me into a hug. She gestured to the table where she had some papers spread out. "I was just working on a menu plan for next week. Won't you join me?" she pointed to the seat across from her while Carlisle put a kettle on the stove.  
"Edward got a little drunk and needed help getting home" I explained knowing my face was flaming red.

"Wow, that's not like Edward" Carlisle commented with a pained look on his face.  
We made small talk sipping tea till Rose walked in the kitchen.  
"Hey Bells ready?" she asked twirling her keys on her finger.  
"Yeah just let me use the restroom I will be right back" I headed in the direction Esme pointed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RPOV

As soon as she was out the door Carlisle and Esme were on me like a pack of dogs on a three legged cat.  
"What happened?" Esme asked in a whisper.  
"He got there and she was sitting with an ex boyfriend from high school. He must have chickened out because he started mumbling about bringing me my spare key.  
Then he proceeded to drink himself into oblivion all the while giving puppy dog looks at her out of the corner of his eye."  
"Poor Edward" Carlisle mumbled.  
"Oh it gets better" I sing songed triumphantly.  
"Really spill it" Esme leaned in closer.  
"He was so drunk he admitted to her that he is in love with her. Then the dumb ass passed out." I clapped my hands in excitement.  
"WOW! What did she say?" Esme was just as excited.  
"Nothing yet, we didn't get a chance to talk about it. The valet showed up and they put him in the car." I leaned back trying to look relaxed and unconcerned as  
I heard Bella coming back.  
"I will let you know" I whispered then stood up turning to Bella.  
"OK, Chica lets go back to my casa and get some sleep!" I acted as if I had no intention of ambushing her in the car.  
We made our goodbyes, and I tried to be as patient as possible waiting until we were on the freeway before I hit her with it.  
"So Edward still loves you huh?" I watched her turn her shocked face to me out of the corner of my eye.  
"He was drunk, he must have thought I was Lauren" she protested.  
"OH Please Bella, trust me that man is ass backward in love with you. It's only a matter of time before you both realize that you are meant to be together. I give it till Christmas and I bet he will have kicked Lauren to the curb." I predicted.  
"Rose, don't be silly. He loves Lauren. He was drunk, he didn't realize it was me" her protests sounding like she was trying to convince herself.  
"Un Huh, mark my words CHRISTMAS" I giggled as we pulled into my garage.

* * *

FOR THE RECORD:

#1 THIS WILL BE A HEA AND THE BOY WILL GET THE GIRL.

#2 THIS WILL NOT BE A BELLA DATES JACOB THEN REALIZES THAT EDWARD IS THE ONLY ONE FOR HER AT THE LAST SECOND STORY. SORRY TEAM JACOB FANS I THINK TAYLOR LAUTNER IS TOTALLY LICKABLE AND LEGAL IN SOME STATES IN THE USA (YEAH I CHECKED CAUSE I AM FREAKY LIKE THAT) BUT I AM FIRMLY TEAM EDWARD.

#3 LAST BUT NOT LEAST I HATE LAUREN TOO AND IF YOU MOTIVATE ME WITH THOSE LOVELY LITTLE REVIEWS THAT I AM ADDICTED TO I WILL WORK ON GETTING MY EDWARD TO PULL HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS. 　


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT**

**TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER J'TAIME MON AMIS!!!!**

**TO IKINZ WHO MOTIVATES ME TO GET OVER THE WRITERS BLOCK**

**WARNING!!!! THIS IS GONNA GET BUMPY TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS IS A HEA STORY. EDWARD WILL GET HIS BELLA..BUT WHAT WOULD THIS STORY BE IF THERE WASN'T A FEW ANGSTY PARTS IN IT. JUST DON'T GIVE UP ON ME K???**

* * *

EPOV Sunday Morning  
　  
I felt something poking my face and little voices whispering in my head.  
"Is he dead?"  
"Nope, did you hear him snoring? Plus he's drooling"  
"Uncle Edward are you ok?" the voice I recognized as Sammy's said.  
"My mom said when he wakes up he is gonna have a bad headache" EJ advised.  
"Should we go and get him an aspirin and some water?" Jackson asked with a solemn voice.  
"Yeah let's go" I heard EJ's voice as the door opened and closed loud enough to send shock waves through my already pounding head.  
I slowly cracked my eyes open squinting them closed as the early afternoon light from the window pierce my eyeballs like daggers.  
As I sat up the door creaked open and Carlisle poked his head into the room.  
"Hey stranger the kids said you may need this" he held up a glass of water and an aspirin bottle.  
"Ugh" was all I could get out.  
"That bad huh? Everyone is here for brunch and the noise level is pretty bad downstairs" he warned.  
"Who is everyone?" I croaked taking the aspirin and drinking down the whole glass of water.  
My mouth still tasted like sandpaper stuck together with paste.  
I slowly made my way to the bathroom as Carlisle sat on the end of the bed.  
"The usual suspects, I take it last night didn't go as planned?" he called after my retreating form.  
I picked up my toothbrush and ran cold water over it.  
"No, when I got there she was enjoying the company of her ex-boyfriend. It just didn't seem like the right time to tell her." I explained through the open door.  
"Hmmm, so what do you remember about last night" he called back.  
"Not a whole lot after awhile. The last thing I remember is the need to use the bathroom and feeling like Johnny Walker punched me in the head" I grabbed the toothpaste and began to brush my teeth.  
Carlisle was in the doorway "Rose mentioned her friend and that she told him she wasn't interested in dating him right now"  
I raised my eyebrows and continued to brush my teeth as this rolled around in my head for a few minutes.  
I rinsed out my mouth and asked "Did she say she wasn't interested in dating him or dating period"  
"Rose made it pretty clear that she meant him" he smiled as he handing me a towel to dry my face.  
"Anyway she came for brunch and is out walking in the back garden. Hurry and shower, maybe this time you can catch her alone." He squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.  
"Thanks" I said with smile.  
He shrugged his shoulders and left me to pull myself together. I could have won the Guinness Book of World Records for fastest shower recorded. I was coming down the stairs ten minutes later my head feeling a little better when EJ came running up grabbing me around my legs.  
"I am so glad you are ok" he mumbled into my leg. I scooped him up and hugged him hard then carried him toward the kitchen.  
"Me too, sorry I worried you" I almost choked up on the words his concern overwhelming me.  
"I love you, I don't want you to get sick" he held my cheeks in his hands as he looked into my eyes his eyebrows creased with his concern.  
"Thank you, but this morning was caused from your Dad making a bad choice last night. Your hugs cured me though and now I am almost back to normal. I think if you give me another hug it just might finish the job" I barely got out before he nearly crushed my windpipe as he threw his little arms around my neck and squeezed. When he let go I flipped him over my shoulder as we entered the kitchen.  
"Hey ma? Are we having potatoes for brunch? I got a big sack o'potatoes" I called out as I jostled him on my shoulder. His giggles echoed through the kitchen. I flipped him over onto his feet before messing up his hair.  
"Bella still outside?" I asked all eyes turning to me in amusement.  
"Yep, in the garden" Rose said over the coffee cup she had brought to her lips.  
"Be right back buddy, I need to go talk to your mom" I headed for the door starting an inner dialogue to prep myself. I knew what I wanted to say but not how to say it.  
Esme's back garden was her pride and joy. The rambling paths were beautiful in the spring and even now in the fall the shrubs and evergreens were pleasant and comforting.  
I found her in the middle of the garden sitting on a bench looking toward where the garden ended and a forest took over.  
"B?" I called and felt bad when I saw her jump before she turned to me with a smile as I approached.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as I sat beside her.  
"They are not even worth that" she mumbled then turned so that she was sitting opposite from me on the bench straddling it. "Why were you there last night? Don't give me Rose forgot her key because when we got to her house she used her garage door opener for us to get in." she stared into my eyes waiting for my explanation. I needed to move suddenly feeling restless. "Walk with me?" I stood and grabbed her hand. Her hand in mine just felt 'right'.  
"I came to talk to you. When I saw you with James, John, Jake whatever his name was I decided it wasn't the right place or time. I felt jealous." I didn't want to look her in the eye.  
"Jake is just a friend Edward sometimes I think something is broken in me. I can't seem to get　excited to go out with any of the men I meet." her revelation making my heart pound.  
I couldn't help but tease her "Are you trying to tell me you and I bat for the same team now?" I bumped her shoulder with mine still holding her hand.  
When she saw the laughter in my eyes she giggled. "You wish! What is it with guys wanting to see two girls get it on? You normally don't see women getting hot and bothered about two guys getting together." she was shaking her head. "It's not just EJ, I know I need to move on as you have but I keep finding myself stuck in the past" her revelation caused me to pause. Was she saying she was still stuck on me?  
It was now or never, we were almost back to the house. I pulled her to a stop and turned so that she was looking me in the eye.  
"Bella, I am going to end things with Lauren. I realized that I can't be with her when I am madly, deeply crazy in love with someone else."  
Her eyes began to tear up and she squeezed my hand.  
"My heart, body and soul are and always will be yours. I can't lie to myself any more that's what I came to the bar to tell you last night. When I pictured myself in 20 years waking up next to someone all I could see was you" I lifted her chin as her tears continued to flow down her face. "I will understand if you don't feel the same but you said in your kitchen a few weeks ago that you had loved me I am praying that you still have a little bit of that love left" she cut me off with a finger to my lips. She stared into my eyes for a few moments the joy radiating back to me.  
"Edward, I .." was all she got out before we heard someone calling my name.  
What the hell? Lauren was here?  
Bella dropped my hand and turned away to compose her face.  
Lauren ran up and hugged me before turning toward Bella with a smile.  
"What are you doing here?" my question sounded a little harsh even to me and I saw her eyes flick to Bella.  
"I was in town and I tried reaching you on your cell all night, when I couldn't I figured I would drop by to make sure you were ok and I just couldn't wait to tell you. I have the most wonderful news!" she said bouncing up and down on her toes.  
In a way I was glad she was here as now was as good of time as ever to tell her it was over. Her next words stopped my heart.  
"I know we wanted to wait awhile but, I just found out. Edward we're pregnant!" she shouted.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella break into a run back into the garden. I couldn't move. I was stuck in limbo all thoughts leaving my head.

Lauren's point of view  
　  
I had tried to reach Edward all night but my calls went directly to voicemail. All I could envision was him with her the fury reaching a fevered pitch as I envisioned her sabotaging everything I had worked so hard for the last two years. This morning I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped in my car and drove straight to his parent's house. His family seemed surprised to see me and said Edward was with 'her' out in the garden.  
As I approached I saw him turn to her, his voice carrying enough for me to hear him confess his love to her. They were so into each other they didn't hear me approaching I turned and started to run away.  
Then stopped, I would not give up that easy. I decided right then and there to fight for him. I knew that all I needed was time to convince him, to remind him of what we had. What did she have that I didn't? His kid! Fine, it hit me how I could get the time I needed. I would pretend to be pregnant and once I convinced him he needed me I would wait until he was on a business trip and then I would just have a 'miscarriage' I schooled my features and turned around calling out as if I had witnessed nothing.  
　_________________________________________________________________  
　  
Bella's POV  
　  
I made it to the trees on the other side of the garden. The vegetation lush, even in the fall. I hit my knees trying to catch my breath a panic attack taking over. 'Not again' kept repeating over and over and over in my head.  
I went from the heights of happiness to the pit of hell in the space of less than a minute.  
My chest felt like it had been crushed as stars began floating in front of my eyes. Suddenly Alice was there begging me to take deep breaths. Didn't she realize my heart had been ripped out of my chest?  
"Mom!" I heard her call then Esme was there holding me. "Oh Baby" she sobbed with me. "Carlisle take the children for a ride and get them out of the house."  
"I'll go with you" I heard Jasper say but none of it registered. None of it mattered.  
"Where is Edward?" Alice inquired of no one in particular.  
"He is with Lauren in the study" Carlisle answered.  
"Please tell me the next line is with Professor Plum with a rope around Lauren's scrawny neck!" Alice spat.  
　"I am going to get the kids buckled in, Jasper wait five minutes and then help them get Bella into the house. Put her in Edward's room until we can sort all this out" Carlisle instructed.  
I tried to talk, I tried to move but my limbs wouldn't obey my brains commands.  
I felt myself being lifted and cradled against Jasper's chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, humiliation flowing through me like a swollen river overflowing its banks.  
Once Jasper sat me gently on the bed he went to join Carlisle while Alice dowsed the lights and Esme began to wipe my face with a cool damp cloth.  
"What happened?" Alice asked Esme. "I don't know, I thought I would have to be comforting Lauren right now. This whole thing backfired!" Esme's voice was full of sorrow.  
"He loves Bella, we all know it! What is he doing? I am gonna kill him" Alice stomped her foot in frustration.  
"She's pregnant," I whispered. The loud gasps let me know that they heard me.  
"Edward should insist on going with her to the doctor. I would not put it past that little biscuit eating basketball team to lie through her bleached out capped teeth" Alice snarled.  
Esme hissed at her, "Alice!" I lay there for what felt like hours before there was a soft knock on the door.　 Rose came in, crawling up next to me and spooning me making me cry again.  
A new thought hit me "Oh my gosh　EJ!"  
　"Shhhh, Emmett is taking him home, I called Angela asking her to cover your store tomorrow." she whispered.  
"Oh my sweet Bella" she rubbed my back then stroked my hair. I lay like that sobbing until my brain blissfully shut off and I fell into a fitful sleep.  
I woke slowly moaning when it all came back to me in a rush. The room was dark and I felt someone pull me close. Edward began to whisper over and over how sorry he was and how much he loved me. "Edward stop" I rolled over so we were face to face.  
"I will never stop loving you till my last breathe but that doesn't change the fact that you are engaged to her and she is pregnant with your child" I broke down the words sticking in my throat. He closed his eyes tightly as a tear trailed down his face. He grabbed me and pulled me close his arms caging me against his chest as he held me as if he were a drowning man.  
"I have wanted those words from you, dreamed of them coming from your lips so many times. This is all so fucked up please say it again..Let me know I am not in this alone. Lauren be damned I need to hear it from you" he pleaded.  
My heart felt like it was being ripped out but I couldn't deny him anything. I pulled back taking his face into my palms using my thumbs to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Looking deep into his beautiful emerald eyes I bared my soul once and for all "I love you, I have always loved you even before I met you I loved you" Over six years of bottled up hurt, anger, and hunger poured out of me all rational thought flying out of my head when his lips captured mine.

The kiss was gentle with a whirl of desire swirling over me. He pulled back his eyes locked with mine, his thumbs gently caressing my cheekbones. I knew he was silently asking permission, my heart sped up as it knew that even though it may end up crushing my soul in the long run I couldn't deny him.  
I answered him by leaning forward pressing my lips to his before opening my mouth to admit his tongue. His taste filled me and I wanted to scream 'finally, this is what I was missing, all this time, this is what I needed!' but I just continued to caress his tongue with mine enjoying every sensation.

His fingertips were like soft velvet as they made a circuit from my shoulder down my arm to my hip and back up before tangling into my hair.

I wanted to speed things up as my need for him exploded through me. I tried to deepen the kiss feeling frantic when he pulled away while holding my hands above me. "Bella let me worship you!" he demanded in a husky whisper in my ear.

I don't know how we both ended up skin to skin all I knew is I couldn't breathe as I felt him tremble when he held himself over me his eyes so full of love before he gently pushed into me. The sensations became too much and I felt the tears track down my face before he gently kissed them away. His never ending whisper of "J'taime" in my ear made me crazy as he set a soft rhythm. My body sang to his.

He pulled my lower lip into his mouth gently tugging on it with his teeth before attacking my mouth with fervor his rhythm increasing as we both edged toward release. His mouth cutting off my scream as I peaked and wave after wave hit me as I flew off the edge. Fourth of July had nothing on the fireworks that exploded behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes just in time to see his face as he reached he came, my heart squeezing with all the love that I wanted to pour into him. Right here, right now he was all mine, heart, body, and soul.

When he started to pull away I locked my legs around his waist not wanting the connection to end. "I am heavy" he complained. "I don't care" I smiled. "Let me at least scoot down so all my weight isn't on you" he moved so that his head was pillowed on my breasts.

He inhaled deeply before looking up at me "You smell so good, I used to buy strawberry and freesia body wash and mix them together because it tortured me that I might forget how you smelled that weekend. It never came close to how good you smell. It must be the Bella flavor" he kissed each breast as he said this. I giggled and slowly began to run my fingers through his hair. I heard his breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep so I followed not too long after not letting myself think of the dark side of this day.  
I woke to

Edward's arms around me, his watch alarm going off. It was still dark outside the window, the early morning had that quiet that reigns before a house wakes and comes to life. He snuggled me closer kissing my neck. "B, I have a meeting this morning I can not miss. Please, tell me you will give me time to work this out, I know that I have hurt so many people but you most of all. Baby, I can't lose you. I can't live through that again." his voice cracked as he buried his head in my hair.  
"I am so confused. It hurts to breathe in and out. I need you so much right now but all I want to do is run away and be alone." I confessed.  
He pulled me close "Promise me B, you have to promise me that you will give me a chance to work this all out"  
"This is a lot to take in. I need some time to wrap my head and my heart around this. I am not saying I won't give you time, but I need some time and space to clear my head. I need to figure out how this is going to affect EJ. Lauren's child will be a lifetime commitment for you. There are so many things that are whirling around in me right now. Just because we love each other doesn't mean it's the best thing for both of us.." he cut me off with his finger to my lips. "Don't,　 you are the best for me I know this." his eyes blazing with passion and love taking my breath away. "I have to go, are you and EJ driving home today?"  
"Yeah, I will call you when we get home" I pulled away to sit up turning my back to him as I swung my legs over the side of the bed instantly feeling the warmth leave me.  
He must have felt it too as I suddenly felt his body behind mine, his chest against my back. He lay his head on my shoulder and whispered "I love you B, no matter what I love you"  
"I love you too Edward" my words came out but my mind was still spinning on the 'what' that threatened to destroy me. I quickly used the hallway restroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face with cold water before putting my clothes back on. When I walked back out he was already showered and dressed pulling on his shoes.  
He came to me pulling me into a tight hug. "I wish I could stay with you today. I love you" he kissed me softly on my lips and then my forehead. His warm breath made my heart clutch. I couldn't help myself; I flung myself at him squeezing him tightly my head on his chest. "Oh baby, I love you so much" he said into my hair. I turned my face up pressing kisses to his neck and then his face. "I love you" I repeated over and over between each kiss. His smile glorious before he started to kiss me back.  
"Can I see you tonight?" he asked. "Yes, but I don't want to confuse EJ. Until this is worked out we go on as usual" I reasoned stepping back to let him go.  
"I love you" he pressed another kiss to my lips and then left me standing in the bedroom adrift in worry and pain that I couldn't let him see.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________　  
EPOV  
　  
I wanted to turn around so many times on the way to the airport. As I sat on the plane on my short flight to PDX thoughts of Bella's beautiful face in my head I wondered how I would make it through the day to see her again.  
Lauren and I had plans to meet this afternoon. She was so hurt and angry yesterday and I couldn't blame her. I should have been more honest with myself and her. Why had I ever given up on my Jane Doe? I couldn't figure it out though..I racked my brain, Lauren and I had always used precautions. She was on the pill and we had always used a condom just in case.　 Her career was so important to her and we had agreed to wait a few years before having children.  
I would reassure her that　I would always be a part of our child's life but I couldn't let her think that there was still a chance for us.  
I had to shake my head. I am the senior vice president of a multi-billion dollar company and I had gotten not one but two women pregnant outside of marriage.　  
I vowed that no matter what I had to protect Bella and EJ from the crap storm I had created with Lauren. I thought back to yesterday after Bella had ran off making my heart rip out of my chest.  
--------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------  
"What's up with that?" Lauren gestured toward where Bella had ran.  
"Lauren, I am so sorry but I just can't do this now" I was gesturing between both of us.  
Her face fell "I tell you we are having a baby and you can't do this now? What do you mean?" she whirled on me her eyes filling with tears.  
I wanted to go to Bella but what could I do? Lauren wasn't at fault for the mess I had made, so I pulled her into a hug. "Come on lets go to the house where we can sit down and talk about this" I suggested pulling her toward the house.  
As we entered the house I put her in the study catching Alice as she was walking down the hall. Her eyes went wide when she saw Lauren's blotchy face. "Edward, where is Bella?" she said anger lacing her voice. I stepped out into the hall and shut the door quietly.  
"Alice, I need you to find her, she ran off toward the woods. I need to take care of Lauren, I will explain later but you need to find her and be with her until I can" I pleaded my eyes tearing at the thought of Bella alone and in pain.  
Her anger at me was apparent but she took off at a run, I knew if anyone could help Bella right now it would by Alice. I ached to follow her but was relieved that Bella wouldn't be alone.  
　When I entered the study, Lauren was sitting in an overstuffed chair with her face in her hands. I felt horrible knowing that I was going to crush her.  
"Lauren, I am so sorry.." I started before she cut me off. "I understand you were shocked I just threw this on you, I should have made a dinner and done some cute little thing like wrap baby booties. My timing was off."  
When she took a breath I tried again, "Lauren, I am sorry I didn't react how you had hoped there are things we need to talk about, our future and this child..." suddenly I needed to sit down as my knees were wobbling. I sat in the chair across from her.  
"Lauren, things have changed for me, for us. I wasn't prepared for the news."  
"You don't want our child?" she arched her brow.  
"That's not it, there are other factors" how do I say this and create the least amount of damage I thought.　  
"Factors? Edward be serious now. This is a set back to our original plans but it won't change anything. We are still perfect for each other. Yes traditionally a woman wants to be married first but we are not looking at the dark ages. I mean you already have a child outside of marriage. You just need some time to adjust." she stood and walked over kissing me on the cheek. "I am going to run to dinner with some friends in town and we can meet tomorrow for lunch." She was already at the door. My heart lurched and I surged to my feet.  
"Lauren wait, I can't marry you" I called after her.  
I watched her stop and turn around, "Don't be silly Edward, you are confused and upset. We can talk about this tomorrow." I watched her turn on her heels and she shut the door in my face.  
I just stood there for a few minutes then shook my head. Fine, tomorrow we would sit and talk; I really wanted to get to Bella anyway. As I walked out in the hall Emmett was leaning against the wall. "Dude, you look like you need a drink!" he leaned shook his head with a smile.  
"I need to get to Bella" I started to push past him as he blocked my way.  
"The girls have her; you need to give her a little space. Rose and I will take EJ tonight. Rose called her friend and made arrangements for her to cover the bookstore. Lets take a breath and then you can fix this we won't let her go anywhere until you talk to her okay?" he squeezed my shoulder before turning around headed back into the study back over to the bar.  
"Let me guess Johnny Walker Red?" he smirked.  
"F-Off Em" I gave him a dirty look.  
"What the he happened?" Em asked handing me a bottle of water out of the mini refrigerator.  
"Lauren's pregnant," I blurted.  
"Dude! I gotta introduce you to this little thing called a condom"  
　"Very funny Em, can we be serious for a minute? I have to fix this with Bella, I can't marry Lauren and now there is a pregnancy I have to worry about" I sat down putting my head between my hands.  
"You're going to dump Lauren! Hot Damn　　 ! It's about time bro!" I gave him a dirty look. I knew my family had doubts about Lauren but she had tried very hard to fit in.  
"Oh come on E! We all were waiting for you to pull you head out of you ass. Even if you hadn't found your weekend mystery woman, it was obvious to all of us that Lauren wasn't the one for you. Yeah she is smoking hot, but you need a smoking hot girl next door with a heart of gold. The only gold Lauren has is on her hands from all the gold digging she does." he laughed at his own joke. "She will still get some of your gold now, even when you break it off, watch and see that girl will see dollar signs for child support."  
"Em, I don't care about the money, do you think I would ever let any child of mine do without. I just pray Bella can accept this child too. I can't picture my life without her now but just like EJ I would never abandon or deny my child anything."  
There was a soft knock on the door before Alice and Esme slipped in taking seats on a near by settee.  
"How is Bella?" I hated to ask the pain squeezing my heart.  
"She's with Rose, is it true Lauren is pregnant?" Alice asked staring me down.  
"Yes"  
"Are you still going to marry her?" her voice rose.  
"No"  
"Whew" she let out a big sigh. "Bella loves you Edward"  
"I hope so Alice, I pray she does" right now I just wasn't sure.

* * *

**OKAY MY FRIENDS HIT THE BUTTON AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE! **

**IF I CAN GET TO 200 REVIEWS BY TOMORROW I WILL POST CHAPTER 13 CAUSE ITS DONE!!**

**Psss I AM GOING BACK AND CLEANING UP SOME OF THE CHAPTERS SO IF YOU GET A ALERT ON A PREVIOUS CHAPTER ITS JUST ME MAKING IT MORE PRETTYFUL.**

**OKAY LET THE REVIEW BEGIN (PRETTY PLEASE WITH EDWARD ON TOP?)**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (I DO OWN SOME SWEETHEARTS WITH EDWARD ON IT THOUGH..)**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOOOO VERY HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND IKINZ WHO EVEN THOUGH WE ARE ON A DIET AND LOVE TO LOOK AT THE MENU.. JUST CANT HELP BUT WANT A NIBBLE NOW AND THEN!! **

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward and Lauren had broken their engagement.

He came to my apartment that night, hurt and confused. It just all overwhelmed me so we agreed to give each other space and work on this slowly knowing the connection between us was unbreakable. Why had I agreed that we needed to build our friendship and trust first before we continued on with a romantic relationship? I was so afraid he still loved her deep down somewhere. We held each other most of the night on the couch before we both fell asleep. He left before EJ woke up so that we wouldn't confuse him.

It was Tuesday so I knew I would see him later when he picked up EJ for his lessons.

Later that day I was working in the back when Angela called me saying there was a customer asking for me. I thought maybe it was Edward arriving to pick up EJ but when I walked out into the store it was to face Lauren and an older woman who from her similar features I guessed was Lauren's mother.

"Oh Bella, I knew you could help me!" she said with tears on her face.

"Umm, how can I help you Lauren?" I looked from her to her mother. The older woman's face a look of disdain as she raked me up and down with her cold blue eyes.

I straightened my shoulders and glared right back.

"I am looking for some books on pregnancy? 'What To Expect When You Are Expecting" and maybe some baby name books?" she did that little half sob thing that annoying women do.

Her mother spoke with a prim voice "Forgive her dear; you know how emotional pregnant women can be?"

Of course Edward chose that time to walk into the store to grab EJ. He looked from me to them back to me before looking down at his feet.

A little flare of anger and feeling sorry for myself hit me, unfair though it may be I was a little mad at Edward right then.

"Of course Lauren, I know exactly what you need" I started to head in the direction of the 'how to' books thinking I could get her one on acting on a stage but decided to head toward the health books instead.

I heard Mama Bitch speak up "Edward, are you coming too? I mean this is YOUR child."

I didn't break my stride but inside I cringed. I didn't even turn around to see if they followed. I quickly went to where the books were she mentioned and waited for her to follow my heart squeezing in my chest.

I didn't see Edward as Lauren rounded the stacks, dabbing at her eyes with tissues.

He must have stayed to talk to Mama Bitch.

I heard EJ's excited voice yell "You're here!"

I could hear Edwards tone but couldn't make out what he was saying.

I pointed out the books on maternity and then turned on my heel to walk away. I felt Lauren's hand on my wrist stopping me causing me to turn on her in anger.

Her eyes filled up with tears "I thought if anyone would understand it would be you Bella! You had to raise your child alone. I just don't want to do this by myself!" she wailed loud enough that it echoed in the store.

Edward came down the aisle looking from me to Lauren, before pulling her into his arms. He looked at me over the top of her head with a look that pleaded for understanding.

I couldn't stop the feelings of hurt and betrayal that came over me at that moment.

It was obvious that she still wanted him. I tried not to resent him falling for her stupid games but what could I do? I turned and walked back the other way down the aisle.

When he dropped EJ off after piano lessons, the look on his face broke my heart... I walked him to his car, pulling him into a hug as I whispered in his ear "I love you Edward, don't doubt that, never doubt that." I heard his sharp intake of breath.

I knew he didn't mean for this to happen but it did. "B, I wish I could make it all better, that I could have found you last year before Lauren and I had gotten together. I know we agreed to take things slow until all this gets ironed out, its just so hard leaving you knowing that I love you and you love me" he punctuated this with kisses up and down the side of my face.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I better go, EJ will start to worry. It will work out right?" I asked waiting for reassurance.

"Yes, you and EJ are my life now" his eyes burned with love for us "Give me three months Bella? Three months to make this ok?" he pleaded.

I nodded as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm in for as long as it takes Edward."

"MOM! I need you to help me get the TV to work!" EJ called from the door.

"Good night" I whispered as I turned a part of me craving his touch, his smell, his taste.

I wanted to throw myself into his arms all consequences be darned.

"Good night love" he called after me as I headed back to the door where EJ stood waiting.

It had been almost two months since that day. I wanted to pretend that everything was ok, I mean doesn't loving someone make it all ok? Shouldn't we just be together? Why wasn't it just that easy?

There were times when he would drop EJ off and I could see the longing in his eyes and it took every thing in me to remember that we had to work on things first. We had taken EJ on a few outings together, to the park, the zoo and of course every soccer game he and his family had been there. There was always a gentle touch here, a loving word there and lots of phone conversations but it just wasn't enough anymore.

Lauren had become a huge priority in Edward's life. She hadn't taken Edward breaking the engagement well, her personal physician ending up putting her on bed rest for a few weeks due to the toll the emotional stress was putting on her body. His guilt drove him to be at her beck and call. Edward confided that she called him at odd hours asking him to bring her ice cream and things that she craved.

Edward changed to picking EJ up every morning so that we could spend a few minutes each morning in my kitchen over coffee while EJ finished getting ready to go. He started showing up earlier and earlier so that we could spend that much more time together.

Today I was packing for the Thanksgiving weekend with my Dad and Edward's family.

Edward and I agreed that my Dad, EJ and I would join the Cullen's for Thanksgiving with EJ and I flying up with Edward in the morning.

Despite Lauren's constant interference I planned to enjoy spending time with Edward and our families.

As I worked I smiled to myself thinking that Lauren's little ploys hadn't always worked out the way that she wanted. I remembered the last fiasco that Lauren had pulled. I wasn't in the least bit sorry for her either.

She had overheard Edward and EJ discussing Halloween costumes a few weeks before Halloween on one of Edward's weekends. They had decided to go as Harry Potter and Dumbledore from the book they were reading together. Right before Halloween, EJ and I had watched a show called "The Littlest Vampire" and EJ had fallen in love with vampires begging me to buy him fake teeth out of the bubblegum machine at the store. He and Edward decided to go as the characters in the movie. Since Halloween fell on a Sunday on Edward's weekend we had agreed that he would take him trick or treating.

FLASHBACK

I had stopped by to snap some pictures of my two hot vampires running around Edward's apartment pretending to bite each others necks. The doorbell rang and I agreed to get it as Edward had EJ down on the floor pretending to suck his blood. When I opened the door there stood Lauren, complete with bucked teeth, frizzy hair and a Hogwarts cape and gown. She was holding up a wand until she saw my face. "Bella, what are you doing here?" she squawked. Edward and EJ came up behind me and I heard Edwards gasp. EJ started to giggle and asked "are you supposed to be Hermione?"

Her eyes narrowed at him and then snapped from me to Edward. "I thought you were going as characters from Harry Potter?" she whined.

Edward's rubbed his neck and shrugged his shoulders "we changed our minds last week; we decided to go as vampires. Um, I didn't realize you were coming over?"

"Well I thought that maybe I could go trick or treating with you and EJ, I didn't realize that Bella was going. I am sorry" her face falling and she looked at her feet.

I vacillated between wanting to slap her or hand her an Oscar as her acting was brilliant. Could Edward not see what a phony this biscuit was?

I looked at his face and knew that he had fallen for it. He looked so awkward before turning to me with an 'I don't know what to do' look.

"Oh Lauren, I was just leaving. I have to pass out bookmarks at the store with Angela and Ben tonight." I turned to EJ and kissed his nose. "You stay with your Dad ok? Do not eat anything until he has looked it over. Don't cross the street without holding someone's hand and I will pick up from school tomorrow. Oh, One last thing!" I turned back as I passed Lauren in the hall. "I love you" I called looking from EJ directly into Edward's eyes.

The panty dropping smile that lit up his face made my heart race.

I barely made it to the car before collapsing into the seat in giggles. She had looked so ridiculous. Her face when she saw Edward as a vampire was priceless.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked at the clock and realized that EJ and Edward would be back anytime from his piano lessons. I hurried in to fix my hair and make up in the mirror making sure I was presentable a little thrill at seeing him. I was going to insist this time that he stay and go to dinner with me and EJ.

I finished packing EJ's things before heading into my room. I started packing my bag taking my time to decide what to wear each day, laying the outfits out on the bed as I worked.

I had some brown kid boots that would look great with the green corduroy slacks and tan cardigan set with pearl buttons. I figured I could wear my college graduation pearl earrings that Charlie had given me. I was nose deep in the back of my closet with my rear end in the air when I heard someone clear their voice. I looked back over my shoulder to see Edward standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"No, don't stop I was enjoying the view?" he smirked.

I gave him a one fingered salute before smiling at him my face pinking up.

I blew my hair out of my eyes. "I can't find my boots, how was the lesson?" I tried redirecting him.

"My son is a prodigy" he announced coming into the room and shutting the door before leaning against it. He held his arms out to me and I flew to him kissing him hard on the mouth as his arms pulled me close.

"We only have a minute, EJ is using the restroom" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Mom!" I heard EJ call from the living room.

"Shoot, ok your staying and we are going out to dinner understand?" I didn't give him a chance to say no before stepping around him to open the door. "Coming" I called back.

"I love you B" he whispered making me want to pull back into the room.

"Back at ya Cullen" I whispered before heading out to get EJ ready to go out to dinner.

Thirty minutes later we were sitting in a little booth at a little hole in the wall place that had fantastic food. I was surprised when Edward ordered the meatloaf, with mashed potatoes and gravy. I didn't even want to think about how much money he was worth, yet here he was with our son instead of insisting on a five star restaurant.

He held my hand under the table like teenagers do making it hard for me to keep the smile off my face. He keep grinning back and I giggled when he refused to let go of my hand so that he had to cut his meatloaf and ended up using his fork.

EJ chatted happily about his friends, school and the piece he was learning for his recital.

The excitement in his eyes at being the center of Edward's attention made me warm inside. This is what we were missing all these years, sure I was a fantastic single mom but having his father there listening to him with rapt attention, nodding and smiling in all the right places was so important to our son. I realized we had drug dinner out as long as possible when I could see EJ starting to get a little sleepy. Edward insisted on paying the check and we walked out sky to a chilly fall night. Since we had to park the car a few blocks away Edward asked EJ if he wanted a piggy back ride which of course EJ took him up on immediately. We made it to the end of the block when EJ realized that he had left his 'Johnny Test' action figure on the table back at the restaurant.

I told Edward to hang at the corner for a moment while I ran back to get it.

EPOV

I was standing on the corner waiting for Bella to come back smiling to myself as my son lay his head on my shoulder his warm little body pressed up against my back for a piggy back ride to the car. I heard my name being called and turned to see one of my junior executives Eric Yorkie who was also my European liason.

"Hey! Mr. Cullen fancy meeting you here!" he was a little out of breath from his jog to catch me.

"Hey Eric, I didn't realize you were in town" I saw him looking at EJ and back to me.

"Yeah, on vacation visiting the family, I didn't realize you had a son?" he asked before his face looked shocked. Clearly he hadn't meant to comment.

"Yes, this is my son Edward Jr. EJ this is Mr. Yorkie he works for our company" EJ made me proud by pulling his hand from around my neck and extending it to Eric.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yorkie" his voice was low and tired.

Eric shook his hand and smiled.

"Oh I forgot to tell you congratulations on your engagement to Ms. Mallory. I heard a few months ago and meant to call and tell you then but got so busy I forgot" he was smiling and suddenly realized from the look on my face that it wasn't a good subject.

Bella arrived back with EJ's toy her face flushed with the cold right as he said it making it even more awkward.

"Thanks Eric but Ms. Mallory and I have decided to end our engagement" I ground out between my teeth. I knew it was irrational to feel anger at him for an innocent mention of it but I could tell from the look on Bella's face when it dropped that she was upset.

"OH! I am so very sorry. I didn't know, I am sorry Mr. Cullen" he started to stammer as he looked from Bella to me back to Bella.

"Its ok Eric, I understand" I cut him off turning to Bella.

"Bella this is Eric Yorkie , Eric this is Bella Swan" I watched as he shook himself as if from a daze before stepping forward to grab her hand. Bella switched the toy to her other hand before shaking his.

"Momma, can I have it please?" EJ asked reaching for the toy. I saw Eric's head snap up as he looked between the three of us putting it all together.

His face turned beet red before he stammered "Oh, well it was so nice meeting you I really should be going I have to meet my um sister and so I should go. It was nice seeing you again Mr. Cullen." He barely acknowledged my "See you" before he was gone eager to get away from his faux pas.

"What did he mean? You're not marrying Lauren?" EJ asked over my shoulder.

"No, son I am not marrying Lauren" I squeezed his foot as we started walking to the car.

"What about the baby?" he whispered his voice clearly worried.

"It's complicated EJ but you don't have to worry about the baby, they will still be your little brother or sister ok?" I felt like crap.

"Mom?" EJ's voice sounded a little off.

"Does this mean that you guys can get married now since you love each other so much?" EJ blurted.

Bella and I both stopped in our tracks. I looked over at her standing there her mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"Momma are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Bella looked to me panic showing all over her face. I smiled to reassure her.

Yes we were taking it slow but there was no doubt in my mind where this was going. Why were we hiding this anyway? So I reached over and grabbed her hand, laughing out loud at the truth our son was so sure of.

"You know what buddy, sometimes grown ups can be really complicated and confusing but your right I love your mom and she loves me. Let's just wait and see what happens with the rest of it ok?" I looked into Bella's eyes as she stood in front of me her mouth finally closed before she squeezed my hand. A brilliant smile lit her face before she leaned in and kissed me right on the mouth, right there on the sidewalk.

EJ's war whoop echoed down the quiet street and Bella and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay Tiger, settle down. Let's get you home." I jostled him up and down making him grab around my neck tightly while his giggles rang out.

I knew how he felt, my joy bounced around inside of me too.

When we got back to Bella's place and after we read for an hour it took longer than usual to get him to sleep.

I met Bella in the front room for a hot and heavy make out session before I had to get home to get some sleep before we met up in the morning to catch the plane together.

'Together' I thought 'As a family' and I just couldn't stop smiling as I drove home, until my cell phone rang and I looked at the caller id.

This was seriously getting out of control.

"Hello Lauren" I tried to keep the irritation from my voice.

"Hello baby, I miss you" she purred.

"What do you need?" I cut to the point ignoring her endearments.

"I just wanted to remind you dinner at my parents starts tomorrow at five and I was wondering what time you were picking me up?" her voice still seductive.

"Lauren, what are you talking about? I am going to my parents for Thanksgiving. We broke up remember? I don't want to hurt you but you need to realize that what we had is over" I huffed in exasperation.

I heard her sniffles and rolled my eyes, I didn't want to put anymore stress on the baby but I was not giving up my weekend with Bella and EJ. I still felt horrible.

"Lauren, I am sorry sweetheart, I told you I will be there for you if you need me, I just can't be with you in a relationship. I want to be friends with you for our child's sake." I waited a few minutes.

"I need you Edward" she sobbed.

I felt like a jerk.

"Lauren, you are a strong, independent woman, honey you don't need anyone. I will support my child. I will support you if you need it, I should have been honest with you from the beginning but I can't change that now. I can't love you like that Lauren."

"You can Edward, you do, I know you do" she pleaded.

"Lauren, we had this conversation. I am really tired and I need some sleep and so do you. We can talk more when I get back ok?" I just wanted to hang up but the guilt kept me on the phone.

"You promise? Can you come over for dinner?" her voice hesitant.

"Sure" at this point I just wanted off the phone.

"Oh and Edward, we are still on for Doernbecher's Ball right. As both or our companies are contributing, and we were going originally together, I had hoped we could still go and the doctor said that as long as I take it easy he will clear me…" she trailed off.

I had forgotten about that charity event a few weeks away.

"I don't know Lauren, I need to check my schedule" which in my mind translates to 'I need to talk to Bella first.'

"Ok we can talk about it on Monday, I will call you with the time ok?" she pushed.

"Ok Lauren, talk to you later" I hung up before listening to her response.

My head was pounding and I just wanted to get home and get some aspirin.

If I told the truth I just wanted some aspirin and then to go to sleep with Bella in my arms but that time would come. I promised myself that it would come sooner rather than later.

* * *

**OK THERE YA ARE!!! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE. I AM WORKING ON FOURTEEN I FIGURE WE HAVE THREE TO FOUR MORE CHAPTERS MY FAN FICTION COMPADRES.**


	15. Chapter 14

____

__

**First I have to say I am sorry that real life made it take so long for me to write this. I hate and love this chapter and hope you like it. **

**I have to acknowledge my bestest fan fiction friend in the world..Ikinz for NEVER giving up and always supporting me as she knows the craziness that is my real life. **

**Its my vow that I will have the new chapter up very quickly as I have it written in my head now just need to get it onto the screen. **

**To those of you who reviewed and sent me emails encouraging me to continue big hugs and much love. I tried to make this a nice long one for you. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh and I don't own Twilight..but I do live on a Christmas tree farm down the road from the Carver Café so I can go there and pretend to be Bella eating with Charlie.**

**

* * *

**

As we boarded Edward's company jet, I tried not to act as nervous as I felt. The luxury of the machine was obvious everywhere. I felt him squeeze my hand as we took our seats. EJ was bouncing up and down in his excitement. He must have asked Edward and the pilot a hundred question before taking his seat with a plop. He was currently charming the stewardess as she made sure his seatbelt was securely fastened.

"Thank you Tanya, once we get in flight, we will take our breakfast if you don't mind" I heard Edward's professional voice and smiled to myself at how much his professional voice made my girly parts happy.

"Of course Mr. Cullen" her eyes flicked to me "can I get you anything else to make you more comfortable?"

I smiled back "no thank you."

"Your son is adorable" she smiled at me and started to head toward the back of the plane.

"Yes, OUR son is adorable" Edward leaned forward tweaking EJ on the nose.

My mouth started working before my brain as I blurted "Edward, do you own this plane?" then felt my face go red.

"Well yes and no" his eyebrow raised as he gave me that lopsided smile I loved.

"Actually it's technically owned by Cullen Industries but Cullen Industries is owned by the Cullen family of which I am a part, so yes and no" he smiled.

"My name is Cullen too!" EJ's face was scrunched up in thought "Does that mean it's my plane too?"

"Actually that's correct" Edward cut me off before I could speak.

"Edward?" I shook my head not wanting to confuse EJ. Edward just ignored me and went on "Someday as my son you will inherit half of Cullen Industries, you will have to share it with Jackson though because Aunt Alice gets half and I get half which we will pass on down to you and Jackson."

EJ thought about this for a moment "What about Sam isn't she a Cullen?"

"Sami is a McCarty but we love her like a Cullen" Edward explained.

"Okay but I am giving half of mine to Sam if that's alright?" his little face was so sincere.

Edward laughed "Okay but that's a long time from now."

I sat there in thought about the legacy the EJ was now a part of. EJ wanted to be a fireman, a doctor, a police officer, a vampire and many other things depending on what day of the week it was. I knew that Edward was very good at his job but I also knew the pressure I had seen him under. I worried my lip over what expectations would come with EJ being a Cullen.

As if he could read my mind Edward squeezed my hand until I looked up at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in Bella. but EJ has a bright future ahead of him. Carlisle always said I could be and do anything I wanted. The same will be true for our son."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I smiled.

"Oh Baby, your face is an open book sometimes." He leaned over and met me half way for a kiss.

"OH GROSS!" EJ giggled.

"I give you ten years before you won't think its gross little man" Edward laughed.

The rest of the flight went quickly and we arrived in Seattle in no time.

On the way to the Cullen's, we stopped at the store so that I could buy a few things I needed for a dessert I wanted to make for dinner the next day.

"Cherry Delight?" EJ asked as he watched me place items in the cart.

"Yep, Grandpa Swan would kill me if we didn't have it" I picked up two cans of cherry pie filling and put them into the cart Edward was pushing.

It occurred to me that anyone looking at us would think we were a family. I kept my eyes trained on the shelves as I walked past not wanting Edward to read me again.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call and I turned to see my Uncle Philippe walking toward me.

"Ma Petite Puce! I have missed you. Oh and here is my favorite great-nephew" he called as he scooped EJ up.

"L'oncle!" EJ threw his arms around Philippe's neck.

"You are coming to dinner yes?" he turned to me as he hugged EJ back.

"Actually we are having dinner this year with Edward's family" I gestured to Edward.

"Aaaahhhh the famous Edward? Finally I meet the man who has stolen my Bella's heart!" he kept one arm around EJ as he extended his other hand for Edward to shake.

"Its so nice to meet you Mr. Barde" Edward said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him as a big smile beamed from his face.

"I know its last minute but your family is welcome to join us, we always have more than enough" Edward extended the invitation smoothly and I was surprised to see my uncle considering it.

"Let me talk with my wife and son. I will call Bella either way and let her know" he said as he sat EJ back onto his feet before pulling me into a hug.

"I need to run I just stopped in to get a few things, it was a pleasure meeting you Edward" he shook Edward's hand before leaning in and whispering something in his ear.

Edward nodded and his hand on my hip pulled me tighter.

As we continued to shop I wondered what my uncle could have said in Edward's ear that had given him a smirk that had yet to leave his face. As we approached the register of course EJ wanted to look at the bubble gum. Once he was far enough away I leaned into Edward "what did my uncle whisper?"

"He said that it was apparent that I loved you but that you were a rare precious jewel, well protected by a family that loved you and did I understand?" Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. I felt my face flame and the subtle threat my uncle had given.

"Baby, don't worry about it, he loves you as do I." he pulled back as EJ pushed between us to hold up a pack of gum "Can I have this kind? It's sugar free?" his little face hopeful. It occurred to me that he hadn't asked me, instead asking his father, watching Edward's face I realized that he caught this too. Edward looked up at me before answering "Sure, throw it in the cart" he leaned forward picking EJ up. He hugged him then kissed me before whispering in my ear "I am so happy, both of you make me so happy." When I turned to begin putting the items on the conveyor belt I saw the dreamy look in the cashier's eyes as she looked from Edward to me. I felt so proud to be standing here with him and our son buying things for our first family Thanksgiving.

When we entered the parking lot Edward swooped EJ up and sat him on the handle of the cart as he took off at a run pushing the cart as it bumpity bumped along the pavement toward the car. Their cackles of delight swooping back making me laugh at the sight of a multi-millionaire hotty running through the parking lot like a bat out of hell pushing a shopping cart with a squealing child whose arms were outstretched as if he were flying.

"What took ya so long?" Edward laughed when I walked up. He had already buckled EJ in and was in the process of unloading the cart into the back of the SUV.

"Just admiring the view" I smirked before wrapping my arms around his waist and reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him thoroughly on the mouth.

"We should go grocery shopping more often" he said with a smile not letting go of my waist.

"Hurry up guys! Sami and Jackson are waiting!" we heard from the back seat.

"Yes sir!" Edward kissed my nose and finished loading the car and I pushed the cart back to the cart round up.

Arriving at the Cullen's I barely had my seat belt unbuckled before EJ was out of the car and flying up the steps into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle lifted him easily before turning back to me. "Bella, you look beautiful, we are so happy all of our family will be together for Thanksgiving!" I felt my face pink a little as I smiled at the fact he included Charlie and I in his family. .

"Thank you for including us" I stammered as Esme arrived to and pulled me into a hug.

"Come on inside, it is freezing out here" she held my hand as we entered the entry way.

Carlisle set EJ down to run off as he went out to help Edward unload the car.

"All the girls are in the kitchen would you like to join us?" Esme squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"Of course" I followed her into the kitchen where I was attacked by Alice.  
She kissed both of my cheeks and pulled me into a hug as I felt myself tear up. "Alice, you are the sweetest person I have ever met" I choked out.  
"HEY" Rose called from across the kitchen her hands in a bowl of dough that she was kneading. "I would hug you but you don't want dough on your sweater" she wiggled her doughy fingers at me.

I leaned against the counter and was quickly drawn into the light conversation before donning an apron, washing my hands and joining in the 'night before' prep work.

The men came and went, sneaking tastes of whatever was being made at the moment before slipping back out to do who knows what in the other room although every once in a while we could hear shouts and catcalls.

I checked on EJ every now and then only to find that the three kids were building a fort in the family room with the blessing and help of Grandpa Carlisle.

My Uncle called and confirmed that the rest of the family would join us tomorrow and of course he would be bringing some desserts. When I announced this to the room I heard Jaspers shout of "ALLRIGHT!" from the doorway. We all just laughed before getting back to work.

Once the night before prep was finished Esme announced that the 'men' would be running to get the pizza and drinks while the 'women' finished cleaning up in the kitchen.

I was hands deep in suds when I started to pay attention to the conversations around me.

"I have been practicing and practicing" I heard Sami tell Alice from her perch on the counter. Alice was drying and putting the dishes away as the dishwasher was running and we had to hand wash the rest of the pots and pans by hand. "Me too! Wait till you see what Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Meme's act!" Alice said as she leaned in kissing Sami on the nose. "What about you Rose?" Esme asked. "I have some poetry I am reciting" Rose said looking up as she continued to sweep the floor.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked confused.

"Uh Oh!" Alice giggled. "Edward didn't tell you about the annual Cullen family traditional night before Thanksgiving talent show?"

I felt the panic start in my stomach and the blood rush to my head.

"Wha..Wha…What?" I squeaked.

"Bells, don't worry about it Alice has a guitar in her old room upstairs. You and Jasper can play something together like you used to." Rose nudged my shoulder.

'Wait till Edward gets back' I thought to myself.

We had just finished cleaning and setting out paper plates, napkins and forks when the guys tromped back in hands loaded.

EJ and Jackson were carrying two liters of soda pop, while the men carried pizza and beer unloading it all onto the kitchen island.

Before I could catch Edward alone, Esme popped up with "Edward! You didn't tell Bella about the talent show?"

His eyes flashed to mine in a look of contrition. "I'm sorry B. I just was so busy working on our surprise for you that I forgot to mention it" he tried to kiss my cheek but I stepped back. My eyebrow arched I sputtered "our surprise?" "Un huh, EJ and I have a surprise for you" he took my hand and squeezed it.

"No biggie Bells, you and I can work something together" Jasper called with a smile.

"Uh huh" I said sarcastically.

"Mommy, just wait you are going to be so happy!" EJ called from his stool at the counter.

I smiled at him as it was obvious that he wanted to please me and I didn't want to ruin his surprise. "OK honey!" I said but giving Edward the 'you are still in trouble' look. He knew I was softening though because he winked at me and leaned in waiting for a kiss.

I gave in because he was Edward and beautiful and honestly I wanted to kiss him.

"Yuck" I heard little voices echo.

Once the pizza was done and all the furniture in the family room pushed back against the walls the Cullen Family show began.

First up was Jackson who performed a Kata from his Karate class followed by Sami doing a dance from her hip hop lessons she took twice a week. Next Edward played the piano, Alice and Edward sang 'Quando Quando' while Esme and Carlisle did an intricate graceful ballroom dance. I envied the grace and beauty as they sailed around the make shift floor. We all clapped and gave shouts of approval.

Jasper called intermission while he and I went into another room to decide on what song we would do and to practice a few times. I was a little rusty but the song we picked worked well with our vocal range and Jasper played the melody so that I took the easier part. Once we felt comfortable we joined the others as they all reconvened in the family room.

"Mom, its time for your surprise!" EJ called pulling me over to the piano. I leaned against the piano as Edward and EJ took their seat at the piano together. EJ could barely sit still from his excitement, his face lit up with a smile from ear to ear.

"You ready?" Edward turned to EJ who nodded.

Suddenly they both began playing 'You'll be in my heart' from the movie Tarzan. As Edwards beautiful voice rang out on the verses, EJ would sing along on the chorus. My heart was bursting with pride for my son but also I felt like a teenage girl hanging on the stage as I watched Edward like a groupie. When they were finished EJ leaped up and wrapped his arms around my waist. When he looked up at me I couldn't help but rain kisses all over his face. "You liked it?" he asked.

"Oh baby! I loved it so very much!" I said and then looked up into Edward's eyes. "Thank you" I mouthed. He smiled and nodded.

Rose was up next as she pulled out an old notebook that looked familiar. "I have two selections I would like to read, the first by Hugo and the second by a friend….the one by my friend I found very touching because when she wrote it she had no idea the ending would be more than a dream but more like a prophecy"

After clearing her throat she began:

Aimons toujours ! Aimons encore !  
Quand l'amour s'en va, l'espoir fuit.  
L'amour, c'est le cri de l'aurore,  
L'amour c'est l'hymne de la nuit.

Ce que le flot dit aux rivages,  
Ce que le vent dit aux vieux monts,  
Ce que l'astre dit aux nuages,  
C'est le mot ineffable : Aimons !

L'amour fait songer, vivre et croire.  
Il a pour réchauffer le coeur,  
Un rayon de plus que la gloire,  
Et ce rayon c'est le bonheur !

Aime ! qu'on les loue ou les blâme,  
Toujours les grand coeurs aimeront :  
Joins cette jeunesse de l'âme  
A la jeunesse de ton front !

Love always! Love more!  
When love is gone, hope escapes us.  
Love is the cry of the dawn  
Love is the hymn of the night

What the streams say to the shore,  
What the wind says to the old mountains,  
What the stars say to the clouds,  
Is one ineffable word: Love!

Love makes one think, live and believe.  
Love warms the heart,  
A ray of light more than glory  
And this ray is happiness!

Love! whether we praise or blame them  
Big hearts will always love:  
Join this youth of the soul  
To the youth of your brow!

We all clapped and as she began the next poem my face flamed as I realized it was something I had written when I was pregnant with EJ. How in the world had she gotten it?

I still remember the summer when we first met  
The times we spent together I have never been able to forget  
Something inside of me told me it was so right  
Because even on the cloudiest days, when I was with you, the sun shone so bright

Then, without warning, we just went away  
I could never forget how I felt that day  
It felt like my world was crashing down around me  
Being without you made it hard to breathe

I moved on, carrying a piece of you both in and under my heart

My hope was that they would fill this void you had left  
But for some reason a different void was filled  
No matter how hard I tried, you just couldn't be replaced  
My love for you would not be erased

After a while, I saw that no one has ever been able to duplicate  
Your laugh, your touch, your smile, your face  
The way I felt when I was with you was simply unmatched  
To you is where my heart has always been attached

Now we've been reunited and it is once again you and me  
The sun is back shining and it seems like it was so meant to be  
I can't believe I wasted all that time trying to start something new  
Because after all these years, I've realized that it's always been you

"Isabella Marie Swan"

When she finished and everyone was done clapping, especially Edward who kissed me and smiled, I pulled her to the side of the room. "How did you get that?" I whispered.

"Laurent, I stopped into the bakery the other day and we got to talking about what poem I would read and he mentioned you had a book of poems you had written and accidently left there on one of your visits years ago. He found it when he was cleaning out the guest room in his parents place. When I read that poem I realized it was perfect!" she hugged me. I wasn't sure what to do next, I was a little embarrassed but them again she was right, the poem had been a prophecy. I remembered the pain and hurt that I felt when I wrote it even at that same moment being so happy when EJ had kicked and fluttered from the inside of me. When I looked back at Edward and saw that his face was positively beaming I realized that it was ok that he knew that I had loved him just at much as apparently he had loved me all those years.

My nerves fluttered as I realized that Jasper and I were up next.

As we sat facing each other Jasper began the first notes of the song and caught my eye giving me that reassuring smile as he began to sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait. By the time my part came I pictured us back in my room in Forks, closed my eyes and forgot where I was.

When I sang the chorus I opened my eyes and sang right to Edward who sat smiling at me. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend" I sang my heart speeding up at the look of desire on Edward's face. I did so love him. When we finished everyone clapped and I felt my face warm until Edward pulled the guitar from my lap and handing it to Alice before pulling me up and into his arms where he kissed me to the chorus of "YUCKY!" and "GROSS" by the kids.

"I so love you" he whispered into my ear. "Ditto" I whispered back.

Suddenly Emmett declared we needed a break before his act so he could get set up.

We all were asked to wait in the kitchen while he set up. He kept commenting that as the closing act he had to make sure he brought down the house. Which was scary as it was.

As we all congregated waiting for Emmett to get ready, everyone stood around chatting trying to guess what Emmett had come up with. Edward was leaning against the island and pulled me back against him.

He reached down and linked his hand with mine, which was such a small gesture but as I looked at his hand in mine I realized I wanted to be eighty-five years old and still be able to hold this hand in mine.

Emmett called out he was ready and as each person in front of us walked through the door they started to laugh. There standing in the living room clad from head to toe in a silky looking athletic suit with his hat side ways, and numerous chains was Emmett. He stood on what looked like a huge piece of cardboard and there was a gigantic old fashioned boom box on the floor. He was doing one of those old school gangsta poses with his arms crossed with the elbows pointed out and was talking rapper slang. "What up homies, have a seat!' he called out.

Rose just rolled her eyes and giggled before leaning in to me to whisper in my ear "Is it wrong that this get up actually turns me on?"

I shook my head and laughed.

When everyone was seated Emmett hit a button on his 'stereo'

Suddenly Sir Mix A Lot's 'Baby Got Back' started to blast out of the boom box and before we knew what was happening Emmett began break dancing.

He was AMAZING! He was popping and locking and spinning around on his head.

Rose, Alice and I started to get into it shouting encouragement to him as he danced. All the boys started to do the dog pound 'woot woot' thing. I had to admit he was fantastic.

When he spun to a stop in a sideways pose we all jumped to our feet laughing and clapping.

Emmett looked embarrassed as he stood up until Rose jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"You so totally know you are going to get so much shit for this right?" Jasper mocked.

" Your just jealous cause I am on OG" Emmett shot back.

"Mom? What is an OG?" EJ asked.

"An Old Guy" Jasper cracked and dodged when Emmett tried to sock him in the arm.

Carlisle jumped in and announced "So concludes the annual 'Cullen Family Talent Show' Thank you for coming!"

As it was late and we had a busy day the next day we all decided to turn in early.

I awoke to the sunlight filtering in through glass French doors that led onto the balcony outside Edward's suite of rooms. Edward grumbled as I climbed out of bed grabbing my robe. I headed for the kitchen as I was sure the Thanksgiving preparation had to be underway. The most wonderful smells hit me when I pushed through the swinging door into the kitchen. All of the ladies were gathered around a small table in the nook with one empty seat and an empty coffee cup waiting for me.

"Sweetheart, grab the coffee carafe on your way over" Esme said pointing to the carafe on the kitchen island.

As I sat down Alice placed a croissant on an empty plate, Rose pushed over the butter and jam. "Why didn't you wake me?" I said refreshing everyone's cups before filling my own. "Don't be silly, all we had to do was turn on the oven and put everything in. We were just enjoying the calm before the storm" Esme said reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"So Bells, we were just discussing the Lauren issue" Rose piped up as she was never one to beat about the bush. "What issue? She's pregnant and is going to be in our lives for the rest of our lives" I mumbled.

"I don't trust her" Esme added.

"Me either, I just wish my brother would insist on going to the ultrasound with her and maybe talking her into some kind of DNA test. I would not put it past that manipulative snot to find some random donor person so that she could trap Edward" Alice sipped her coffee and smiled. "I would just love to catch her in her game"

I shook my head "I don't like Lauren but I don't want to think that way. I was Lauren remember? I used to be afraid of running into Edward and his 'wife' and having her accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose" I thought back to those months of confusion and heartbreak when I thought I had to face parenthood alone.

We sat and chatted until the kids started to trickle in. Rose volunteered to feed them breakfast while the rest of us showered and dressed.

I snuck quietly back into Edward's room crossing to his bathroom.

I adjusted the jets, undressing and stepping into the shower.

The smell of Edward's body wash lingered in the steamy air. I looked at the bottle 'Clive Christians No 1?' I mumbled setting it back on the shelf.

I smiled as I picked up my shampoo after wetting my hair, my face in the full steam of the shower. As I gently massaged in the strawberry scent I had to smile at how different Edward and I were in this area. He could spend $2500 on a bottle of body wash and I spent $25 for a bottle of shampoo.

Suddenly I felt familiar hands trail up my side and cover my breasts while pulling me back against a warm male very naked body.

He whispered in my ear "Oh my love, the thought of you in hear was more temptation than I could handle." I felt his lips press against my neck as trailed kisses to my shoulder.

"I love the way you smell" he rubbed against me the feeling of his chest and obvious arousal making my knees weak.

I smiled and began to turn in his arms. "No, I want you like this ok?" he kissed my shoulder before reaching around with those oh so talented fingers that slowly slid across my hip and into the place that was longing for him.

I gasped as his gentle touch made my hips buck involuntarily

"You are like honey, so sweet it makes me want to taste you" he whispered as he brought his fingers to his mouth before humming in pleasure. I almost came right then.

I reached back to touch him and he grabbed my hand instead placing it on the tile wall.

"No, this may go a little fast but I have been dreaming of this all morning." his voice was tight and I could tell he was losing grip on his control.

He spread my legs and with his hand on my lower back tilted me forward so that my ass was pushed out toward him. "So beautiful" he said as he caressed the skin on my ass before I felt him position himself at my front entrance from behind. I shivered in anticipation. As he slowly filled me I felt like crying because it felt so good.

His strokes at first were slow and gentle becoming deep and fast. I had to bite my lip to keep from keening at the incredible pleasure it gave.

When he reached around and gently began to stroke my clit while massaging my breast with his other hand I could not stop my self from coming. He gently bit my shoulder as he reached his peak, my orgasm seeming to push him over the edge.

As I gently floated back to earth my legs felt like Jell-O and I almost collapsed.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" I whispered as he finally let me turn in his arms to embrace him. "No, but its something I want to hear everyday" he leaned in kissing me on my nose. 'That was, um well that was incredible" I blushed.

"Anytime you want a repeat performance you need only ask" he smiled before turning to grab his shampoo.

We finished showering and dressed quickly knowing that it was quickly going to become a busy day. I knew that for the rest of the day I would long for the pleasure he gave me thinking of the shower.

The morning flew by with a flutter of family activity. At one point as I stood  
looking out the kitchen window, I thought back to Thanksgiving last year. EJ and  
I had a small dinner with Dad and his friend Sue. It had been an enjoyable day  
with everyone relaxing, the day passing slowly with the only excitement coming  
from the living room as we all watched the football game. What a difference the  
Cullen family Thanksgiving was!

I never thought that being in the middle of a large family gathering would be  
something I would enjoy but watching EJ race around with Jackson and Sam, only  
to be scooped up by an 'uncle' or 'aunt' and hugged. Or to see Edward laughing  
with Carlisle over something they were talking about would make my heart  
flutter.

I realized that I wanted this, a big family. I needed this.  
When the doorbell rang I saw everyone turn to look at me which was quite  
curious.

Carlisle went to answer the door and everyone went back to what they were doing.

I could hear voices coming from the entry way and recognized my Cousin Laurent's  
voice. I hurried to greet him only to find the entry way full of people.

At first I was in shock but then I couldn't help but to start screaming as there  
was my whole family! Dad and Sue, Mom and Phil, Uncle Philippe, Aunt Genevieve,  
Laurent, and standing behind them were my Grandparents all the way from France!

Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug from behind and I heard Edward's voice in my  
ear. "Surprise, I just wanted our first family Thanksgiving to be with our whole  
family"

I turned in his arms and started pressing kisses all over his face. I was so  
happy I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Hey, do we get any of that love?" I heard my dad tease.  
"I so totally love you more than you will ever know" I said in between smiling  
and kissing Edward's face. "Never as much as I love you" he laughed.

Finally, I turned and began greeting my family with hugs and kisses all around.  
EJ finally came to see what all the commotion, his shouts of joy making my heart  
fills even more to bursting.  
I held it in until I got to my grandfather who enveloped me into a hug. The  
smell of his pipe tobacco mixed with his cologne was my undoing. I had missed  
them so much.

Ever the gracious hosts Carlisle and Esme greeted everyone taking jackets and  
bags.

My uncle made a few trips back to the car to bring in all the baked goods he had  
brought for our feast.  
As always seems to happen at large gatherings all the men gravitated to the  
family room with the flat screen. The women congregated in the kitchen. I loved  
the sound of my grandmother's thick French accent as she and Esme found common  
ground on the subject of gardening. My mother sat at the table in the nook with  
EJ on her lap. I smiled as she listened to him tell her about Edward and all the  
changes that had happened in the last few months.

Alice leaned against the counter next to me bumping me with her hip. "Happy?" she  
smiled. "Ecstatically so, your brother is the most incredible, wonderful man in  
the world" I gushed. "Ugh, you should have seen the nasty troll when we were  
kids. It is a wonder I let him be my brother" she teased rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, its time to set the table" Esme announced as she headed for the  
swinging doors that led to the formal dining room.

As Esme lay out the china, Alice began to take down the crystal goblets from the  
side pantry. Rose stood holding the tray of silverware as my mother set them at  
each place setting. My grandmother, Aunt and I started to fold the napkins into  
a flower shape that they had taught me as a child.

The whole process seemed so natural that I couldn't help but smile.  
Once the table was ready Esme called the rest of the family in. As everyone  
filed into the room Carlisle announced that it was a Cullen family tradition  
that the men served the food as the women had worked so hard to prepare the  
dinner.

"I like this rule!" my mother said as she elbowed me gently.  
As the children sat at the children's table, all of the women took their seats.  
The men went to the kitchen and started to carry out the dishes of food.  
Once everything was brought to the table and everyone was seated we clasped  
hands and bowed our heads as Carlisle said grace over the meal thanking the Lord  
for the additions to the family naming each and every member of my family  
individually.  
I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I peeked from the side to see the huge smile  
on his face.

The food was delicious and I tried to save some room for dessert knowing that  
the Cherry Delight, my uncle's creations and my other favorite, pumpkin pie was  
waiting in the other room. The conversation never lagged and there were no  
uncomfortable pauses which was wonderful. Somehow Emmett had ended up sitting  
next to Laurent and they hit it off immediately sharing a love of rugby and  
golf. They were loud and boisterous their laughter carrying from that end of the  
table.

Finally it was time for dessert and the men started to clear the table with  
Jasper bringing out carafes of coffee and tea.

At one point Edward came out carrying a tray of small plates with slices of  
pumpkin pie. From across the table I could see one piece didn't have any whipped  
cream. I watched as he offered a piece to each person, smiling as he worked his  
way around the table.

When he reached my seat he placed a piece of pie with whipped cream at his seat  
and then asked if I would like one. "Of course" I smiled the anticipation  
getting to me until I saw him heading for the piece with no whipped cream and  
placing it in front of me.

I looked up at him in irritation. "What? No whipped cream?" I snipped.  
He leaned down and whispered suggestively into my ear "I am saving your whipped  
cream for when we are alone later." He handed off the rest of the tray to  
Carlisle but didn't move to take his seat, instead pulling his chair back and to  
the side.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, squeezing my legs together as I thought to myself that his suggesion was going to make me cream my panties.

When I opened my eyes something caught my eye sticking out of the pie in front  
of me.

I blinked and then blinked again, my eyes tearing up at the realization of what  
it was.

I hopped up accidentally knocking my chair over in the process. As I turned to  
look at Edward I realized that he was on one knee looking up at me with a huge  
smile.

I heard someone sniffle from down the table.

"Bella, I realized I loved you the moment you sat on my couch that night eating  
Chinese food all those years ago and I have never stopped. Loving you is like  
breathing for me. I want and need to spend the rest of my life with you." He  
reached out and plucked the ring out of the pie, the huge solitaire catching the  
light and winking at me. Grabbing a napkin he cleaned it off before holding it  
up for he heart in his face. My heart was in my throat and I couldn't catch my  
breath. "Bella, will you marry me?" he sounded nervous as if I might refuse.

"YES!" I screamed as he stood up grabbing my hand to slide the ring onto my  
finger.

He scooped me up and swung me around as his laughter bubbled out and I started  
to sob.

The shouts of joy and encouragement from the rest of the table went ignored as  
he slowly lowered me looking into my eyes.

"I love you Bella, today, tomorrow and forever" his solemn vow reaching into my  
soul filling me with joy.

I felt little arms go around our legs and looked down to see EJ hugging our  
legs. Edward scooped him up and held him between us in a group hug. "We are  
going to be a real family buddy!" Edward whispered. "I just knew she would say  
yes" EJ laughed.

As I looked around the table at our family, seeing the happiness on all the  
faces I realized I had to be the happiest, luckiest woman in the whole world at  
that moment. "It's about damn#$ time!" Rose bellowed and everyone in the room  
busted out laughing.

* * *

**Ok I could NOT get this to format right..Sorry plus I don't currently have a beta so if you will pardon the errors. PLEASE PLEASE give me some review love!**


	16. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (DARN IT)

SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE IN COMING REAL LIFE TOOK OVER!

SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER MY HUBWARD AND I WELCOMED LITTLE MCKENNA MARIE INTO OUR LIVES! SHE WAS BORN FEB 26TH AND WEIGHED IN AT 8 LBS 1 OZ. I AM DOING WELL SINCE SHE ARRIVED ALTHOUGH THE EVERY THREE HOUR FEEDINGS ARE KILLNG ME!

AS ALWAYS I HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY BESTEST FF FRIEND EVER IKINZ FOR NEVER GIVING UP ON ME AND ALWAYS SUPPORTING ME! MWAH!

* * *

What a fantastic weekend!

Sunday night as we taxied into the runway at PDX I couldn't help but look down at my hand and the ring that still took my breath away. I thought back to Thanksgiving after everyone had gone to bed as Edward and I lay in his bed spooning and talking about the future.

I asked him if he was worried that this engagement came too soon after his break-up with Lauren. He had laughed and reminded me that he had been in love with me for over six years. He said he had let me get away once and would never make that mistake again. My heart had sped up and I felt warm and glowing inside.

Back in the present I heard him chuckle. I realized he had caught me staring at the ring again and my face felt warm. " You don't know how happy it makes me that you like my mother's ring." My eyes flew to his. "You didn't tell me that this was your mothers ring" I sputtered. He leaned in his warm breathe on my ear "If you don't like it we can get something different" his sincere look of concern made me feel horrible. "NO! I love this ring! It just struck me that you didn't give it to Lauren?"

He shook his head "I should have known even then. It just didn't feel right knowing my mother's ring would be on her finger. It was like a puzzle piece that didn't fit and I just didn't want to see her wear it. I guess because from the moment I lost you all those years ago I always fantasized about sliding it on your finger."

I felt my eyes burn as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It was meant to be mine" I smiled.

"Yes, yes it was" he kissed the side of my head.

"I guess we should wake him up." Edward leaned forward to wake EJ who had fallen asleep ten minutes into the flight.

As EJ sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes the steward came forward to help us gather our things.

"Riley, we will take our bags but can you make sure all the rest of the packages get delivered to my home?" Edward instructed the steward.

Again I felt my face burn from embarrassment. On Black Friday all the women had hit the stores. Between, Edward's family and mine I think we had spent enough to furnish a small village with gifts.

I had tried to use my cards only to have Esme or Alice step in and insist it be put on Edward's account. They were under strict instructions from Edward to make sure that I used his accounts instead of mine. When I confronted him later he said he wanted me to get used to being Isabella Cullen and all the trappings that came with that name. The pride on his face as he kissed the ring on my finger as he said this made it almost impossible for me to stay angry at him.

When the car pulled up to my place, Edward carried our son up the stairs and put him into his bed, removing his shoes and pulling the comforter up before placing a kiss on his forehead.

As I didn't want to keep the driver waiting I walked Edward to the door reminding myself that soon enough we wouldn't be leaving each other every night.

He must have been thinking the same thing because as he pulled me into a hug he said "We didn't talk about it yet but I want you and EJ with me as soon as possible."

I laughed "Me too, I guess I can rent this place out?"

He scooped me up and hugged me tighter. "Really, how soon? Would next weekend be ok? I can make the arrangements this week to have you packed and moved to my place. We can get rid of everything I own and you can just move your stuff in?"

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"Is that too soon?" he pulled back searching my face.

"No, but I don't want to get rid of all your things. I am sure we can blend our things but with the Christmas coming up and the Dornbecher ball should we wait until after the holidays?"

"No, I can't wait that long. Now that you have said yes I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. The sooner I can make that happen the better. I love you Bella and our son I want you with me." his persuasive smile won me over.

"OK, you handle everything ? With the Christmas season coming up I am going to be really busy with the store and I will need to hire a seasonal person as it is." I smiled and kissed his warm lips reveling in his taste.

His smile lit up my heart. "Just leave it all to me" he kissed me again and turned to head out into the cold. "I love you Bella soon-to-be Cullen"

"I love you too Edward my soon-to-be husband!" I giggled as he laughed before getting into the car and waving.

I turned and headed back inside locking up on the way to bed.

With the Christmas season being on us the store was very busy. I hired one of Jessica's friends from PSU named Caroline who was looking to make extra money for Christmas.

Even with the extra help our heads were still spinning.

Edward was true to his word and by the following weekend everything I owned was packed and moved into a local warehouse until after the holidays where we would go through everything.

Saturday night was our first night together as a family in Edward's apartment. As we sat eating Sparky's Pizza at the kitchen table I had to take a deep breathe and remind myself that this was real.

I lucked out in that Jessica, Caroline and another one of their friends had agreed to lease the apartment over the store. So this took one more thing off my plate.

"Earth to Bella, Come in Bella" I heard Edward say and EJ giggle.

"Sorry, just thinking how everything has fallen into place so easily. I am almost worried that it is too easy and I should worry about the other shoe dropping."

Edward smiled at me and leaned over giving me a loud smack on the lips. I could taste the pizza sauce and that special ingredient that was Edward. "Baby, its good from here on in." he promised with a smirk. EJ giggled then rolled his eyes "Gross, you guys are not going to always be kissing and stuff all the time are you?"

"Yep, every chance I get and I am going to smooch you too because I love you too" Edward leaned forward to tickle EJ's side, then the wrestling match began as he attempted to hold EJ down and kiss his face to which EJ's half-hearted giggled protests echoed through the kitchen.

"Enough, I give up!" EJ said when he could catch his breath.

Edward picked him up and sat him back into his chair.

After we had finished eating and EJ had scampered off to take his bath, Edward and I started to clean up the kitchen.

"Babe, I forgot my mom wanted me to tell you to make sure you write in your date book to meet her and the girls on Thursday to get your dress for the Christmas ball." He had turned and was wiping off the counter.

"OH, um I guess I do need to get a dress. I just didn't think about it" I stammered the idea scared the crap out of me.

He turned back toward me pulling me into a hug before pulling back and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Listen, make me a promise though? Once you find what dress you want can you send me a picture of the dress?" his request confused me.

"Why?"

"I want to buy some slinky little things for you to wear underneath so it will be a Christmas present to myself. I get to watch you walk around knowing that when I get home I get to unwrap you" his eyes were lit with amusement and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriously? Ok but just know I am so going to work it all night and by the time we get home you will be so begging me for it." I teased.

"Oh really?" he kissed my nose "Your on baby"

EJ called from the bathroom that he needed help getting the water adjusted.

"I got it" Edward let me go.

I smacked him on the rear end as he walked away. "Hey!" he laughed but kept walking.

"Maybe I will have my happy ending" I thought to myself before I finished loading the dishwasher and turned out the light.

I was looking forward to falling asleep with Edward in our bedroom, in our home.

I was finally where I was meant to be, with Edward and our son as a family.

Thursday afternoon as I pulled up to 'Priscilla of Boston' Salon I couldn't help but feel a little queasy. I was never good at this kind of shopping. As I walked in a twiggy looking woman who looked like she had just stepped off a runway complete with perfect make up rushed to greet me. "Oh you must be Ms. Swan ? Ms. Cullen, Hale and McCarty are waiting for you. Please follow me." she executed a perfect runway turn and glided toward a hallway on the side. When she opened a side door a chorus of laughter trilled out into the hallway.

"Bella!" Esme scooped me into a hug before pulling me down to sit next to her on one of the few overstuffed sofas in the stark white room that had a small raised platform like you would see on a runway in New York.

"Bells" Rose caught my attention before handing me a glass of champagne. "I hope you don't mind but we took the liberty of looking through some of the designs and added some that we thought would look fantastic on you" she smiled and leaned back sipping from her flute.

Alice smiled "I think you will be happy with what I chose for you as I have this sixth sense that always kicks in on these kind of things."

The super model chick took a seat at the other end of the sofa and asked "Ladies, shall we begin?"

Esme smiled "Of course"

'Model-host' leaned forward and pushed a button which must have signaled someone in the back because behind a black curtain a model stepped out wearing a gown where she proceeded to sashay down the little platform where she turned and headed back.

As the model did a second walk down the runway Ms. Host proceed to name the designer, fabric and point out the different aspects of the gown.

There were various designs that just by looking at them I could see them on my companions.

Finally I saw the perfect dress. It was the most beautiful peacock blue. It was a strapless gown with a fitted waist. I knew when I saw it that I had to have it.

As I tried on the dress I was surprised that it needed very little altering to fit me perfectly.

Alice suggested a beautiful pair of heels by a designer named Isadora Momten.

I was sure to snap a picture of the dress hanging up so Edward could do his shopping and sent it to him on my phone. He immediately texted back that he was disappointed that the picture wasn't of me wearing it which made me laugh.

After we had all selected our dresses we decided to stop somewhere and have a snack. As we entered the hallway another door opened a few doors down and a young woman was exiting holding a few gowns over her arm and talking to someone in the room she was leaving.

"Of course Ms. Mallory I will send in our seamstress and we can get your dress taken in, I hope that when I am pregnant I hardly show like you" the young woman smiled. Rose had reached where they were and while passing glanced into the room to see Lauren standing in a gown in front of a huge mirror. She was turned sideways and her eyes met Rose's in the reflection. "Yes, its quite amazing how you don't really look pregnant, I am just so jealous!" Rose snarked before continuing down the hall.

I snuck a peak at Lauren through the door right before the young lady closed it with a snap. Lauren's face was flushed with anger.

"Now Rose" I piped up, feeling a little defensive for Lauren. I was divided as I knew what it felt like to be carrying the baby of a man who I thought didn't want me. Yet Edward was my fiancée and the father of her child so the other half wanted to join in and hurt her terribly.

We found a small café nearby and stopped in for coffee and tea. I indulged myself in a slice of chocolate cake as I was still a little bummed over seeing Lauren and the reminder of her being in our lives forever.

As we sat chatting we finalized the arrangements for the transportation to the party. I had been to charity functions in the past but I had never attended the Doernbecher ball.

We agreed to meet at Edward's apartment and take the limousine together. I was very excited visualizing being twirled around in Edwards arms. This would be our first outing as an engaged couple and so it meant a big deal to me.

Rose worked magic on her cell and booked a few beauticians to come to Edward's place that day figuring that it would be easier for us to all get ready there.

I had to get back to the store so I left before everyone else after reconfirming arrival times for the following weekend.

When I got back to the store I was so far behind on my internet orders that I lost myself in the computer and before I knew it Edward was there to pick EJ and I up and we headed for home. As we pulled into the underground parking area I took a deep breathe and reminded myself that this was home now. What an incredible turn my life had taken.

The morning of the charity ball arrived before I knew it. I had butterflies in my stomach as I went through the motions of the day spending time with EJ watching cartoons in the morning over a bowl of cereal. Edward had a cleaning lady that came in twice a week but I insisted on doing my own laundry which I did to pass a little more time before everyone started to arrive. The salon people arrived first and began setting up. I made myself busy in the kitchen making lunch when EJ complained he really wasn't hungry and that his stomach kind of hurt.

I thought maybe it might be nerves over being left alone with a sitter as this was the first time since we had moved into the apartment with Edward.

Once all the girls had arrived we all took turns getting manis and pedis or sitting in the 'big' chair getting hair and make up done. I had just gotten my hair up in curlers and was getting my make up applied when the sitter Stephanie came over and said that EJ was vomiting and running a slight fever. Edward had just arrived back from his stylist and was putting his keys in the drop tray on the entry way table.

We both went to check on EJ who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

He looked pale and as he had a very high pain thresh hold so I knew for him to complain at all about feeling sick or in pain it had to be pretty bad.

'Edward, I am sorry I am going to need to cancel for tonight' I said as I hugged EJ.

'We will both stay' Edward said immediately.

'No Edward it is important that you go and represent the family. If this gets worse I promise I will call you' I pleaded as I really didn't want him to miss tonight.

'Are you sure? Carlisle will be there he can represent the family' he insisted.

I lead EJ to his room where we picked out some pjs for him to change into.

'I got this under control' I assured Edward 'I will be right back I am going to grab him a bottle of water and the children's Tylenol' I called as I headed for the kitchen undoing the hot rollers as I went.

I grabbed a few of EJ's favorite DVDs on my way back.

Edward explained to everyone that because EJ was sick that I would not be attending so they all made sure to stop in and check on EJ before they left.

I settled onto his bed with him and stroked his hair as we watched "How to train a dragon."

About an hour after they had left EJ started to really complain about his side hurting. I checked it and it was a little swollen and he complained of pain when I touched it. I called the advice nurse and after waiting twenty minutes on hold with horrible elevator type music I finally reached the nurse. She insisted that I bring EJ in immediately.

I called Edward on his cell and left a voicemail that we were on the way to the urgent care for the doctor to see EJ and to call me as soon as he could.

EPOV

As we pulled up to the charity function I felt guilty for leaving my family knowing that EJ wasn't feeling well. I checked my phone for messages and seeing none I slipped the phone into my coat pocket before exiting the limo and waited for the rest of my family to join me. Once inside we stopped at coat check and I without thinking checked my coat without grabbing my phone as I saw Lauren approaching with her parents.

'Edward!' she hugged me which I pulled out of quickly before turning to her parents to acknowledge them. Carlisle was instantly by my side running interference.

We greeted them quickly before Carlisle saved the day by excusing us to go and make sure that everything was set up for the speeches that we were to deliver later.

Once on the farthest side of the ballroom we began to mingle shaking hands and making small talk with as many people as possible and thanking them for their generous donations for the children.

At some point I realized Lauren was at my side making small talk. One of the women complimented her on her outfit making a big deal out of her purse and shoes.

It looked like a simple clutch purse to me and I turned away as Lauren explained she had discovered this new boutique the day before and fell madly in love with them and couldn't bear not to purchase them.

I ignored her and continue on stopping at a table with a business associate that I had scheduled to play golf with next week.

As Mac stood up to shake my hand he congratulated me on my engagement to Bella.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and a strangled gasp. I turned to see Lauren with her face red and angry. I turned back to Mac and thanked him smiling a little on the inside as I knew Lauren wouldn't make a scene with so many people in the room. We talked for a few moments before Esme walked up with a worried look on her face. 'Edward sweetheart I just received a call from Bella. Can you join me near the door?'

I quickly made my apologies and headed towards the exit.

'What is going on? ' I asked as Esme walked quickly with me. 'Bella said she couldn't reach you on your phone so she tried mine. It appears EJ is very sick so they have advised to take him to urgent care she wanted you to know that she will update you once they see the doctor but from the sound of her voice I suggest you may want to get over there.' I felt my pockets for my phone and realized I had left it in my coat pocket.

I hurried to the coat room barging past the harried attendant to grab my jacket. I had just pulled out my phone when I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back.

I looked at Lauren and realized that she thought she had me alone and was planning on confronting me regarding my engagement but I just didn't have time for it.

'Edward! We need to discuss this and our baby!' she screeched.

'Lauren , not now my son is ill and on the way to urgent care. I have to go' I turned back to put on my jacket.

'Edward! We need to discuss this now!' she said and hit me on the arm with her clutch.

The purse flew out of her hands and hit the ground with items spilling out.

I looked down and anger flooded me at one of the items in particular stood out like a huge blinking neon light.

I scooped down and picked it up before holding it in front of her face.

"Lauren would you care to explain to me why a pregnant woman would have a tampon in her purse?' I said with just the right amount of ice in my tone to let her know I was not in the mood for her games.

I could see the wheels spinning as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

'Oh, well I must have forgotten that in my clutch from before I got pregnant' she stuttered.

'I JUST HEARD YOU TELL THAT WOMAN YOU JUST BOUGHT THAT PURSE FROM A NEW BOUTIQUE YESTERDAY!' I shouted then lowered my voice 'You have been lying all along haven't you?' I stepped back letting my disgust show on my face. When she went to open her mouth to say something I stepped up as close as I could till I was almost nose to nose with her. 'Understand this Lauren no more lies!' I seethed.

'Tell me the truth right now or I will have your doctor brought into court and I will sue both of you. Tell me the truth and all I will do is walk away and NEVER speak to you again!'

I saw her eyes flare and the fear in them. Again with the wheels turning in her head I saw her come to a decision.

'I was never pregnant' she whispered.

'Thank you!' I whispered and turned on my heel headed out of the coat room and into the lobby.

The doorman hailed me a cab as I called Bella. 'Edward? Oh Edward I need you here right away ' her voice made my heart speed up. 'What's wrong' I stuttered.

'They said he has appendicitis and they need to take him into surgery right away! He is calling for you. How long till you get here?' I heard the tears in her voice.

'I am just a few blocks away baby just let him know I am on my way' I offered the cabbie an extra $50 if he could get me to the emergency room faster.

When we pulled up I threw a wad of cash at the driver and dashed through the sliding glass doors before stopping in front of the receptionist. She guided me to the elevator and let me know which floor I needed.

When the elevator doors opened I saw Bella at the end of the hall with EJ on a gurney being pushed by a orderly.

My heart broke when I heard EJ tell Bella that he wanted his daddy. He had never called me that before! I called out for them to wait just before they got to the restricted access doors.

'DADDY' EJ called 'Daddy it hurts so bad!'

I leaned over the gurney and hugged him being very careful of his side. "I know buddy but these very nice people are going to make it all better and when you get done I will be right here waiting for you ok?" I kissed his cheeks and nose.

'I am really scared' he admitted. 'Want to know a secret?' I whispered in his ear. He nodded as his little tears tracked down his face. 'Me too all the time. It is ok to be scared. You are one of the bravest little boys in the whole world. The doctors are going to do a very good job fixing your tummy and before you know it you will be waking up with a really cool scar you can show Jackson. He is going to be so jealous!' I smiled as I saw the idea appealed to him. 'Mom and I will be here when you wake up ok?' he nodded at me and tried to put on a brave face. 'I love you EJ' I kissed his forehead. 'I love you too Daddy' he said quietly. I didn't want to let the tears fall as I knew it would scare him.

'See ya in a little bit' I said as I caught the nurse giving me a look that said 'wrap this up'

I squeezed his little hand before the nurse slowly started to push him forward.

When I turned to Bella I opened my arms and she flew into them hugging me so tight.

'Oh baby he will be all right' I stroked her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder.

'I know but I was just so scared. I hate that I can't take his pain away.' she sniffled against my shoulder.

When the storm of emotions had passed we found the waiting room where I sat with Bella curled up on my lap.

It seemed like the longest hour and a half of my life before the doctor came out and told us that everything was fine and EJ was in the recovery room. They would come and get us when he started to wake up.

Our families started to trickle in and before we knew it the waiting room was full.

When the nurse came to get us to go to EJ and we finally could see that he was really and truly alright I felt myself start to breathe normally again.

It amazed me that in such a short time my whole world had changed and now revolved around my little family. Such a short time ago I was a happy single man living my life for me. Here today I stood looking and my fiancée and my son and knew there is no where in the world I would rather be. I thought of Lauren and her manipulations and how much of a mistake I had almost made in marrying her. I couldn't wait to share that bit of news with Bella later when we were alone for now I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

I was the luckiest man in the whole world so I said a little prayer thanking God for blessing me with so much.

* * *

DON'T WORRY FOLKS WE HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THEN THE EPILOGUE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED LAUREN GETTING CAUGHT AS MUCH AS I DID!

DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW LOVE..IT MOTIVATES ME TO FINISH!


End file.
